


It was fate (that we fell in love)

by Anchycanna021



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Adopted Child, Ballet, Broken Promises, Brother-Sister Relationships, CEO Oliver, Divorce, Engagement, Ex Girlfriend, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Finding Love, Hurt feelings, I Love You, Kids, Love, Marriage, Miscarriage, New love, aciddental pregnency, ups
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 46
Words: 76,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8347996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anchycanna021/pseuds/Anchycanna021
Summary: One mistake that leads to a whole new difficult story was what changed Oliver Queen’s life forever.Oliver Queen an heir to the Queen family and the first biological child of the late Robert and Moira Queen who was leading a nice life. He had it all a successful company on a rise the support of his grandmother and sister as well as a lovely girlfriend he was planning on proposing to until that night.That one night in Macau when he confused his girlfriend for Felicity. You see this two had already met and by pure accident, if you look at it like that.You see Oliver lost the ring with which he was going to propose to his long term girlfriend but with the help from Felicity, he was able to recover it. But since the woman who was meant to have that ring didn’t actually show up accident's happened and now Oliver was married to Felicity and if you think that’s bad wait for it.She is PREGNANT!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know one more story and I will probably kill myself for this one but I just had to I hope you like this one it's a little unusual. xoxo  
> P.S.  
> I don't own the original story that belongs to its original writer and TVT as well as MBC and the manhua writer. If you would like to check out the Drama you can do it here   
> https://dramacool.su/drama-detail/fated-to-love-you-korean or here   
> http://kissasian.com/Drama/Fated-to-Love-You-2014  
> As for the manhua, you can check it out here  
> http://www3.mangafreak.net/Manga/Fated_To_Love_You

Curtis was rushing thru the hallways. He knew that Oliver was planning on visiting the commercial shooting and he had come prepared. And the extra suit was waiting for his boss in the car. But the bigger problem was getting to him on time.

After a few missed turns and a lot of asking he had entered the stage studio and noticed everyone was awwing. It didn’t surprise him that his boss was almost half naked in front of hundreds of people. It would not be the first time Oliver Queen had shown them how it’s done. And compared to what he had done in the past Curtis would take this Oliver any day over the old playboy one.

* * *

“Mr. CEO something big has happened and something big has happened here too I notice.” Oliver just glanced at his personal assistant and sighed

“It’s good that you are here Curtis.” He said with a smile which always made Curtis worry if he was going to murder somebody “Prepare the penalty fee would you.” At that, Curtis looked at the woman wrapped in a towel who must have been the model doing the commercial and then back at Oliver he had an expression of no worry on his face.

“There is no need for that I can do it…” and then she stepped closer to Oliver whispering something in his ear that Curtis could not understand but he had a good guess what it was

“I have no need for an incompetent model.” With that, he shared a look with Curtis as the man glanced at the model beside him

“Sorry.” Was all he got to say until the loud call for him from Oliver come and he made a run for it.

* * *

They were stepping outside the studio Oliver’s shirt still opened as he let the summer breeze dry it off

“Curtis you said there was news and that it was urgent. What is it?” when Oliver asked him that Curtis took in a deep breath

“The board called an urgent meeting with your grandmother and she had just rushed over there.” Oliver sighed knowing fair well what this was all about “The suit is already in the car for you to change in it.” Oliver just glanced at Curtis

“You know what Curtis… you know me too well.” At that, the younger man just shrugged his shoulders

* * *

Felicity’s life was no peace of cake. Since her dad had left her mother was all she had left. Well, she and her two pushy best friends who like her mother could not wait to see her marry. She was glad when she moved to Starling and meet the Lance sisters. Don’t get her wrong she loves her little family to death but to her, the most important thing was not to get married but to succeed in what she was best. Computers. But that was proving to be harder than it looked.

Oh, and there was this one thing she could never say no. Like to anyone and it annoys the hell out of her best friend Sara Lance.

“I hate is when you do that you know?” Felicity glanced at Sara Lance who smiled at her with a cup of coffee in her hand

“I know but I still do it and you still love me.” Taking the cup she said as Sara shook her head

“I know this is not what you expected to do with your life since your brain can process all of the information on this computer in like two hour’s but… can you try and not be at their back and call.” Sara asked as Felicity just sighed at her friend's words

“I’m not good at saying no to anyone and you know that better than anyone Sara.” Just as Sara was about to protest Felicity could hear her name beeing called by her boss

“That girl needs some serious help.”

* * *

Even if lawyer Chang was not an intimidating man Felicity didn’t want to find out what his bad side was. He was the top guy in the whole place in his mid-forties with square glasses and the white teeth when he smiled

“Felicity I was hoping I could ask a favor?” it was a question and Felicity could definitively fee the burning gaze of Sara’s eyes on her back

“I don’t think I can…” she started as lawyer Chang nodded

“It’s ok.” He said as he turned to walk back into his office as Felicity counted down from one. She didn’t get far since she opened her mouth asking

“What’s the favor?” Sara could not believe this as she saw Felicity taking a note for her boss

* * *

“What’s wrong?” the voice of her older sister scared her to death

“Laurel! Don’t sneak up on people like that.” Sara said as Laurel glanced in the direction her younger sister was looking

“She is never going to change is she?” Sara shrugged at the question

“Well, at least nothing will ever crush her.” That made Laurel smile as she saw Felicity rush to the elevators

* * *

Oliver and Curtis had reached the Queen Incorporated HQ as soon as possible. Oliver already knew why this meeting was beeing held and where. His unmarried status was the important discussion that the board had to discuss with his grandmother. This people had been urging his grandmother to marry him off so the next Queen would be born before he is thirty-five. The age his father was when he died.

“Come on Curtis hurry up.” Oliver said to his assistant as he made his way past the reception and the security guards towards the elevator

* * *

Alessandra Queen was a strong woman. She had lost her husband at a weary early age but she also lost her son who was relatively young as well as her daughter in law. She was left to raise her two grandkids on her own. Oliver was harder to reason with than Thea had been but she had never been the kind of woman who gives up.

“I already know what you are going to say, Bartol.” The man was almost her age and she knew fairly well how he despised the idea of Oliver running QI “My grandson will get married by the end of the year.” The man smirked at her words

“You have already assured us of this and look where we are Alessandra.” She was about to argue that when another member of the board stopped her

“You had promised us he will be married before he turns thirty and that has not happened.” Alessandra was now fuming with fury

“This time we will make you sign an agreement that Oliver will be married in a hundred days.” Just as Alessandra was about to argue they set the agreement in front of her but the doors of the board room opened showing Oliver and she smiled

“Gentleman.” Oliver said as he made his way to his grandmother placing a soft kiss on her cheek while Curtis followed closely behind him

“Oliver I don’t know what you think this…” Bartol was interrupted by Oliver raising his hand

“This company is having its time of glory. Since I took my position as CEO from my grandmother…” Oliver looked at her and Alessandra smiled at him “We have expanded ourselves to the global market and our stocks rose five times.” Walking and taking a deep breath “I think that would make you very satisfied. That yacht and mansion that you bought Bartol how are using them.” The whole board went silent as Curtis grinned at this “The woman that I love will be coming back to Starling so… this fall I will be getting married.” The board started whispering as Alessandra looked at Curtis who smiled while Oliver took a pen and the agreement. He was just about to sign it but before he glanced at his grandmother “Wasn’t that cool?” he whispered as she shook her head in disbelief of her grandson's behavior.

* * *

Oliver was completely calm as he signed the agreement and the left the conference room together with Curtis following him and walked off to the elevator which leads down to the main floor where the exit of the building was.

Alessandra who followed after her grandson could not believe how happy he was as she tried to catch up with.

“Oliver what you just said… what is that all about?” Oliver looked at his grandmother once he was outside the building she just made her way down the stairs of the front entrance as he took a deep breath

“Grandma… Anna is coming to Starling… for good this time.” He could recognize the shock on her face

“For good? Are you sure she is going to be able to let go of ballet for you big brother.” At the sound of his sister's voice, Oliver turned and found a smiling Thea Queen in front of their car

“She will sister.” He said giving her a hug

“I’ll believe it when I see it.” And at that, their grandmother hit Oliver over the head and he glanced her way

“Why didn’t you tell me this before I went into the meeting with the sharks?” she asks hitting her grandson once more as Thea laughed

“I didn’t have time.” They both laugh as Curtis clears his through

“But what if… she doesn't accept the proposal?” at that two set of eyes were on him but before the killing looks could start Thea stepped in

“Or if she doesn't show up. Let’s be honest… your girlfriend has that tendency.” Her grandmother looks at her with an accusing look that was followed by her brother rolling his eyes

“Thea!” she yells as the younger Queen shrugs

“It’s not like I’m saying something that’s not true. How many times has she left you hanging big brother? I stopped counting after ten.” Oliver just shook his head

“I know that Anna will show up this time so there is no need to worry.” Taking a deep breath “I’m not going to be influenced by your negativity.” But then Curtis looked at him

“Are you sure you don’t need me to go with you?” he asked as Oliver smiled

“I’m going to find a ring for my future wife on my own thank you very much. And you can take care of that thing we discussed earlier.” Curtis nodded as Oliver turned to his grandmother “I will be going now.” He said walking over to the car as the old woman waved him goodbye while his sister rolled her eyes

* * *

“Curtis…” Thea said as the man turned to her “I’ll bet you twenty bucks that that proposal is not going to happen.” Her grandmother looked at her “Oh come on grams you are thinking it as much as I am. She is not going to show up and in the end, my brother will marry somebody else…” her grandmother sighed “And he will be happier than he is right now chasing after somebody who will never give him what he wants.” The woman just shook her head at her granddaughter's words following the young girl towards the car.

* * *

At that same moment, Anna was with the director of Berlins national theater who was grasping at straws trying to keep her in Germany.

“I’m sorry but I have to go unless the position is as I requested. I’m not staying.” She said picking up her bag from the chair it was set on when she arrived “My boyfriend is expecting me to arrive home soon… and to be honest I have broken enough promises to him as it is.” The man sighed

“Please reconsider this. It would be a huge fail for your career to just… give up.” Anna just smiled at his word’s

“Thrust me when I say this man is more important than anything.” And with that, she was out the door.

* * *

Felicity had just finished the favor that her boss had requested from her. It was a visit to the candy shop for his daughter who was studying in Germany. The basket in which all the candy was stored in was pretty heavy and that was saying something considering the computer peace that Felicity was used to carrying around.

But soon without even noticing she slipped and all of that candy ended up flying in the air as she fell on top of a man.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ring is saved, Anna returns and Felicity is going to Macau

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok new chapter I hope you like it so tell me what you think xoxo

When they arrived home both Thea and her grandmother were exhausted. Looking around they didn’t notice Rebecca which Thea knew her grandmother appreciated. The woman was probably out talking to Bartol about the newfound situation and Oliver’s announcement.

“Thea.” As she heard her grandmother calling her the younger Queen turned around “Do you… do you really believe what you said?” the older woman said

She was already sitting in the living room on one of the spotless white sofas as Thea walked over to her taking a seat next to her

“Grams we both know if Anna ever needed to choose between Oliver and ballet she would choose ballet.” Alessandra knew that as well but she never said anything

“I’m concerned four your brother. He really love’s this girl… and if she doesn't show up I fear… it might crush him.” Thea sighed at her grandmother's words

“I think… Oliver is stronger than that.” Thea said with a smile as the older woman hoped it was exactly like that

* * *

Oliver was just admiring the engagement ring he just purchased for his future bride. The thought of Anna made her smile. It was true that she had bailed on most of their arranged dates and they had all ended up with only him showing up but he never minded. With a smile on his face, he never noticed a woman had slipped and fallen on him making him lose his balance and also the ring that went flying in the air.

“I’m so sorry.” The blond woman said apologizing as she got off him as he searched for the ring noticing that it was making its way down the escalating stairs

“My ring.” He yelled as the woman looked at the way his eyes were set and gasped. Oliver was not sure what she was going to do. Maybe she felt sorry that she fell on top of him so she rushed after it as he followed after her

* * *

It turned out to be one hell of a run because whenever they thought they had reached the ring it would balance off and keep moving. Then they found the ring with a huge dog and as the blond went to reach fort it the dog woke him up and he started following them.

Oliver was sure this was certain death until they reached the end of the road and all the dog wanted was the cherry popsicle the blond had with her

“I’m so sorry about that.” said the owner of the dog (who's name was ironically Cherry) started apologizing “She is a little crazy for anything that has cherry in them.” The woman said with a smile

“Well, we have just been chased halfway across the mall for that. What would you have done if she attacked me of the miss? You need to secure her leash more carefully next time.” Oliver said to the woman who nodded as the blond smiled at the woman

“I apologize once again. She is usually a peaceful dog .” She said picking up the dog’s leash “Come on Cherry.” She said moving away with the dog as the blond sighed

“Did you by any chance… get the ring?” Oliver asked as the woman smiled showing him her finger that had the ring on it and he smiled “Oh God thank you.” He said with a sigh as he tried to take off the ring of the girl’s finger

“Au!” she yelled as he pulled it off “You could have done it a little less aggressively.” She said as he inspected the ring for any damage

“I’m sorry I didn’t even ask for your name.” Oliver said politely as the woman smiled

“Felicity. My name is Felicity.” She said as he nodded

“Thank you, Felicity. I’m Oliver by the way.” He told her as they shook hands

* * *

Curtis was set up the Queen’s home library doing the presentation with which he would have to show all that he has done to his boss that he didn’t even notice the younger Queen entering and observing him.

“Curtis.” He jumped at the cal of his name and took in deep breaths

“Miss Queen you… you scared me.” He said with a smile

“Am I really that scary Curtis?” she asked as the man shook his head

“I… I was just… I mean… No your not … I mean that… you surprised me.” He said with a smile as Thea laughed

“What are you doing here I thought my brother had you running some errands for his engagement to ‘miss no show’.” At her question, Curtis sighed

“You believe she won’t show up?” he asked as Thea just smiled

“I just think that she had enough opportunity to tell my brother she loves him and that hasn’t happened.” She took a seat opposite Curtis and leaned forward “Curtis I don’t trust people who can’t keep their promises… which unfortunately includes my brother's girlfriend as well.” With a smile, she got up and come to him looking at the laptop “This is where my brother plans on proposing.” Curtis just nodded “It’s the first place they met you know that?” he just shook his head “I just hope he is not too disappointed when it doesn't happen the way he planned it you know?” and with that, she left the room leaving Curtis to wonder what if miss Anna really doesn't show up?

* * *

After the introductions, both Oliver and Felicity had started making their way back from where they come. After that run that Cherry caused they were both a little shaken

“If you need a lift I can…” he started as she stopped him from finishing that sentence

“There is no need besides I have some business to finish here.” She told him with a smile

“Ok if that is how you want it I’ll leave you to it, Felicity.” She nodded as they kept walking

“I hope she says yes.” Oliver turned his head to look at her “I mean there is probably no reason for her to say no anyway but just in case. You know good luck?” Oliver laugh lightly

“Felicity…” she looked up to him “You are… remarkable… and thank you for everything.” He said as they come to a stop “I’m going so good luck with your… business.” She smiled at his words as he walked away. And now she had to get back to that candy shop… again.

* * *

Curtis's presentation was really amazing. Oliver knew that his assistant was a competent man but he knew the rest depended on him. Taking a deep breath he smiled

“That was amazing and I know it is something I should not be asking you to do.” Oliver said with a sigh as Curtis turned off the projector

“I would like to think that in the years I have been working for you… we have established a sort of friendship.” As he said that Oliver smiled

“We have and I’m glad to have you as my friend.”

“Well I will never be able to measure up to John Diggle but I try.” Oliver laughed at that statement

* * *

Anna was excited when she exited her cab and walked up to her building. She saw the lights flickering in her apartment knowing fair well that Oliver was probably inside which made her smile. She didn’t exactly tell him she was coming back today because she wanted to surprise him.

When the elevator reached her floor she quickly made her way to the door unlocking it. The lights were on and she could hear Oliver and Curtis laughing

“Oliver?” she called out his name and suddenly the whole apartment went silent

“Anna?” was all he said when he saw her he looked surprised like he was almost caught right handed “Welcome home, Anna. I… I didn’t know you were returning today.” Oliver said as she looked from him to Curtis “Look, Curtis, she is here.” He said with a smile as Curtis started moving around the sofa

“Miss Anna it’s really been a while since we last saw each other. I should leave and let you two talk.” He said as he made a run for the door

She blinked a few times at that and then turned back to look at Oliver

“Now CEO…” she comes closer to him her arm pulled him in a tight hold around his neck “Tell me what did you do while I was gone?” she asked him suspiciously

“I…I’ll… tell you… but first… let me go?” he asked as she half smiled letting him go and the first thing he did was roll his neck in pain

“Now tell me.” She said as he smiled at her taking her hands in his

“I was…plaing to take you somewhere beautiful now that you are here.” She looked at his suspiciously and then smiled

“Really?” he nodded pulling her closer to him “That sounds really nice but where to?” Anna asked as he shook his head

“I can’t tell you that it wouldn’t be a surprise.” He said as she nodded “But how come you are here weren’t you supposed to come tomorrow for me to pick you up?” he asked as she shrugged

“What are you trying to say that you are not glad to see me?” Oliver sighed at her words

“Of course I’m happy to see you. You have no idea how much I missed you.” Anna just smiled at his words. It was nice to know that he did miss her “But it is kind of a shame I was planning to pick you up and prepare a carpet of red roses for your return but now… it’s all wasted.” He said with a sigh as she frowned

“Well then… I can leave and come back tomorrow.” She said pointing to the door as she turned to walk out as he stopped her by taking her hand

“There is no need I’m really glad you are here.” He said as she stepped closer to him her arms making their way around his neck and their lips met in a soft kiss

* * *

When Felicity arrived home she was so tired the only thing she wanted to see was her bed. But when she opened the door she was welcomed by both Sara and Laurel and champagne

“Ok it’s not my birthday and it’s neither of yours… what are we celebrating?” she asked setting her bag on the couch as the girl smiled

“Felicity, do you remember that game of fortune that we played a few weeks back?” Felicity frowned trying to remember

“At the Chinese restaurant, we always go to.” Both Laurel and Sara nodded

“You remember that the first prize was a trip to Macau.” Felicity just nodded wanting to end the mystery of this conversation “You won!!!” both sisters yelled at the same time as Felicity blinked

“You are going to China… it was in today's mail.” Laurel said handing the huge envelope to Felicity who took out what was inside

“The bad thing is you have to buy your own plane ticket.” Sara said with a frown

“I’m guessing you are going to be taking Cooper with you.” Laurel asked as Felicity smiled at the mention of her boyfriend.

Cooper and Felicity had been together since college and he bad been one of the first people to approached her when she started MIT. They were the perfect couple he was as much of a science nerd as she was and they shared most of their classes together. And to be honest it has been a while since they had been anywhere together but this seems like this was the perfect opportunity.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity tells Cooper about the trip, Oliver leaves for China or Ray arrives in Starling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long I just finished one story and I'm going to be working on this one while I'm rewriting one I hope you liked this chapter

In the morning everyone was gathered for breakfast. Thea and Tommy who her brother could not stand because of his mother. Truth be told nobody liked talking about the relationship that Robert had with Rebeca and if Tommy was really his son.

Thea tried ignoring that fact because in whole honesty she really liked Tommy he was really like a brother easier than Oliver had been growing up that was for sure.

It was silent at the table and Thea for one felt uncomfortable and not for the first time in her life. Taking a bit of her toast she glanced at the stairs that lead to the bedrooms

“Does my other brother plan to get up?” she asked as Tommy smiled at her words until his mother kicked him from under the table

“Your brother will be down soon after all he is flying to China for a meeting. He does have a job, unlike some people.” Her grandmother said as she looked at Rebeca

* * *

At that, the sound of Oliver descending the stairs interrupted the uncomfortable silence

“Good morning grams.” He said as he kissed the older woman's cheek as she smiled “Speedy.” His sister just frowned at the childhood nickname

“Good morning brother.” She said with a sour smile while he rose his eyebrows taking his seat at the table next to her

“So Oliver have you made all the preparations?” Alessandra asked her grandson who smiled knowing exactly what she meant

“Everything is set. There is no way for it to go wrong. I promise.” Thea rolled her eyes at that statement as Oliver glanced at her “Do you want to say something, Thea?” she just shook her head

“Nothing, nothing at all.” She said taking a sip of her coffee

“When are you meeting with the Chinese distributor?” his grandmother asked

“As soon as I land I’m supposed to call him so we can arrange something.” Oliver told her with a smile

* * *

Felicity was excited for her lunch with Cooper she was going to invite him to surprise him with the idea of going to Macau. She had not stopped smiling the whole day now the annoying requests didn’t seem so annoying anymore.

She could not wait for the lunch hour.

When she come out of the building like always Cooper was waiting for her next to his bike and he smiled as soon as he saw her.

“Hey.” He said as she greeted him with a kiss

“I have big news.” He smiled at her as she tilted her head

“You know that you fixing the entire floor’s computer’s is no news to me. I know you.” She punched him in the arm at this statement

“That was not what I was going to say all do it is true.” She smiled her arms going around Cooper’s neck “Do you have some time off?” he frowned at her question

“I have some days off why?” Felicity just grinned at that like a small child on Christmas morning

“Oh, nothing just that I won this amazing trip to Macau for two.” Cooper just gasped at her words “And I was wondering if you would come with me?”

It didn’t take long for her to get the answer as in the next moment Cooper was kissing her. Once they had parted he smiled at her as she expected his answer

“I would love to go with you.”

* * *

Ray had just landed and to tell the truth, he was excited to finally see his friends. Cisco, as promised, was already waiting for him near the baggage claim.

“Palmer it is so nice to see you again my man.” Cisco said as he hugged him

“It’s nice to be back Amsterdam is stuffy and to say the truth…” he looked around and lowered his voice “I had actually missed Caitlin’s cooking for once even if she stuffs me with too much food.” They both laughed

“Come on my car is parked out front. This time you are staying with me.” Ray looked at his friend surprised “Well do you really wanna be with the Lovey Dovey couple about to get married?” Cisco questioned as Ray just sighed getting in the car

“So how is the search for Felicity going?” Ray knew the question was coming. Finding his sister had been a priority for him since he had graduated from college but with no success

“Still nothing but… I hope I will find her… I won't give up.” Ray said with a smile looking at they passed pay the streets of Starling. He hoped wherever Felicity was that she was at least safe.

* * *

Oliver’s trip to Macau was successful once he had landed and got to his hotel he called the distributor as soon as he unpacked. The great thing was the man was able to meet him in an hour and after making some changes to the original contract they finally come to an agreement. Pictures were taken as they signed the final copy of the contract and shook hands.

* * *

Once he was out of the building and in his car he made a phone call to his grandmother

“We have finalized the contract grams.” He said with a smile guessing that his grandmother was smiling as well

“I could not be more proud of you Oliver.” Hearing her say those words made Oliver smile “I know how tuff it was growing up without your parents and… well, I know that you had to process it somehow…” Oliver interrupted her

“Grams I don’t think we need to talk about the past it all done and over.” He said with a smile as he heard his grandmother sigh

“Now it would be great that you get to propose to Anna without a problem and we would be set for life.” Oliver laughed at that

“Don’t worry about it I promise you everything will be fine. Anna will be on her way here in two days.” He said a smile showed at the mear mention of his future fiance’s name

“I hope so… you would really like Bartol to eat all of his words… it makes for a good show when he is squirming in his chair.” Oliver knew that his grandmother was counting on his and he sure as hell was not going to let her down.

* * *

That evening when Felicity arrived home the first thing she did was look for affordable plane tickets. She was searching knowing well that she was frowning when her phone started ringing. Pulling away from the screen of her laptop she picked it up.

The picture of her mother was flashing back at her. Exhaling loudly she picked it up

“Hi, mom.” She said with a little smile. Apparently, Sara was not really good at keeping things secret as Donna already knew about Felicity’s trip with Cooper. “Mom will you just slow down… it’s not like we are getting married or anything…” she said that Felicity regretted it the same moment.

* * *

Once the exhausting conversation with her mom was over Felicity yawned blinking a few times to look at the laptop's screen as Laurel exited the bathroom

“Hi.” She said as Felicity jumped in the air at the sound of the older Lance’s voice

“Laurel! Do not scare me like that.” she said adjusting her ponytail as the blond laughed a little

“Who did you think it was a ghost?” Laurel asked as Felicity rolled her eyes

“No one… your sister has already blabbed all about the trip to my mother. It is too late in the day for me to hold my own against my mother.” Laurel smiled glancing over at the bed where Sara was snoring lightly

“What did she say?” Laurel knew that whatever it was that Donna said was probably so inappropriate

“There was something about how good of a time I’m going to have and that I should pack protection just in case he forgets and to… be ‘safe’.” Laurel shook her head as Felicity sighed glancing at the tickets for the day after tomorrow. She made a few clicks and purchased the tickets.

“So you have everything ready?” Laurel asked as Felicity nodded

“Yeah, I can’t wait.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray spends some time with friends as Felicity arrives at the hotel where Oliver beeing followed by two man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter I hope you guy's like it I'm so excited for this story so tell me what you think xoxo

When Ray arrived at Caitlin and Barry’s place he knew the apartment would be filled with people but he didn’t exactly expect to see this. Barry’s adoptive sister Iris was smiling next to her boyfriend who whispered something in her ear while Caitlin was bringing some finger food from the kitchen

“Hi, Ray welcome.” She said as she set the food on the table and giving him one of her big crushing hugs

“It has been too long Caitlin you look… great. But I have one complaint…” as he said that Caitlin tilted her head to the side looking at the man in front of her “When do the two of you actually plan to get married?” the brunet bursts into laughter

“Well, it’s not that simple… with my work, at the hospital and Barry working with Dr. Wells, our lives are a little chaotic right now.” She said as she handed him a glass of champaign

“Curtis told me you are still searching for Felicity… any new leads?” she asked as Ray took a sip from his drink and sighed

“Not yet the private investigator I hired is looking into it… but so far nothing has come up.” Caitlin rubbed his shoulder in comfort as her fiance showed up

“Ray so glad you are here man.” Barry said a wide smile on his face as he hugged his friend “Cisco tells me you are planning on opening something here in Staling.” Ray nodded

“It’s still early to say anything but yeah I plan to stay for a while here… I mean I’m not exactly needed in Europe anymore so it’s time to come home.”

“A wise decision.” At the sound of that voice, Ray turned to face the smiling face of Harrison Wells. Next to him his wife Tessa was smiling with the glass of wine in her hand

“It’s nice to see you again Ray.” She said her soft voice always surprised Ray. Considering her profession as a brain surgeon he always expected her to be a little colder but that was not who Tessa was

“It’s nice to see you both… I’m sure that Jesse is around here somewhere?” he asked as Wells sighed with his wife smiled

“Yes, she is with Wally which my husband has a problem with.” Wells just shook his head at his wife's words

“No, I do not have a problem with Wally.” Tessa raised her eyebrows at the statement of her husband “I have a problem with him dating our daughter… I don’t know why you don’t.” Ray tries to suppress his laugh as Caitlin and Barry just smile looking at the couple bickering about their daughter's boyfriend

“Maybe it’s because mom is beeing reasonable.” Jesse who appeared from behind them in hand with Wally said as her father just exhaled. He was letting it go for now.

“It’s nice to see you, Ray.” Ray just smiled at the young Wells shaking his head. This was going to be an interesting night.

* * *

The last two days have been agony for Oliver. Preparations for Anna’s arrival were in full swing so much that the hotel manager was now standing next to him

“Mr. Queen I hope that everything will be to your taste.” The manager whose name Oliver could see but the name didn’t look like something he could pronounce with ease

“Is the orchestra already arranged?” Oliver said as he walked the length of the small square that was part of the hotel

“Yes, they will be over here when you arrive.” The man said as Oliver nodded a few pictures of him and Anna could bee seen at the square and Oliver just smiled while the manager give the orchestra a signal and they started playing. Once he saw Oliver was pleased he give them a sign to stop playing “If I may ask… the woman you plan on proposing… why didn’t she come with you?” Taking a breath Oliver looked at the man

“She had some errands to finish… but she will be here in the afternoon.” The manager nodded showing Oliver the way inside.

* * *

Felicity who had just landed in Macau with Cooper and they were just picking up their bags.

“It’s beautiful here don’t you think?” she asked him as he nodded

“Yeah but I think there is something else that is beautiful.” Felicity shook her head at Coopers words

“Ok, now you are just flattering… you do know you don’t have to do that… I’m already dating you.” She told him as Cooper shrugged when the bus just stopped in front of them

“Come on let’s go.” He told her as they climbed into the bus ready to arrive at the hotel

* * *

Oliver who was touring the hotel with the manager didn’t notice that he was actually beeing followed. Two men dressed as waiters for the hotel were only a few feet away from him hiding. They were extra careful trying to blend in with the rest of them.

“That’s him, Jake.” The older man said as the young one observed Oliver head to toe “That is the man who is trying to ruin our company… but we will ruin him before my son.” He said pulling a small bag with white powder in it as they both smiled “The monkey is falling down tonight.” He said showing him the bottle of water that was in his hand as the young man smiled

* * *

Once they had reached the hotel and checked in Felicity and Cooper went up to their room. Considering that she grew up in a small place Felicity could not stop gasping at the size of the room. It was bigger than her apartment all together.

The living room that had a huge flat screen TV and huge windows that overlooked at the port of the city give an amazing view. The bedroom with a huge king-size bed made her smile and the bathroom was like something out of an interior design magazine.

“Liss this place is…” Cooper started as she comes out of the bathroom. She found him sitting on the bed and she just jumped right next to him “I’m going to check this place out so you can change and meet me downstairs.” Felicity nodded as Cooper made his way out of the room as she glanced towards her bag.

* * *

The man that were following Oliver were still hot on his tail until a phone call interrupted them.

“Are you here yet?” the older one asked over the phone “Good you know that my life depends on it.” He waited for and answer and nodded as the other person hung up “This better work… I am hanging my life on this Jake.” The young Jake nodded

“Don’t worry miss Isabella is an expert in this… she will do her thing.” He assured them when a man approached them asking something in Chinese

“What is he saying?” the older man asked as Jake just shook his head

“I don’t know I don’t speak Chines.” So they both nodded their heads as a group of man carrying vases with flowers passed my them and Jake dropped the bottle with the drink they were supposed to use on Oliver Queen

“What do we do now dad?” he asked his father as they watch the bottle flowing down the canal

“We will just have to make a new one.” He said with a sigh

* * *

Curtis was rushing thru the streets of Starling. He hated rush hour but he hated it more that his boss had booked a plane ticket for that time. With miss Anna in the back seat tapping away on her phone he was becoming nervous. If he doesn't get her to the airport in time… his boss will have his head for sure

“Don’t worry miss Anna we will make it to the airport in time.” He said with a fake smile that the brunet returned

“I’m not worried I know you will get me there in no time.” She said still typing away on her phone

* * *

Felicity who had just changed and freshened up was out of her room looking for Cooper but with no success. Instead of finding Cooper she had just started sneezing. Wiping her nose she took a seat next to the flowing water that comes from the canal when she heard his voice

“This is happening.” As she heard that she looked around and there he was in that little garden talking to himself “Thank you.” She could hear him smirk “I know that it is not the easy thing to have you in my life and right now I’m the one who is asking you to give us a chance at life… I wanna be the first person you see when you wake up in the morning… and the last when you come home and go to bed. I wanna be your partner… share your joy and sadness… wipe your tears when you are crying.” As she listened to this Felicity smiled. He really loved this woman “Trust me why I say that… I have thought about this a lot… and I want you to know that I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side… and don’t worry I will not force you into children all do I can’t promise that my grandmother will not complain.” That made her almost laugh but she stopped herself “I love you Anna but I can’t promise I will love you forever… but I can promise that I will keep trying to give you all my love every day.” Felicity stood there frozen waiting for him to say something more when… she sneezed.

* * *

Oliver frowned as he heard the noise. Getting up from the bench he was sitting on he listened to the silence.

“Who is there?” he asked as nobody replied he started to look around.

Felicity who had just covered her mouth was panicking. Seeing a bottle of water she picked it up and ran to hide behind the tree. She took a sip of the drink praying that Oliver would not see her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Digg visit's the Queen's, Anna get's some news, Felicity finds Cooper in a way and Oliver finally has a confrontation with his two stalkers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little longer and to tell the truth I had fun writing it. I'm glad for the response on this story I hope you like this one tell me what you think xoxo

Digg who had just returned from his trip to Hawaii with his long term girlfriend had decided that it was time to check up on his friend. Since Oliver had not called him in all two weeks he was gone the older man was becoming worried so he decided to stop by the Queen’s mansion to check.

He was let in by one of the maids that worked there and left alone at the entrance to the house. Stepping further into the house he looked around, nothing much has changed since he was last here.

“Digg!” the sound of the younger Queen’s voice made the man turn. “When did you get back?” Thea asked him as she pulled him in for a hug

“A couple of houses ago… but I’m actually looking for your brother is he… at the office?” Digg asked as Thea shook her head

“China.” Thea could see Diggles surprise at her answer

“Is that a business trip…or…?” he asked as Thea lead him into the living room showing him to take a seat on the creamy white couch

“It’s kind of both… he is there to sign some contract with a company in China and to propose.” Diggle smiled lightly at the younger Queen’s words

“So he is finally going to pop the question huh?” he asked as Thea rolled her eyes at this words

“Anna returned from Germany a few days ago. Apparently, it’s permanent… but I have my doubts.” She said as Digg only nodded

“I think you have right to have them… in the six years, they had been together I don’t remember if she ever made it to any of their arranged dates.” Thea smirked at the older man’s words

“To tell you the truth I stopped counting after she missed their tent date.” Diggle laughed

“Thea darling who come?” they were interrupted by the sound of Thea’s grandmother’s voice

“It’s only Digg gramas.” The young Queen answered as the graceful Alessandra Queen made her last step towards the living room

“It is so nice to see you again Mr. Diggle.” She said as the man kissed her cheeks in a way of greeting

“It is always a pleasure to see you Mrs. Queen and if I may say you look more lovely every time I see you.” The woman smiled at him shaking her head

“You are a flatterer Mr. Diggle. Now do tell me how was your trip with Lyla.” She asked as Diggs lips spread into a wide smile.

* * *

Felicity was keeping quiet waiting for Oliver to walk away from the open bottle still in her hand.

“I know somebody is there… I know it.” He said as Felicity took a big glup from the water bottle she was still holding “Am I starting to imagine things because I’m nervous?” he asked himself before he left.

Felicity let go of the breath that she had been holding till then. That was too close. What were the odds that she and Oliver were staying at the same hotel it was really strange?

Glancing at the garden from where she was hiding she made sure he was gone and with a sigh, she walked away from there hoping not to run into him again.

* * *

Curtis and Anna had just made it to the airport in a nick of time and to say that Curtis was relieved is an understatement. If they missed this flight he was sure that his boss would have made his life miserable for the next few months if not forever.

“See we actually made it miss Anna there is no need to worry.” He said with a smile as he pulled her luggage behind him while she smiled at him. Curtis was about to say something when her phone started ringing.

“Hi, Oliver.” She answered as Curtis smiled with a cheeky grin on her face

“Are you at the airport yet?” Oliver asked as Anna just smiled

“Yeah Curtis got me there on time so don’t start having fun without me ok?” she asked as he laughed

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” Was his only response “I can’t wait to see you.” Oliver said as Anna smiled as Curtis observed her

“I miss you too… don’t worry we will soon be together eating amazing food and spending all day in bed.” Curtis couldn’t hold his smile anymore since it was as wide as it could be “I’ll see you soon. I love you! Bye.” Anna said as she hung up

“Miss Anna… when you arrive please listen to our president.” Curtis started as Anna looked at him “President has planned a pro…” he stopped himself as Anna looked at him waiting for him to finish his sentence “He will be waiting like a really professional.” He hoped that miss Anna didn’t notice his slip or at least didn’t notice it

“Ok, I will I promise.” She said as the phone rang again and Curtis smiled

“I will take care of your luggage… while you take your call.” he said walking away as Anna answered watching after him

* * *

“Hi, Tomas.” She said as the man on the other side started talking “Of course I was a little upset but… it’s fine.” She said and all of a sudden her eyes went wide “What?”

“You heard me well Anna we changed our minds.” The man said as she listened to the man carefully “Deutsche Oper Berlin want you to proform as their prima ballerina as Odette. So get back to Berlin on the next flight.” He said as he hung up on her in this moment she didn’t know what to do. Then the memory of three days ago come back to her

_She was sitting next to Oliver in the apartment her head was rested on his chest as his arm was around her shoulders._

_“What are you thinking?” he asked as she looked up at him with a smile_

_“I was just thinking about the first time we met.” He smiled at the thought as well “When was that? Six years ago we were really young back then. I just realized how longer we have been together for so long.” Oliver smiled at her his eyebrow raised_

_“You just realized that?” she shrugged at that question “Look at all the wrinkles I have from waiting for you for so long. I can’t even laugh anymore.” She laughed lightly at his words “Bur right now I’m not letting go of my love… ever.” He said_

* * *

With a sigh, she looked at the departing board noticing there was a flight for Berling in a little while if there were still tickets and then she looked at Curtis who had just started walking towards her with a smile. She was going to leave Oliver waiting one more time and she really didn’t know how she was going to tell him that.

* * *

The dining table at the Queen mansion was quiet. Alessandra Queen who was sitting at the head of the table was looking at her food sighing every now and then with her granddaughter observed her.

Rebecca was not at the table by some accident but Tommy was and he was slowly finishing his meal.

“Grams… are ok?” Thea asked carefully watching as the older woman looked at her with a small smile

“I’m fine sweetie don’t worry.” She said as she bearly took a bit of her food

“You are probably worried about Oliver. Am I right?” Thea asked as Alessandra smiled at her

“I haven’t been this worried about your brother…” she sighed looking at the food on her plate “Since he was a teenager and I received all those calls from the police station telling me that he was arrested.” She took another bite of her food

“Don’t worry I don’t think you will receive a phone call from the police station tonight grams.” As Thea said that Tommy smiled at her as her grandmother nodded

* * *

Felicity’s search for Cooper had ended but not in a nice way. She found him in the restaurant of the hotel with another woman. She could tell he was sweet talking her and by the way, he was sitting closer to her than he had ever sat next to her. Taking a deep breath she walked in with her head held high and walked over to their table.

“Felicity.” He was surprised to see her she could tell. Picking up the glass of water that was on the table she threw it at his face “Honey this is not what it looks like.” He started

“Are you calling me blind Cooper?” she asked and just as he was about to speak she stopped him “Get your bag’s out of my room as soon as possible.” Felicity told him as she started walking away but then she stopped “Oh and if you didn’t know… this relationship… is over. Have a nice life.” She told him walking away with her head held hight as he called after her

* * *

The two men that were following after Oliver were observing as the masseuse was giving him a massage the older man smiled as he turned to his son.

“On our first try, we have failed my son.” He said as Jake nodded with a smile and the bag of white powder in hand

“But in our second we shall succeed.” They laughed lightly and looked over at Oliver who was relaxing on the massage table

* * *

Sneakily they walked over to the man that was massaging Oliver tapping his shoulder two times as they young man turned to face them they showed him a hundred dollar bill. He just shook his head and continued working as Jake sneakily told his father to raise the bribe. Tapping the young man’s shoulder one more time but this time with two hundred dollar bills the young man smiled taking the money as the older man stepped in his place massaging Oliver.

“AAAAAA.” Oliver screamed in pain “Could you do it more gently.” He asked as the older man nodded

“Yes.” As he continued massaging while his son took one of the water bottles and sipped the white powder in it while his father kept Oliver down on the massage table

“Hurry it up.” The father told Jake who almost spilled the whole powder on his hand while Oliver broke free and sat down

“Would you like a drink?” Jake asked as he showed Oliver the bottle “It’s from the natural springs.” Jake said with a smile as he handed Oliver the bottle.

* * *

Opening the bottle Oliver took a long sip as both men smiled because their plan was put into action. After taking a few longs glups Oliver looked at the man standing next to him and he frowned.

“You look familiar.” He said as the man shook his head while Oliver’s finger touched where his mole was the man closed his eyes. The mole fell off and Oliver gasped “President Thawne!” he yelled jumping off the table “Why are you here? What are you even doing in China?” Oliver asked as both Thawne man started crying and got down on their knees

“It is fine that you bought our factory… but did you really have to lay off the workers too?” the older Thawne asked, “Most of the people of Cenwood work at that factory what are you trying to accomplish starve the town?” Oliver shook his head at the words of the old man

“Please help us.” Jake who was standing next to his father said

“Why would I give you the factory that I bought legally Thawne?” Oliver asked as both father and son thought about this “Go home and get the popple out of the factory. I will be coming there in two weeks to close the factory.” Now both men were on their feet holding on to each of Oliver’s arms “Let go of me!” he yelled as they released him “I’m not going to change my mind no matter how hard you beg me.” He said as he made his way from both men who were calling after him. He didn’t make it far as he fall on his knees

* * *

“Dad the stimulants must be working.” Jake said to his father as Oliver got back up on his feet

“Well, of course, it is, after all, it is the best one there is.” Thawne said as Oliver fell again “Look at him fall again.” Thy both smiled observing the blond man walking away


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity and Oliver make a 'mistake' while his grandmother worries about the proposal and Anna worries about her relationship with Oliver

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guy's, I hope you like this one I'm so happy when I write this story. I hope you liked it tell me what you think xoxo  
> P.S. If some you do find this plot familiar that is because it is based on a plot of a drama and manhua by the name Fated to love you.

Oliver could bearly walk down the hallway. He was making his way to his room slowly sustaining himself by the wall. Oliver felt dizzy and once he had reached his door it took him a few tries to open the door of his hotel room. Once he was inside the dizziness continued and he bearly made it to the bed when he took a seat on the bed. Glancing at his watch and shook his head.

“It is almost time to go pick up Anna.” Shaking his head and slapping his cheeks but the dizziness returned and he fell unconscious on the bed.

* * *

Slowly making their way thru the hallway Thawne and his son who were now dressed as part of the maintenance at the hotel. While they were pushing the cleaning cart looking behind them to see if someone had noticed them.

As they reached the room 2009 Jake pulled out the master key that he had got from one of the men that was part of the staff of the hotel. Opening the door both men slipped inside closing the door shut behind them.

* * *

Once in the room, they made their way straight to the bedroom where a sleeping Oliver was lying on his back.

“Hello?” Mr. Thawne said snapping his fingers in front of Oliver’s face but the man didn’t budge

“Dad I think this worked perfectly.” Jake said to his father

“Well, of course, it did the Dragon has never failed in a mission… now come on help me undress him.” He said as Jake nodded his head.

First, his shoes were the first thing to fall to the ground and his shirt and pants followed leaving Oliver in only his boxers. As the two man observed him

“Dad would you look at that.” Jake said as his father nodded

“That is a fine example of the man specimen my son… even if he did do to us what he did.” The older man said “Come on let’s cover him up… the girl will be here soon.” Covering Oliver with a duvet they looked around the room and closing the curtains they went out the door leaving it only slightly open.

“Grab the chart.” Thawne said to his son who tried to turn it all the way around but the hallway was narrow and while they were pushing and pulling and turning one of the broomsticks turned the number 9 to a 6.

* * *

Kara was going to be late and she knew it. Caitlin and Iris were probably fuming with rage right now as well as her sister. In her defense, it was not her fault Michael could be really distracting if he tried.

“I’m so sorry.” She said as she arrived at the restaurant in a hurry

“Seriously?” Caitlin asked as she sighed while her Alex was giving her a death glare

“You two had been together for a year now… somebody would think it has been two days by the way you act.” Kara just smiled

“It doesn’t matter anymore… they will always be like this.” Alex said, “Will we just order some food I’m starving.” Caitlin started giggling at Alex's words

“You are hungry… and she is the one that is pregnant.” She pointed at a really pregnant Iris

“Yeah well, I really can’t wait for this baby to get out… I can’t even tie my own shoes.” Iris said as she pouted while Caitlin smiled at her

“Well, then it’s a good thing that your due date is soon.” Kara said as the waiter approached them

“Would you lady’s like to order?” As all of them started smiling

* * *

Alessandra Queen could not sleep. It was not that unusual for her to feel this way but tonight she really wished that her worries would let her sleep. There was no news from Oliver and it got her concerned. She had already called him a few times but there was no answer. He and Thea were the last remaining descendant of the Queen family and sometimes it worried her.

Here as she sat in the dark kitchen with the cup of tea in her hand it made her realize how short life was. She really hoped that Oliver was able to propose to Anna and if by some luck they would return with a grandchild on the way she could die happily.

“Grams why are you still up?” Thea said as she turned on the light in the kitchen

“I’m just thinking how nice it would be if your brother had proposed to Anna earlier… I might have already had some great-grandchildren by now.” Thea laughed as she opened the fridge to grab some milk from it

“Grams I wouldn’t count on that… even if my brother had proposed to her earlier… you still wouldn’t be a great grandmother trust me.” She said as she poured the milk into a mug

“You think so?” the older woman asked as Thea took her seat next to her

“I know so… Anna wouldn’t sacrifice here ballet career to have children yet.” Taking a sip from their drinks they both sighed

“So that must mean that I’m going to die before I see Oliver’s children huh?” she asked her granddaughter

“Don’t worry grams if they don’t give you great-grandchildren I’ll try.” Alessandra smiled at her granddaughter's words and in that moment she felt a little bit at ease.

* * *

Felicity who had just got off the elevator was trying to hold her balance. She was dizzy and her vision was blurry and it had nothing to do with her glasses. Shaking her head once again she steadied herself and made it down the hallway.

With a blurry vision, she looked for her room 2006. One side head the numbers 2008 so she turned around and there is was. She smiled pulling out her key card and she pushed the key to open the door. What she didn’t notice was that the door was already open so pushing the door slightly she walked in with the door closing behind her.

Once inside she took off her glasses and went straight to bed.

* * *

Ray had spent his entire day on the computer responding to emails when his phone rang. The name of the investigator who was searching for his sister flashed on the screen.

“Hello.” He answered as the man on the other side greeted him

“I hope I’m not interrupting your work, Mr. Palmer.” Ray rubbed his eyes from tiredness of a whole day spent staring at a computer screen

“No it’s fine Mr. Scott do you have something for me?” Ray asked and as usual, he got disappointing news “Keep looking I’m not giving up… my sister… she has to be somewhere.” He said as he said hanging up

“Hey man.” Cisco said as he walked thru the front door of his apartment “How was your day?” he asked as Ray smiled

“Well, it contained from mostly answering a thousand emails.” Cisco laughed at he sat his bag on the couch

“Righ who did you just talk to?” Cisco asked as Ray looked at his friend and sighed

“The investigator I hired to find Felicity.” His friend nodded as Ray shut down his computer

“Still no news?” Cisco asked as Ray shook his head “Hey, you are going to find her… like you always say she is got to be somewhere out there.” Ray nodded and he sure hoped that it was true.

* * *

Anna’s had just landed in New York and was awaiting the call for her flight to London from where she will be flying to Berlin. The message that she left on Oliver’s phone still worried here. She checked her phone for the tenth time to see if there was a reply or if he had called but there was nothing.Maybe he was angry and she knew that he had every right to be angry with her… but this… this was what she dreamed of performing as Odette had been what she wanted. Anna just hoped Oliver would understand that.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the call for her flight was announced and she got up from the waiting area and walked towards the passengers who were going to start boarding the flight just like her.

* * *

Oliver was only half awake when he noticed there was somebody lying next to him. He smiled taking a deep breath. Her soft curls were shredded on the pillow she looked peaceful. As he touched her shoulder she pushed it away.

“Go away.” She murmured but Oliver was insistent and tried again this time coming closer to her

“I know what I did is unforgettable.” He whispered to her

“It’s more than that.” she said trying to push him away

“I want you to know that I’m sorry… and that I’m glad that you come here with me.” As he said that she just sighed and that was when he made her turn to him.

Oliver’s vision was still blurry but he could feel her next to him so he pulled her closer wrapping his arms around her as he took in her scent. It was beautiful like a summer rain with a little hint of vanilla.

He kissed her slowly savoring this moment Oliver didn’t want to wait… because in all honestly… he feared that… that she was going to disappear.

* * *

Felicity didn’t expect Cooper to apologize. He was way too stubborn to do that. But hearing him say those words and the way he was holding her now… she never felt that way with him… like she was the only woman he could see himself with.

With each kiss, they shared she felt more alive and wanted that she ever had been. The way he held her like she was going to break if he touched her any harder as his fingers mapped out every curve of her body Felicity felt like she was melting in his arms while he brought her to heaven.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity and Oliver get a surprise when they wake up, Curtis is afraid of beeing killed by Oliver and Ray continues his search for his sister

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why but I ended this chapter in one day... maybe this story is just inspiring I hope you like it tell me what you think xoxo

Laurel had just started the coffee machine as her sister got out of the bathroom stretching out.

“Good morning sunshine how did it go last night?” Laurel asked as she poured the hot coffee into two mugs while Sara yawned

“Well I… don’t… know.” Laurel frowned at her words. It was a rear occasion that Sara was doubting how the date went

“Ok… now I’m worried… what happened?” she asked as Sara sighed taking a seat at the breakfast bar

“Well… for starters she didn’t show any emotion during the entire dinner… it was like eating with a robot. I was waiting for her to ask for motor oil…” Laurel started laughing as Sara sighed “I’m serious… are all lawyers like that?”

“She is a lawyer?” Laurel asked as she watched her sister open the jar of jam

“Yeah, she works for some big divorce firm why?” Sara said looking at her sister while she grabbed the slice of bread

“Nothing and for her showing no emotion… maybe she is not comfortable showing everything on the first date.” Laurel said grabbing her toast and taking a bite

“Maybe.” Sara said as she put some jam on her bread “So… what do you think our roommate is doing right now?” she asked as Laurel shook her head

“Really that is your main concern right now?” she asked as her sister nodded

“Well since you don’t have an interesting life and mine doesn't exist… Felicity is the only person that has one so… yes.” She said with a smile

“She is probably lying in bed with Cooper waiting for room service to bring them their breakfast in bed.” Laurel told her taking a sniff at her coffee wishing it was not so hot

“Yeah… she is so lucky… I mean who stays with their college boyfriend… to be honest I would have thought that Cooper would be smart and propose already.” Laurel nodded

“Maybe he is not just ready for that kind of commitment.” Sara blinked at her sister's eyes

“Or maybe he asked and Liss turned him down.”

“Maybe.” Laurel said as they both smiled

* * *

The breakfast table was set at the Queen mansion Rebecca was unfortunately already at the table when Alessandra made her way down. Without a word, she took her seat as the maid served her some coffee.

“And my granddaughter?” she asked as once of the maid’s walked over to her

“Miss’s Queen left early this morning… she said she had something important to take care of.” As the woman said that Alessandra nodded

“Oh well…” she looked at her left side noticing how quiet Rebecca was “What is it Rebecca you have something to say?” Alessandra asked the younger woman who smiled

Rebecca Merlyn was a brunet of medium height with brown eyes that matched her son’s. She had shown up in Alessandra's life thanks to her son. Robert had abandoned the family once his illness had surfaced. He left Moira with a seven-year-old Oliver and a nearly one-year-old Thea and that was about the time he met Rebecca. She was with him almost until his death, but for some reason, Alessandra could not let herself trust the woman.

“There is nothing…but I’m wondering…” and there it was. Rebecca was smart she knew how to play her cards well “Do you have any news about Oliver’s proposal to Anna.” She said with a smile as Tommy who was sitting next to her tried to pretend he was somewhere else.

“There are still no news Rebecca but don’t worry… I’m sure that my grandson has already executed his plan.” She said with a fake smile on her lips “Would you care form more coffee?” she offered as Rebecca just smiled

* * *

The bright ray’s of sunshine were entering the hotel room which made Felicity frown. Why did the morning have to be so bright? Opening her eyes she made all of her senses on alert and that was when she saw his hand.

Felicity tried recalling what had happened last night but the only thing she could remember was walking towards her room and feeling extremely dizzy. She didn’t meet anyone on her way so that would mean that the man lying next to her was Cooper.

She cursed herself for whatever she had done last night. Glancing over at the floor she saw her dress on the floor as well as her underwear. Looking at the night stand she saw her glasses she almost reached them with her hand but before she could her stopped her.

“Don’t.” he said as she stood still and frowned “Stay here with me for a little while longer.” Coopers' voice sounded different somehow.

* * *

Thawne and his son Jake had just reached the floor of Oliver’s room they were planning to surprise him and catch him right handed. That was what yesterday had been all about. If the girl had done her job right… they should have a nice footage of Oliver Queen butt naked with a woman in his bed. The camera was already in Jake’s hand ready to record as they got off the elevator. Once they had reached his room using the master key both walked into two people screaming.

* * *

Oliver could feel her turning towards him so he slowly opened his eyes but what he saw in front of him were not Anna’s green eyes but the blue eyes of a blond and then they both screamed.

“Who are you and what are you doing here in my room?” They both screamed “Your room this is my room!” they both yelled as she pulled the sheets to cover herself as they both calmed down

“I know you from somewhere.” Oliver said as he frowned trying to recall where he knew the blond from but before he could Thawne and his son burst into the room with a camera “What are you two doing here?” he asked as the girl covered her face with the sheet

“You asked for this Mr. Queen… it was you who made the first move not us… we are just defending our town and the factory.” Thawne said as his son nodded

“I guess you already got acquainted with the best woman in Canwood…” Jake said as he walked over to the blond “Miss Katarina…” he said as he pulled the sheet off and both Thawne man gasped

“Felicity?” they both asked

“You two idiots!” she yelled as she got up picking up her things and ran straight into the bathroom while a confused Oliver looked at the two man ran off.

Felicity, he knew that name. It took him a few moments but Oliver remembered it. The girl who helped him find the ring in the mall after he dropped it. He slept with that girl last night. Closing his eyes he sighed. This was really not happening.

* * *

Once Jake and his father had left the room running out towards the elevator before the door’s closed. They both looked as pale as a paper.

“Did I see right, Jake?” Thawne asked as Jake just nodded at his father

“We are dead… Felicity will kill us… she… she used her loud voice on us… we are going to be on every no-fly list when we get home.” Jake said as the man who was in the elevator looked at them like they were crazy

“And Donna… I’m not going to eat for at least a month.” Thawne said as both men started crying

“We are so dead!”

* * *

Felicity could not believe what was happening to her. She just spent a night with a stranger and the worst part is she doesn't remember any of it. If it wasn’t for the soreness between her thighs she wouldn’t believe something had happened last night. Putting on her clothes she shook her head trying to remember anything but nothing was coming back.

She was so going to kill Jake and his father Arthur for this, but that train of thoughts was interrupted by the knocking on the door.

“Felicity!” she jumped at the sound of her name while she looked into the mirror she looked like a disaster “Please come out… we need to talk.” He said as Felicity took a deep breath and put her best brave face on and opened the door.

* * *

A car had just parked in front of the HQ of QI and Thea Quen went out she had a smile on her face as she turned to the person in the driver’s seat.

“I’ll call you so we can have dinner.” She said with a smile closing the car door she stepped away from it as it drove away.

Once she had entered the building Thea was greeted by the security man at the entrance as she scanned her employ ID and went towards the elevators. Stepping onto the twelfth floor she was surprised to be welcomed by a panicked Curtis.

“Miss’s Queen I’m a dead man.” Thea looked at him surprised as she started walking towards her office

“Ok, Curtis will you calm down. Now why would my brother kill you?” she asked as she pushed the glass doors leading into her office. She said hello to her personal assistant who was already working a some paperwork

“Yesterday… I got a call from the driver that was supposed to pick up miss Anna.” Thea nodded as she sat her bag on the table “He said that Mr. Queen was not coming down and should he go on without him… I give him the ok because I thought Mr. Queen probably fell asleep.” Thea nodded as she sat down in her chair and started her computer still listening to Curtis “I got a call an hour later saying that the plane had landed but miss Anna did come out of it.” That was the moment the young woman looked at the man in front of her

“She wasn’t on the plane.” Thea shook her head “I know it… that woman is not able to keep any kind of promise.” Curtis just looked at her helpless

“What am I going to do… Mr. Queen… he will have my head for this.” he said as Thea shook her head

“Don’t worry… my brother is not going to kill you… but you are going to have to reach him on your own.” Thea said with a smiled

“Are you sure you can’t do that?” he asked as Thea laughed at his words shaking her head

* * *

Oliver was sitting on the hotel’s bed when she came out. He observed her as she put her glasses on. To say this was the first time he was in a situation like this would be a lie. Oliver used to be in this situation every week… but he would usually remember last night and he would be out the door before the girl even woke up.

“Hi.” he was the first one to speak as she looked at him her head tilted to the side “You might not remember me…” before he could finish his thought she interrupted him

“You are the guy who lost the ring… one that was going to propose to his girlfriend.” She closed her eyes shaking her head

“Yeah.” Was Oliver’s only response as she took a seat next to him on the bed “Felicity what were you doing in my room in the first place?” he asked as she shook her head

“You mean what you are doing in my room right?” Oliver just shook his head

“No this is my room 2009…” he said walking over to the dresser and picked put his key card “See.” She shook her head

“No this is 2006.” she turned to the nightstand and picked up her own key card

“Come on.” He said as he got started walking while she looked at him in confusion “To the door…” he said as she nodded following him.

* * *

Ray had left the apartment early this morning to go see Sister Abigail who was helping him in his search for his sister Felicity. They had just exited the church and were walking towards the backyard.

“I’m doing everything I can Ray… but it’s not easy. Many years have passed it’s going to take some time to find this information.” She told him as they walked “We are not supposed to tell this information so it is a little bit more difficult keeping track, Ray. I’m really sorry.” He smiled at the young nun

“There is no need to be sorry… it’s not your fault.” The woman smiled at him

“You know that I will help you in any way I can Ray… you… you have made this place in depth to you... this is the only way we know of repaying you.” Ray just shook his head “It’s true this orphanage would not have survived without you.” They laughed together as a ball come at their feet and Ray stopped it from going further

“Mr. can you give us the ball back!” the kids yelled as Ray smiled observing the kids and then he looked at sister Abigail

“If you find something you know how to reach me.” The woman nodded at his words as he turned to look at the kids he pushed the ball joining the kids on the little course playing with the ball while sister Abigail watched him with a smile.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver calls security, Laurel is swamped with work as both Thawne man are chaese for the camera

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it is a little late if you want to know how often I will update well it depends sometimes I will update every day and some others every other day I hope you like this chapter

Now that they were standing in front of the door of the room Oliver felt confused. He was certain this was his room but the numbers 2006 were staring right at him. Frowning he turned around and noticed another room with the same number. Looking back at the door that both he and Felicity had stepped out of something looked strange. He touched the numbers and noticed that the number 6 was moving. Turning it around the six become a nine.

“This is my room.” He said as she sighed “How did you even get in?” she just shrugged her shoulders

“I don’t know I think the door was open.” Oliver was sure that he didn’t leave the door opened so opening the door he stepped it and a little piece of wood moved as he made a step forward. Picking it up he observed it

“Or maybe somebody made sure it didn’t close.” He walked back into his room as Felicity followed after him.

* * *

Kara had been rushing to work if miss Grant didn’t find her waiting for her in front of her office with her coffee in her hand Kara would bet her life that she would not have a job tomorrow. It was good that she made it on time and before Cat Grant walked thru the elevator door’s

“Kara somebody used my elevator again.” She said as she walked passed her grabbing her coffee “Find them and… I don’t know do what you want with them but make sure they never use it again.” Cat said as she walked into her office dropping her bag on her desk and taking her glasses off to observe her assistant.

“Yes, miss Grant is there anything else?” Kara asked in hope that the woman didn’t have any more favors to ask.

“No, now go I will call you if I need you.” She said as Kara ran out of the office

“Well, you still have all your body parts.” Winn said as she turned to look at him with a smile

“Hey, she is not that bad.” Win just raised her eyebrows at her words

“Are you kidding me… she fired the whole security team last week alone… who knows when she will strike again.” Kara just laughed as she made her way from Winn

* * *

Laurel was deep in paperwork the case she was working on was making her head spinning and it is only 2 PM. She pulled herself away from the desk and stood up stretching her legs and arms as the door to her office opened

“I brought Chinese.” Her sister Sara said, “I’m guessing you didn’t eat.” Laurel just shook her head as her sister pulled out a few containers with food out of a plastic bag

“This case is killing me…” she said as Sara offered her chopsticks that she gladly took

“What can you tell me?” Sara asked taking a bite of her food and moaning in pleasure of the delicious food.

“Well, a company that is an old client of ours has been robbed. Some of their work has been stolen but I just can’t find a pattern… it’s been going on for a while… I just don’t know who has been doing this.” Laurel said as she dug into her food “Why did you bring me food?”

“Well, your secretary may have mentioned that you didn’t leave your office in the whole day… not even to go pee.” Laurel just shook her head at Sara's statement “And if you want to know why Chinese well that is in honor of Felicity having the time of her life there while she left us to rot.” Laurel almost let out a laugh with her mouth food of food “Napkin?”

“Thanks do you have some water in there as well?” Sara just nodded reaching into the plastic bag and handed her a bottle

“Don’t you think it’s strange?” Sara asked as Laurel raised her eyebrows drinking her water “That Felicity hasn’t called us yet.”

“Maybe she is just busy.” Laurel pointed out setting the bottled water on the table

“Or something happened.” Sara said as Laurel rolled her eyes

* * *

“What are you going to do?” Felicity asked as they walked right back into the room

“I’m calling security… those two guys… they are going to answer to both of us. Which reminds me where do you know them from?” Felicity sighed at the mention of that

“They… they live in the same place I come from. My mother owns a restaurant there.” she told him

“You… don't tell me you are from Canwood too?” he asked as Felicity nodded “I really shouldn’t have bought that factory.” He whispered to himself as he called the security.

* * *

Arthur and Jake Thawne were about to leave the hotel when Arthurs phone started ringing.

“Wait I have a message.” He said pulling the phone from his pants as his son looked over his shoulder and they both read the message

“ _Room 2009 is missing._ ” Both men frowned

“What the hell does that mean?” Jake asked his father

“A room can’t just disappear can it?” Arthur asked his son who shook his head

“I don’t know… but we should get out of here… if either Felicity or Mr. Queen find us we are dead… either way.” Jake said as his father nodded

* * *

Once they had reached the security guards both Oliver and Felicity were lead into the surveillance room. A few man and woman who were working in front of monitors just started searching for Arthur and Jake as Felicity sighed

“If you would let me work on one of those I would find them in less time.” She whispered as Oliver looked at her in confusion

“You know how to do this?” he asked pointing to the computers as Felicity smiled

“Please, I graduated MIT when I was twenty… give me a few minutes and I’ll find them.” She told him as Oliver looked at one of the men sitting in front of the computer

“Get up.” He told him as Felicity took his seat. Her fingers started flying across the keyboard and just like she had said in a few minutes she had pulled a picture of Jake and his father looking at Oliver “Come with me.” He told her stepping out of the room as she followed and so did a few security guards.

* * *

When Arthur and Jake noticed the security guards they made a run for it but what they didn’t know was that Oliver and Felicity were following after them.

“There they are!” Oliver said as he saw them at the entrance to the hotel while every security guard from the hotel chased after them as well as Oliver and Felicity

A few seconds later Arthur was caught while his son was about to escape. Jake turned wanting to help his father but didn’t know how. The security guards were holding him tight and wanted the camera that was in his hands. With no other option, Arthur threw the camera towards his son who was standing next to railing of the canal. Jake couldn’t catch the camera that fell into the water as everyone held their breath. Both Oliver and Felicity smiled as the guards let go of Arthur who ran away with his son.

“Leve the camera catch them.” Oliver yelled as Felicity stood still next to him as he held her hand.

“Can you let go of my hand now?” Felicity asked as Oliver looked at how her small hand was still in his and let it go “Thanks.” She said as Oliver sighed

* * *

Thea was a nervous wreck. Sitting in the restaurant she wanted for her grandmothers figure to show up. It felt like she was back in high school waiting to tell her that she cut class today. Now she actually understood why Curtis was so scared this morning. Her grandmother is going to feel so disapointed when she finds out what Anna had done.

“I’m so sorry for beeing late honey.” Thea smiled at the sound of her grandmother's voice

“It’s ok grams.” She said as the waiter showed up and they placed their orders

“Have you heard from your brother today.” At that Thea just smiled sipping on the water that she had in her glass

“Actually I wanted to talk to you about Oliver.” When blue eyes met her green Thea took a deep breath “Please don’t overreact ok?” she asked as her grandmother nodded “When I got at QI this morning Curtis was waiting for me.” She could see that the older woman was listening to her “He was… he told me that… he got a call last night… the drove that was supposed to pick up Anna… he said that she never showed up… and when Curtis went to check with the airline… they told him Anna didn’t board that plane.” She could see her grandmother letting go of a breath slowly

“She… s she never arrived?” as she asked that Thea nodded “Then why didn’t Oliver call us… have you tried reaching out to your brother?” she asked taking a large sip of the water

“I tried… his cell phone is shut down… Curtis is still trying to reach him.” Thea said a sad expression was obvious on her face. She felt sad because her grandmother had hoped for this trip so much and… well, Oliver has to get married in a hundred day… if not… the board will take him from his position as CEO “Try to stay calm grams will you.” The old woman was taking calm breaths trying to steady the beating of her heart

* * *

After countless hours of calling Curtis had finally reached Oliver and told him everything. It didn’t seem like he was angry at him at all

“Sir I did everything as you asked and I just got a confirmation that miss Anna had taken a flight from New York to London from where she will be flying to Berlin.” Cutis said as all he could hear was silence from the other side “I feel like all of this was my fault Mr. Queen I should have made sure she boarded a plane and took her seat. She must have come back when I sent her off. I’m so sorry.” Curtis said as he cried

“It’s fine Curtis. Don’t worry about it… it’s not your fault.” Oliver said as he hung up.

* * *

All the preparation for last night’s proposal were beeing taken down. All the decorations and flowers were beeing taken away. His phone rang and he looked down at his phone seeing there was a voice message that he didn’t head.

_‘Oliver first of al I’m sorry. I know that right now you must feel disappointed by me. And I know what this trip was supposed to be about and it makes me feel worse. But when I went to that audition in Berlin I was crushed when I come home to Starling. When the call from Berlin come I knew I couldn’t let that opportunity go. Let me dance one more time and when I return I will come back to you Oliver. I love you.’_

Once he heard the message Oliver sighed. He was left waiting one more time.

“Are you ok?” at the sound of the voice Oliver turned to see Felicity standing there

“No… I’m not ok.” He said as she waited for him to continue “My…girlfriend if I can even call her that… left me waiting for what seems to be the hundredth time.” He said as she smiled

“I’m really sorry.” He just nodded making his way towards the hotel as she watched him.

* * *

Slowly after Oliver had left so had she had followed planning to get some rest in her own room. Getting on the elevator she pressed the 12-floor before a few more people came into the elevator. She could sense they were looking at her and then she noticed it. Her shoes… they weren’t on her feet. It’s strange that she didn’t notice that till now.

As the elevator reached her floor she stepped out of it and continued walking towards her room expecting some peace. But what she found surprised her. Cooper was in her room with another woman.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity kicks Cooper out of her room with Oliver's help as Oliver plans to give Cooper a little taste of revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi me again sorry it's this late but I had just finished it so here is go's. I hope you like this chapter tell me what you think xoxo

“What are you still doing in this room?” Felicity asked her voice higher than she expected it to be

“Felicity honey I didn’t…” Cooper started as she stopped him by raising the hand

“You know what I don’t even want to know… get out of my room you and… her.” She said with a smile that didn’t exactly reach her eyes as the girl picked up her things running out of the room but Cooper was still there

“You can’t kick me out.” He said as Felicity stared at him. In that moment she had only one thought why the hell had she dated this idiot for all these years?

“Get out Cooper I swear to God I will call the security on you!” she yelled at him as he still didn’t move “Get out!!!” she tried once again as somebody’s footsteps could be heard. She turned expecting to see the girl who had just left the room. Instead, she saw the man with who she spent last night.

“You left this in my room.” He said putting her shoes on the floor as he observed Cooper from the corner of his eye “Do you need me to get him out of the room?” he whispered to Felicity who was putting on a brave face and holding her tears in and nodded “I think you heard her the first time… I think she told you to get out.” Now he was facing Cooper 

“Who is this guy Felicity?” Cooper questioned as she just sighed. Could this day just end already?

“You know what Felicity…” Oliver said looking at her as his blue eyes met hers “Come with me there is no need to waste your words on him.” He said as he took Felicity’s hand but before they left the room he looked at Cooper one more time “You… let me tell you something… you don’t deserve to be called a man… you are simple trash.” As Oliver said that Cooper opened his mother to answer but Oliver beat him to it “People like you should not even be considered people.” He said as he turned to look at Felicity who didn’t know if she should say something “Come on let’s go.” As Oliver said that he guided her outside of the room and towards one of the terraces on their floor.

* * *

Oliver was expecting her to start crying the moment the were on the terrace but no. this woman was quiet and all she did was take a few deep breaths

“If you want to cry… I promise I won’t judge… I’m the last person who should.” He said as he leaned on the railing while she shook her head. Her blond curls fell from her shoulders

“That’s the worst thing.” She said as he turned to finally look at her. Her blue eyes were focused on the people walking beneath them “I should feel like crying… but I don’t.” she laughed lightly. It was a nice laugh

“That guy should not be called anyone’s boyfriend.” Oliver said as Felicity laughed again

“You know what the sad thing is?” he glanced at her as Felicity smiled “I’ve been with that guy since college.” Oliver just gasped in surprise

“How old are you?” it was the first time he asked her that noticing that she was probably younger than him by more than a few years

“I’m gonna be twenty-six soon.” Only five years. He was only five years older than her

“So you have been with this guy for over five years then.” Felicity nodded

“What about you?” as she asked him that Oliver just frowned confused at his question “How long have you and your girlfriend been together?” Oliver laughed at her question as Felicity smiled “What? It’s a normal question.”

“I’m not laughing at your question, I’m laughing because of the word girlfriend in your question.” He could feel the blond’s eyes on him

“Why were you not going to propose to her last night?” Felicity asked as Oliver nodded

“I don’t know if she is even worthy of me calling her my girlfriend.” He said with a sigh as Felicity frowned “This is… it’s not the first time she has left me waiting. We have been together for six yeas.” He told Felicity as he turned to face her she seemed to have been listening to him carefully “I can name every airport in which she didn’t show up on the top of my head. Paris, London, Rome, Shanghai, Los Angeles, New York… and those are just the top of the list… in six years that we have been together… I think we went on a total of six dates. That’s how many she actually showed up for… A date for every year… missed birthdays, anniversaries… My sister was right I should have stopped waiting a long time ago.” He said shaking his head

“You know what I think?” Felicity finally spoke again “I think that you love her that much that… you just can’t let go.” Oliver exhaled and smiled

“Why do people that hurt us get away with it… and we are the one’s left crying and cursing in the end. When did the world become so cruel?” he asked as Felicity shook her head with a sigh

“The world has always been like this Oliver… you just didn’t notice it until now.” She told him as Oliver smiled

“You know what we are tougher than this and we will show them that.” he said grabbing Felicity’s hand one more time

“Where are we going?” she asked as he rushed her into the elevator and pressed the lobby as they rode down. A few minutes later they found themselves in what seemed to be a beauty salon.

* * *

In front of them, two men both dressed in dalmatian print shirt and jeans with the biggest gasp’s on their faces and hands covering their mouths stood in front of them.

“How the hell are we supposed to do that?” one of the men said to the other just shook his head

“I think this will require drastic measures and double the pay.” Oliver saw that coming

“I don’t care how much it cost even if it is triple the cost… I want her transformed from head to toe into the most gorges woman… so that every man who sees her would be dumbstruck.” At that, Felicity looked at him in confusion

“I’m sorry can we talk about this for a moment… you are talking about my fiscal appearance… you can’t just…” Oliver interrupted her by taking off her glasses “Hey give those back… I can’t see without them…” she yelled trying to reach her glasses but Oliver was taller than her and she couldn’t reach for them

“Trust me, Felicity.” He whispered to her he told her as she sighed

“Well if that is what you want.” On of the two-man said to Oliver who nodded his head

“Ok let’s do this.” they both said dragging Felicity with them

“Wait a minute I didn’t agree to any of this… stop…Oliver!!!” she yelled as they dragged her away while Oliver took a seat on the sofa and pulled out his phone. This was going to take a while.

* * *

While he waited Oliver could hear Felicity screaming and yelling out curses over and over. He would occasionally glance over to where the noise was coming with a sigh and then he would turn to look at his phone once again.

As he was reading something on his phone he could hear the sound of footsteps that stopped just in front of him. The two-man from before who were obviously gay stood in front of him

“I think we have created the best work of our lives.” One of the men said as Oliver just wanted to roll his eyes but he stopped himself

“I can positively say that she is a completely different woman now.” The other one said with a smile as he looked at his partner

“If I didn't know any better I would have assumed we were magicians.” He said with a laugh as Oliver exhaled

“Ok, I get it you two a brilliant… can I see the girl now?” Oliver question as both men nodded and smiled

“Ready?” they asked as Oliver nodded “Ok go!” and with that, they moved to reveal her.

* * *

Oliver was in awe when he saw her. Felicity was a beautiful woman without the whole glam but now… she looked breathtaking. Her blond hair was curled to perfection and put in a half updo, her blue eyes now seemed even bigger because of the makeup as well as the lack of glasses and her small lips were painted a light pink. The dress she had looked amazing on her the sweetheart neckline and the fitted upper half showed off all the best features she had as the flowy skirt of the dress ran all the way down to the floor and as she turned he could see the few crossed straps over her exposed back and the fact that the dress was purple looked great against her pale skin.

“What do you think?” she asked as Oliver blinked a few times

“You… look… so beautiful.” He said as he walked over to her “Not a bad job boys… not a bad job at all.” He handed over and envelope that he had prepared for them “Now Felicity do you know anything about gambling?” at the Felicity just give him a half smile.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thea worries about Oliver, grandma is worried about the family legacy as Felicity and Oliver leave Cooper penniless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's this late but the page was down for a while I hope you like it tell me what you think xoxo

Jake and Arthur Thawne were both sitting on the street they were lucky to escape the fury of the hotel’s security guards. But now they were looking at many of the street vendors selling food as their stomack’s growled.

“We need to stay strong son.” Artur said as they both watched people eating their food

“But dad it’s…” Jake said as his father hit him in the ribs

“We can’t who knows what that monster of a man is doing to poor Felicity.” Arthur said inhaling

“I’m sure Felicity has done far worse to him that he could do to her.” Jake said as his father just shrugged “But we can’t eat now… not when we don’t know how much she is suffering.”

* * *

Oliver and Felicity had returned to his room for him to change. She didn't know what he had planned at all but to say she was a little excited was an understatement. Felicity had just told Oliver how she knew all there was about gambling because her mother had worked at a casino before she opened her own restaurant.

“I could count cards before I was fifteen.” She told him as he laughed while she waited for him to get out of his bathroom. When he come out a smile was on his face and Felicity felt paralyzed for a few seconds.

He was dressed in a tuxedo and Felicity felt like her jaw was going to drop. Thankfully she was able to save her face as she blinked. She was not blind she noticed how Oliver looked his features could be chiseled on a greek god’s sculpture.

“What do you think?” he asked as she swallowed hard

“You look hot… I mean you look good… that is not that you don’t look hot… I mean handsome… you are handsome… and I should not be telling you this I’m pretty sure that you know that… and oh God I’m rambling again.” She said closing her eyes as Oliver just smiled “Why didn’t you stop me?” she asked as she opened her eyes

“Because I find it rather… unique.” Oliver said offering her his hand to take “Now shall we?” she just smiled taking his hand

* * *

Digg was sitting in the bar alone waiting. It was the third time he had glanced at his watch and the entrance. When Curtis had called and asked him to meet Digg thought it was strange but agreed anyway. Taking another sip of his beer when he saw Curtis enter accompanied by the young Thea.

“What’s the emergency?” Digg asked as both of them took a seat

“Anna didn’t show up.” Thea said as Digg smirked

“And you are surprised by that?” both Thea and Curtis shook their heads

“No, we are not…” Curtis started as he glanced from Thea to Digg “The strangest thing was when I told him this… I didn’t get yelled at… but that’s not the point…” Curtis continued as Thea rolled her eyes

“Oliver signed a contract with the board of QI that he will be married in a hundred days.” Now Digg knew what he was here for “Oliver will lose this job… Grandma was counting that this time Anna would show up… but since that is not the case… we need a plan B.” Thea said as Digg frowned

“What you want me to find a girl who will marry him no questions asked?” Digg asked as both Curtis and Thea shook their heads

“No… we just need a way to buy some more time… maybe keep this under wraps for the time beeing so that the board doesn't find out and forces Oliver to marry or leave the CEO position for now.” Curtis explained

“Yeah, because Rebecca would be thrilled with that… I love Tommy to death but… his mother I don’t trust.” Digg nodded

“Then we need to do some damage control.” Both Thea and Curtis smiled a little as they nodded their heads

* * *

Alessandra Queen was in her sanctuary. The wall was covered with pictures of her ancestors as well as her son’s. She lit a candle as she cried silently.

“I’m so sorry… so sorry sweetheart” she said as she ran her finger over the picture of her son “Unless Oliver meets a girl in the next few days… I fear that we might lose the company… Father, husband and my son what do I do now… forcing Oliver to do something is impossible and you know that.” she sighed looking at all nine generations of Queen’s in front of her… it was going to fall sooner or later… it looked like it was going to be sooner and it just made the old woman’s heart to break.

* * *

As they were making their way down towards the casino Oliver could sense that Felicity was nervous. He glanced at her and was still stunned how beautiful she looked.

“Hold your head up hight.” He told her as she glanced at him “You are as beautiful as a Queen… and trust me you could fill in the shoes of many with your beauty.” As he said that Felicity looked at him with a smile

“What do you get with this Oliver?” he turned looking at her with a smile

“How about some revenge on the man who decided you were not worth the time?” he asked as she smiled

“I can defend myself… Just so you know I already have two boyfriends on a no-fly list Cooper will be number three in the morning.” Felicity said with a smile as Oliver laughed

“Now I feel bad for anyone who steps in your way, Felicity.” She just shrugged at his words

* * *

Once they entered the casino all heads turned to them. Felicity who had her arm wrapped around Olivers walked in pace with him as Oliver searched for Cooper. His eyes found him and he smirked.

Cooper's jaw her dropped and Oliver was sure that he could see him drooling over Felicity’s beauty. With a smile, he leads Felicity to the table as she held her head high when Cooper looked at her.

“Why don’t you wipe your drool off your face.” The girl sitting next to Cooper said as Oliver pulled out the chair for Felicity to sit in after which he took a seat himself.

“What the hell did he do to her?” Cooper asked more to himself then to the woman sitting next to him

Once they started playing Felicity’s eyes were only focused on the cards. When Oliver was dealt his hand she already knew what it was but she didn’t say anything. Once she noticed him rais the bed her head turned to him and he just smiled while she glanced at Cooper who had a grin on waiting for his win that happened in seconds as Oliver just sighed.

“Seems like a found myself a luck charm.” Cooper said as Felicity just rolled her eyes while Oliver shook his head

As they started another game and Oliver was dealt his hand he didn’t even look at them and Felicity frowned. She knew what he had but none of this made any sense. When Oliver bet all in except for one chip Felicity tried to stop him

“Don’t worry… just trust me.” He told her and she knew she should since she had been observing the game since it started but a number of chips that was on that table made her scared. Their amount was more than she made in a year.

“I don’t think we will win this one just let it go.” Said the woman who was sitting next to Cooper who smiled

“I can’t do that… I’m a man… and I have my pride.” He told her while Oliver played with the chip that he still had left between his fingers as Cooper glanced at his cards

“That is just a sad move… I can see what you are doing.” Cooper said as Oliver laughed and Felicity looked at him surprised. It was the first time she actually heard him laugh sincerely… he had a nice laugh.

“Ther are only three things that a gambler needs to know. The first one is patients to wait for your turn. The second one is the determination to follow thru the end.” He said as Cooper smiled

“And what is the third?” he asked

“I’ll tell you… once you become desperate.” Oliver said as it was time to reveal the cards. Cooper had his cocky smile on as his cards were reviled by the dealer as Ace. Full house.

* * *

Oliver smiled a wide smile as Felicity watched him revile the cards and Cooper’s eyes went wide while the dealer called four of a kind of 8’s as Oliver got on his feet taking Felicity with him as they hugged laughing.

“I’m guessing you knew?” he whispered to her as she bit her lip

“Maybe.” He shook his head as he let her go while they could hear the yelling of the woman next to Cooper not paying much attention to her words as soon she had left the table and Cooper alone when Oliver walked over to him as Felicity watched him

“The third thing a gamble must know is how to recognize the lucky lady.” He said showing Felicity who just smiled as Cooper looked at her

“Felicity please… we have been together for so long… you can’t possibly let me down like this?” he asked as Felicity tilted her head listening to his words as he walked over to her grabbing her hand on his knees and Felicity just shook her head while Oliver observed him

“You know what…” he started as Felicity looked at him “I will return your starting bet… if you apologize to her… right now.” Oliver said as Felicity frowned and Cooper started begging for forgiveness as she sighed

“You know what cooper… I’m sorry too… sorry that I didn’t notice what kind of an asshole you were before… I forgive you… but honestly, I never want to see you again.” She said pushing his hand off hers and walked over to Oliver

“Could you do me a favor and handle this?” he said looking at the dealer who nodded “I hope not to see you again either.” And with that taking Felicity’s hand he walked towards the exit

* * *

“Are you ok?” Oliver asked as Felicity looked at him

“I’m fine…but…” he looked at her “Well we are all dressed up and to be honest I don’t fell like taking this off yet.” Oliver smiled

“And what do you wanna do?” he asked as Felicity smiled widely

“Mr. Queen can you dance?”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver lock's himself in his office as Felicity talks to Eddie about his family, while the Queen's are concerned about Oliver and Anna, is worried that Oliver has not called her back while a video causes trouble for the stressed CEO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is a little late but I was so lazy to finish this chapter the weather here is terrible the only thing I want to do right now is sleep and eat nothing else... I hope you like this chapter tell me what you think I promise I don't bite xoxo

Oliver and Felicity had parted ways after some dinner and dancing. He was a great dancer and in between glasses of wine, he confessed to her that his grandmother had sent him on dance lessons.

* * *

Now that she was back in starling Felicity had only one place to go and that was Iris and Eddie’s apartment. She didn’t even bother going home from the airport but with all her bag’s give the drove their address. A short ten-minute drive and the cabby was stopping in front of a fifties building.

Soon she was furiously knocking on the door that held the number 112 and where a surprised face of Iris West welcomed her

“Felicity I thought you were on vacation…” Iris started as Felicity stepped inside her apartment “Eddie is in the living room!” she yelled closing the door when Felicity left her bag’s in the hallway and rushed towards the living room

“Felicity…” Eddie started as the blond interrupted him

“I have a question for you were either your father or brother dropped on the head when they were baby’s?” as he heard the question, Eddie closed his eyes

“What did they do this time?” Eddie asked. Out of the Thawne family, Eddie was the one with an actual brain in his head

“You know that Oliver Queen bought the factor in Canwood right?” Felicity asked as Eddie nodded “Well they decided to follow him to Macau where he was going to propose to his girlfriend…” Eddie just sighed knowing where this story was going

“They give him the stimulant didn’t they?” he asked as Felicity just nodded angrily

“That’s not all they did there is more… they hired a hooker to seduce him while he was there and take pictures of it… but by certain circumstances I ended up in Oliver Queen’s room…” she said as both Eddie and Iris looked at her in surprise

“You slept with Oliver Queen?” They both asked

“That is not important… the important part is what your brother and father are going to do with those pictures!” Felicity yelled at Eddie who shrugged

“I swear to go it is like I’m not even related to those two.” He said as Felicity sighed

“I love your brother and your father very much but this is crossing the line.” Felicity said crossing her hands over her chest

“I know I’ll try and talk to them to let this one go… after all, Queen bought the factory and realized it from debt right?” Felicity nodded at Eddie’s words

“Ok, now that you guy’s have discussed this would you like to have something to drink Felicity?” Iris asked as the blond shook her head

“No I’m going home I just wanted you to know… I got here from the airport… I’m gonna head out to my apartment I just really want to sleep this whole thing off.” Eddie and Iris nodded as they accompanied her to the door

* * *

Oliver’s arrived was expected any day now and to say that Alessandra Queen was worried would be an understatement. Thea who had been observing the woman over the past few days was worried. The day her brother had arrived she knew it but she didn’t say anything trying not to upset the older woman.

Curtis was the one to pick him up from the airport and if she could trust his words Oliver didn’t exactly look his best. Thea had offered to come and talk to him but every time she even tried to enter his office Oliver would order her to leave.

“Grams looks worried,” Tommy told her as he stood next to her and she jumped in fright

“Tommy… don’t sneak up on people like that.” Thea said as she glanced at Tommy standing next to her

“You still haven’t told her that Oliver has been hiding in his office for the past few days.” Tommy asked with a raised eyebrow as Thea sighed

“No… I’m afraid of the reaction she will have… I just expect he is going to arrive on his own… but…”

“You are worried Oliver is not going to get over this.” Tommy said finishing her thought as she kept looking at her grandmother on the deck drinking her tea “I don’t think he is heartbroken you know?” Tommy said as Thea just frowned

“Then what has he been doing locked in his office for the past few days.” Thea asked

* * *

Oliver didn’t expect this to happen. How the hell did this happen? What had he done to deserve this? Sure he was not the best person in the world in his early years but this was not something he wanted to be known.

Watching the recording once again he sighed and then a thought occurred to him. What if they posted this on the internet already… what if Anna already knew?

He ran his hand thru his hair for the hundredth time since he received that USB drive in his mail. What the hell is he going to do if his grandmother found out about this? A knock on his door interrupted his thoughts as he looked towards it.

Curtis’s head was at the door and Oliver sighed. He knew well that the younger man was worried as well as his sister and probably the rest of his family including Tommy at some point.

“Sir, can I come in?” he asked carefully as Oliver smiled nodding his head while his assistant started opening the curtains that have been shut for the past week and a half and the bright light hit Oliver who started blinking “Is something wrong sir?” Curtis asked looking at Oliver who was sitting at his desk

“You have no idea.” He mumbled to himself as Curtis walked over to him glancing at the screen of Olivers laptop and gaped

“Sir is that… that’s you!” he said as Oliver frowned

“Of course it’s me, Curtis.” He told his assistant running a hand down his face as Curtis’s eyes were wide and staring at the laptop's screen

“But that woman even if her face is blurred like that… I’m sure that’s not Miss Anna right?” Oliver just shook his head at Curtis’s question “This is why you have been locked in your office for a week and a half for?” Oliver just sighed

“Curtis it’s not important… I need you to find me the number of our law firm.” Curtis just nodded his head “Now!” Oliver yelled as the poor Curtis ran to the door

* * *

Arthur and Jake had returned from their little trip with no word of what happened to anyone. Right now as they were eating in Donna Smoak’s little restaurant observing as the blond woman smiled at her customers.

“You know that I already sent the video to Queen.” Arthur said as he took a spoon full of his food stuffing it in his mouth

“How could you send it when the camera…” Arthur smiled at his son as he chewed his food

“Because what Queen didn’t know was that I already took out the memory card where the video was stored before I threw the camera.” He said as Jake nodded

“So you did it on purpose dad?” the older man nodded

“It took me some time to conceal Felicity’s face…” he started while he glanced at Donna who was happily catching with the costumes “But once I succeeded in it I sent it with a note.” He said as they both laughed

“Why such happiness?” Donna asked as both men stood quietly “It’s nothing… dad might have just found us a way not to lose the factory.” Jake said with a smiled as Donna looked at the older man with a smirk

“Oh, this is going to be good… him having a solution.” She said laughing as she took their empty beer bottles as she shook her head “I’ll bring you another round.” She said walking away still laughing

“That was close… if she knew what we did and that it involved Felicity I think she would kill us on the spot and make Queen regret he was alive.” Arthur said as Jake nodded

“It is best if she knows nothing right?” Arthur nodded

“I’m not going to tell her anything and neither are you.” And with that, they both glanced at the blond who was coming their way with two beer bottles.

* * *

Anna had just finished rehearsals and was checking on her phone. No missed calls from Oliver. It had her a little worried.

“He still didn’t call huh?” she heard the voice from behind and turned to see the smiling face of Alissa. She was one of the first dancers Anna met when she arrived in Germany they were even roommates for some time.

“No Oliver still hasn’t called… I bailed on him again and… I know what the trip meant to him… and now that he is not calling or answering my calls I’m a little scared that the next time I arrive in Starling  he won’t be there to greet me like always.” Alissa smiled at her

“Well, I don’t think you should panic ahead of time… besides… Oliver is not the kind of man who cheats… maybe he is just busy with the company and didn’t have the time to answer your call.” Alissa tried to calm her down as Anna nodded

“You are right I shouldn’t worry… now how about we have some lunch?” Anna asked as the blond next to her smiled

“Lead the way.” And so they were off. For some long overdue hanging out.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver visits a lawyer as Felicity notices him while Alessandra Queen deals with the board of QI with Walter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guy's here is another chapter I hope you like it tell me what you guy's think about it I love hearing it xoxo

Oliver knew that he had two problems to solve once he arrived at the law firm. There was the case of the workers who refused to let go of the factory in Canwood and the video.

He crunched his fist as he thought about that video. The camera had fallen into the water so how did they still have the recording. It took him a few seconds

“Idiot.” He said as Curtis observed him in the rearview mirror

“Did you say something sir?” he asked as Oliver shook his head

“Nothing Curtis nothing at all.” He said still realizing that he didn’t check the camera. They took the memory card before they were chased by security

* * *

As all three of them were walking towards the building of Archer and Chang Law firm they noticed a car parking out front.

“Oh, what is that?” Sara said as they stopped observing the silver car that had come to a stop at the front door and Lawyer Chang who ran out of the building like the royalty had just arrived.

They all waited for whoever was going to come out of the car. Once the striking posture of Oliver Queen was in sight Felicity turned around hoping he didn’t notice her as both Lance sisters frowned

“Do you know him?” Laurel asked while Felicity shook her head

“Why would I know him.” Sara raised her eyebrow at that not really believing what her friend was telling her

“He does look familiar.” Sara said while she frowned trying to remember who the man was when Laurel turned to her with a gasp

“That’s Queen… the CEO of Queen Incorporated… I just didn’t know that he was our client.” She said as Oliver stepped inside the building as Felicity let go of a breath she didn’t even realize she was holding

* * *

Oliver was surprised by the welcome he received from lawyer Cheng. The man had led him inside the building as Curtis stayed in the car. Oliver walked the long lobby of the building following the lawyer to the elevator. The ride was short and soon he was sitting in Chang’s office waiting for his coffee.

“This project is too important for me to let somebody mess it up.” Oliver started as the older man nodded “The factory's people, as well as the towns, are making this into a problem I can’t fix.” Oliver started with a sigh “This situation is giving me a headake… I can’t do anything with this factory because I can’t even walk into it.” Chang just nodded and offered Oliver a little smile of encouragement

“We are here for this kind of problems Mr. Queen.” Lawyer Chang leaned over to the coffee table in front of him to take that big gray envelope “Is this all the paperwork?” he asked as Oliver nodded “I’m going to look over it and we will surely find a solution.” Cheng told him as Oliver nodded. They were interrupted by a knock on the door “Felicity come in.” at the sound of that name Oliver froze. Slowly turning his head he glanced at the woman. She was tall and brunet and has a small smile on her face “The black with one sugar is for our new client.” Chang said as Felicity put the coffee in front of Oliver who exhaled while the women took the other coffee mug and set it in front of Chang and left the room.

“There is something else as well.” Oliver said taking out the USB drive from his suit jacket “It’s kind of personal.”

“I understand.” Chang said as Oliver showed him the USB drive “Let me just get my laptop here.” The man was up on his feet and had his laptop in hand withing seconds when Oliver handed him the USB drive.

* * *

A few minutes later Chang was witnessing what Oliver had in his possession since a few days ago and had since then seen it more than a few hundred times. Chang didn’t know what to say as he watched the image in front of him.

“I didn’t get to catch them when I was in China but this… how the hell do they even think about blackmailing me… I saved them from their enormous debt they had… and this is what I get as thank you.” Oliver said with a sigh

“If I may ask who is the woman?” Chang asked while Oliver blinked a few times

“That… it’s not really important.” Oliver said

“Well, we could contact a professional to restore the image and pressing a lawsuit that we cold win and you would have a compensation for all that has been done…” Oliver could sense a but come his way “But I think it would cost you more then you would gain from it. And we can’t know if they already uploaded this to the internet. If the video is already online it could easily destroy the reputation of QI.” Oliver just blinked a few times listening to the man

“And I would turn out as the bad guy in this story right?” he said closing his eyes as he leaned onto the couch that he was sitting on while Chang took a sip from his coffee “Why the hell are they doing this to me?” he asked more to himself then to his lawyer

“They are doing all of this to save themselves Mr. Queen and to be honest with you I think anyone would do it… taking any means to stop you… they are desperate right now.” Chang said as Oliver looked at his untouched coffee and took a sip

“What do I do?” he asked setting the mug on the table

“I think you should go to Canwood and meet with the town’s representative… if possible make a settlement with them.” Chang suggested as Oliver exhaled

* * *

Felicity had been working behind her computer the entire morning her eyes had barely moved from the screen when she heard Sara’s voice

“Sister help.” She looked at the blond next to her as she held herself by her stomach. Felicity could recognize that look and posture on Sara so opening one of her draws she picked up a small bag and handed Sara a sanitary pad behind the table “Thanks it’s hurts so bad… I wish there was a magical way not to have the period for a year.” She told her as she walked away from their desk and towards the bathroom as Felicity glanced at the calendar.

Picking up her cell phone she opened her menstrual calendar. Today was the eighteen of the month and she was late more than ten days.

“Oh frack.” She said under her breath. Maybe it was not what she thought there were hundreds of other possibilities for her beeing late like stress… yeah, that could be it… there was no way she was pregnant.

* * *

Tommy was just leaving his office that by coincidence was right next to Oliver’s. Noticing the door of his supposed brother's office open Tommy walked in but no one was inside. The light humming of the laptop made Tommy step towards it. When he saw what the screen held he shook his head and blinked a few times. It was a video of Oliver with another woman.

“I hate doing this.” he said to himself as he pulled out a USB drive from his bag and stored the video on it. With a sigh and a glance at the room, he left without anybody seeing him as he locked the door behind him

* * *

When Oliver arrived home that night he explained everything that happened to his grandmother. He knew she would be upset about this so he didn’t exactly tell her about the threatening video or about Felicity in hope that she would never find out.

Now as Alessandra Queen stood in the boardroom surrounded by the people that want to ruin everything Oliver had accomplished in the past five years as CEO she felt like a warrior fighting a losing battle.

“Now that Oliver’s… girlfriend has run off to Germany to pursue her ballet career I’m sure that you don’t expect us to wait around any longer.” Bartol who was sitting on the head of the table said as Alessandra just sighed

“I don’t know what all of you expect to form me? An apology? Fine, I’m sorry that my grandson's girlfriend skipped out on him and left for Germany. Are you all satisfied now?” she asked as the man sitting opposite her shook his head

“Sorry is not enough.” He said as Alessandra shook her head “This woman left and the stocks of QI dropped by 20%... we are worried… I think…” he said glancing at all the board members “The best solution is to… bring Tommy… Oliver had the time and lest’s face it the time has run out.” Alessandra blinked

“What do you mean bring Tommy?” she was confused but the man sitting next to her sure wasn’t

“No way is this company going to be run by the son of the mistress.” Walter yelled as Alesandra sighed “That will not be happening while the legal son of the Queen family is still alive.” He yelled as Bartol cut in

“Yes he is alive… but we should not feel pride in this… we have no time to wait for him to find another suitable bride… get married and have a child… that will take too long.” He opposed as Alessandra was getting a headake from all this yelling “We don’t have time… did all of you forget that man in this family die before they reach the age of thirty-five.” He yelled as both Walter and the other man calmed “Even if Tommy is the son of a mistress he still carry's the same blood… so if by the end of this year… Oliver is not married… and by the end of the next year… he doesn't have a successor…then we will be forced to remove him from his position as CEO of this company.” Alessandra closed her eyes as Walter held her hand. She glanced at him and smiled knowing that she was not alone.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity is almost sure she is pregnant, Oliver is dealing with some stress, Cooper asks for Felicity's help as Thea meets up with her boyfriend, Anna calls Oliver again and Oliver rescues Felicity again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guy's my longest chapter, for now, I hope you like it tell me what you think about this one I love hearing your thoughts xoxo

Hiding the office’s bathroom Felicity looked at her phone in her hand as the download for the app was finishing. She found an app that could determine if she was actually pregnant and its accuracy by the reviews was pretty high.

Taking a deep breath she started the app hoping for the best. After a few minutes of answering yes and no question, she waited for the result on her phone. To say that she was not scared would be an understatement.

* * *

It was positive. She was pregnant… well according to the app but… right now as she was sitting in Archer's restaurant/pub with her face in her hands there was only one thought running thru her head… What the hell was she going to tell her mother?

“You ok Liss?” Felicity could recognize that voice anywhere as she looked up exhaling and had met with the soft smile of Lyla Diggle the owner of the place.

“It’s kind of a long story.” Felicity said still holding her hot chocolate mug between her now cold hands

“They all are how about you tell me what happened?” Lyla said as she took a seat opposite the blond

“I don’t even know where to start.” Lyla laughed lightly at her words as she took Felicity’s hand in her own

“How about at the beginning… it’s always a good place to start?” Encouraged by the words of her friend Felicity started telling her tail

* * *

The loud banging on the door of their apartment interrupted Sara in her afternoon workout. Somebody really was beeing impatient and she swore if someone had not died she will kill whoever it was

“I’m coming will you stop trying to break the door already.” She said as she rushed to the door. Twisting the key she opened it “What the hell are you doing here?” she asked with a frown on her face looking at Cooper's green eyes and sly smile “You know what I don’t want to know just get out of here before I get you out.” She went to close the door but Coopers' hand stopped her “What part of getting out of here did you not understand?” she asked as he sighed

“I need to talk to Felicity and she is not answering my phone calls.” Sara blinked

“Gee I wonder why?” the sarcasm was dripping from her voice

“Do you know where she is?” Cooper asked as Sara sighed

“I have no idea and even if I did you would be the last person I would tell that… now… go… away.” Sara said as she slammed the door in his face

* * *

Once Oliver had ordered Curtis to drive him to Diggle’s gym he knew that this day was not going to end well. As they both entered the gym Diggle noticed them immediately.

“Thea told me about the proposal and the failure it turned out to be… I’m sorry man.” He said as he patted Oliver on the back

“Hey, it’s not like I was left hanging for the first time… this is probably the hundredth time.” Digg could sense the anger in Oliver’s voice

“Did you talk to her?” Oliver just shook his head

“She called a few times leaving a voice message… I just… I didn’t call her back.” Oliver said as Digg nodded

“And why is that? Are you angry at her?” Digg asked

“It’s more than that… Digg she knew… I mean I hope she did… she had to have known that I was planning to ask her to marry me… and then she does this. What would you do?” Digg smirked

“I think we had this conversation at least a thousand times Oliver… now come on get changed and we will let go of whatever else there is that keeps bothering you.” He said with a smile as Oliver nodded making his way to the lockers “So how bad?” Digg asked Curtis who smiled at him

“On a scale from one to ten… he is at fifteen right now.” Digg just exhaled shaking his head

* * *

Thea had just finished her coffee at Jitters when a rose was set on her table and she smiled looking up at the familiar face

“Hi, Johnathan.” The man took a seat opposite her with his own cup of coffee

Thea had met Johnathan two months ago. He is an architect who had been working on a building close to where Caitlin lived and by pure luck, he had basically saved her from falling flat down on her face. They had ben seeing each other for a few weeks now

“You look kind of down is something wrong?” he asked as Thea smiled looking at the concern in his blue eyes

“It’s just Oliver and work nothing serious.” She told him with a wide smile on her face

“If you are sure because if you are not up to a move… we could always do it another time.” This was what Thea had fallen in love with. Johnathan was so caring and amazing that sometimes she wondered if he was not just a character from a book or something

“You know sometimes I think you are not real.” She tells him with a smile at which he raises an eyebrow “You are way too good to me you know?” Johnathan just took her hand and kissed it as Thea blushed lightly at the action

“I’m weary real Thea and a litter worried because you are hiding me like some dark secret from all your family.” At that Thea just exhaled

“I’m not hiding you I promise it’s just… right now with Oliver and everything going on about his position in the company I… I don’t know how grandma and he would react to this news… they would love you I know that but… right now is not the time for the celebration of how successful my love life is.” Johnathan nodded

“I understand but I hope I’m not going to stay hidden for long.” He pouted a little as Thea come closer and they were face to face when she give him a quick kiss on the lips

“I promise you will not… so are we going to see that movie or what?” she asked as Johnathan smiled

* * *

Oliver and Digg had spent an understanding amount of time in the ring and the older man could tell that all this energy was coming from the past few weeks and everything that had happened. He could see that Oliver was getting a little less aggressive but he still continued the fight while Curtis was standing on the sidelines hoping his boss didn’t break anything.

A few more punches were exchanged with ended in Oliver on the ground. He was taking deep breaths as Curtis panicked. If something happened to his boss he knew the blame would be on him.

“You ok man?” Digg asked walking over to him as Oliver nodded “You have a nose bleed.” He said as Oliver took his blows off and his fingers went towards his nose. He felt the blood between his finger and sighed

“Curtis!” he yelled as they young man rushed inside the ring “Hand me a tissue.” Oliver said as he was now sitting on the floor of the ring with Curtis frantically pulled out a tissue as Oliver’s phone started ringing. Curtis glanced at the caller ID and looked at his boss while he wiped the blood off

“Sir… Anna is calling.” Curtis said holding the phone in his hand as Oliver looked at it. The picture of Anna was flashing on the screen

“Let it ring…” he said getting up on his feet and out of the ring as both Curtis and Digg watched him walk towards the locker room

“That’s a first.” Curtis said as Digg glanced at him frowning. “It’s the first time since I know him that he refused to answer her call.” Diggle sighed at the knowledge of that thinking how the hell was his friend going to get out of this one

* * *

In the large dressing room of Berlin’s theater Anna dressed in her costume of Odette was on the phone as other dancers were moving around. The mirror showed her reflection perfectly as she listening to the ringing of her phone. She should have known he was not going to pick up and when she heard his voice telling her he was not able to answer right now and to leave a message she sighed

“Hi, it’s me… again.” Anna said as she played with the end of her costume “You are obviously still mad at me… considering that you are not answering… and I understand… I deserve that.” she sighed looking at her reflection in the mirror

“Prepare for act two.” She heard from one of the stage managers “Anna!” as the woman said her name she turned to look at her the phone still in her hand

“I’ll be right there.” The woman nodded moving away “Oliver… I just want you to do one thing… don’t be sad alone ok? I’ll wait… just like you waited for me all this time… but could you just try and call me back?” she asked knowing that he would not do that right away. I’m sorry I know it doesn't help but I’m really sorry.” And with that, she hung up as Alissa come next to her

“Were you talking to him?” she asked as Anna sighed

“More like I left a message hoping he would call back… I know I deserve all of this… the ignoring and not picking up my calls I just hope that he will at least talk to me… even if he would yell.” Alissa just hugged her tight

“Come on honey… we got to be on stage.” She said as Anna nodded leaving her phone on the table as she walked hand in hand with her friend.

* * *

After the talk with Lyla Felicity felt a little better not a lot but it helped the woman had consoled her as best as she could before she left promising her everything will work itself out. After taking another sip of her hot chocolate she glanced at the door and things were not looking good.

“You have got to be kidding me.” She said to herself as Cooper walked over to her

“Boy am I glad you are here.” He said taking a seat opposite her “Can we talk?” he asked as Felicity exhaled her hands still wrapped around the mug

“I think we already said everything to each other Cooper what else is there?” his presence in this moment was making Felicity just move angrily

“That guy you were with the other night…” he started as Felicity rolled her eyes “Do you know that he is a friend with my boss?” Felicity just shrugged “I just lost my job because of him.” Felicity knew that Oliver was influential but she never expected him to do this. Was it weird that she was grateful to him now?

“And what do you want me to do about it?” she said looking at the mug in front of her

“I would like you to talk to him…” he was about to continue when Felicity looked at him with a frowned

“Wait a minute are you asking me to help you get your job back? After everything you did? Are you insane?” she asked him as the front door opened and somebody walked in.

* * *

After some convincing Oliver agreed to have a drink with Diggle. The man could be persistent when he wanted. Once they were inside the Archers he saw her and to top it all of that prick was sitting with her. She seemed upset… hell, he would be two if that guy showed up in front of him.

“Digg could you just excuse me for a moment.” He said walking away from the older man who's look Oliver could feel on his back.

Once he had reached the table he smiled pulling the chair and taking a seat next to that dirtbag. He twisted Coopers' hand behind his back as he screamed and Felicity finally noticed him

“Hi, Felicity.” Was all he said as she smiled while Digg who was looking from the bar blinked at all of this.

“What the hell just happened?” Digg said in confusion while one of the bartenders put his beer in front of him

“Oh I’m sorry does this hurt?” Oliver asked as Cooper kept nodding his head while Felicity tried not to laugh “You know what you were trash out there and you are still one here… do me a favor get out of her life now!” and with that Oliver let him go as Cooper glanced at Felicity getting up from his seat and rushing towards the exit “I don’t think he will be coming back… ever.”

“You know you should probably stop rescuing me.” Felicity told him as Oliver smirked, “Or I’ll start thinking you probably have a hero complex.” Oliver shrugged

“Maybe I do… it’s nice to see you again.” He said straightening his suit jacket “Would you mind if I join you for a drink?” Oliver asked as Felicity exhaled a smile on her bright lips

“I’d like that.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pregnant Iris, Eddie has a talk with his family as Donna finds out whiled Felicity meet's, Ray

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guy's new chapter I hope you like this one tell me what you think I love to hear it xoxo

Iris and Caitlin were having their usual Friday lunch break together. With everything that has been going on, they really didn’t have much time to spend together and considering that Iris was going to become a mother any day now soon it will be impossible.

Caitlin just smiled as she watched Iris stuffing herself with food. As a doctor, she knew it was normal considering she was eating for two.

“Could you try slowing down a little bit… I’m afraid you will choke on something.” She said as Iris looked up at her friend wiping her lips

“I’m sorry it’s just the baby had lately had a mind of its own… I’m starting to worry that all of this food will not be going down without a fight when the baby is out.” Iris told her as Caitlin smiled

“Have you talked to Felicity lately?” Caitlin asked as she took a bit of her chicken as Iris sipped on her water

“No, but I did talk to Laurel a few days ago.” She said while picking up her fork once again “Apparently her and Cooper broke up.” At those words, Caitlins eyes went wide

“What happened?” Iris sighed at the question

“Apparently Cooper has a problem with fidelity… she found him with another girl while they were on that trip in China.” Caitlin just shook her head

“You know we are lucky.” Iris smiled at her friend's statement

“And how so?” Caitlin shrugged

“Well, you and I both know that neither Barry or Eddie would do that to us… I think that we were lucky.” She said taking another bite of her food

“I suppose we were.” Iris said with a smile

* * *

Once Oliver had ordered his drink he and Felicity started talking again. It had only been a few weeks since the events in China and in an odd way Oliver was happy he got to see her

“Thank you… for what you did with Cooper all do I could have handled it on my own.” She said sipping on her drink as Oliver observed her

“I know but… for some reason, I couldn’t sustain myself.” He said observing as her hands went around her belly “Is something wrong?” she just smiled

“Nothing why would something be wrong… it’s not like there is something going on… no …nothing is wrong.” That was when it started calling out

 _‘Daddy!’_ Felicity just froze for a moment. No way this was not happening. “Who are you calling daddy right now.” She said under her breath

“What was that?” he asked as she shook her head and there it was again _‘Daddy!’_ Felicity closed her eyes again

“I heard that for sure.” Now on his feet, he walked over to her as she turned away from him “Felicity are you pregnant?” She shook her head when the voice comes again _‘Daddy!’_ Oliver laughed “You are this is my child…” he said laughing “I’m going to be a father!” he yelled and then Felicity heard a snap of someone's fingers

* * *

“What’s wrong?” she heard Oliver’s voice from across the table and she exhaled. It was all in her head “Is there something on your mind?” he asked as she tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear

“No, it’s nothing.” Felicity said shaking her head was she offered him a smile “Have you talked to Anna since… the incident?” she asked as Oliver lowered his gaze a fake smile was no his lips as he nodded

“Yeah.” He said looking at the table as the waitress brought his coffee and he thanked her

“You are a terrible liar.” As Felicity said that Oliver raised his head to look at her and smirked

“I’m that readable huh?” he asked as Felicity just shrugged taking her hot chocolate and drinking

* * *

Eddie who had to spend most of his morning driving towards Canwood was tired he just wanted to get there before it was dark. After his conversation with Felicity and asking Caitlin and Barry to watch for Iris he made his way home. He really couldn’t believe what his father and brother were able of doing.

Eddie knew that the factory was the only source of income in the town considering how small it was. But that didn’t give them the right to mess with somebody's life let alone a life of somebody like Oliver Queen.

Entering the town he was glad to see that not much has changed. Donna’s little diner was filled with people like always including his father and brother who were sitting inside as well. After parking his car he went inside.

Once Arthur noticed him he smiled at him as Eddie took in a deep breath walking towards them.

“Brother I didn't know you were coming.” Jake said as Eddie took a seat

“Are you two insane.” Eddie said as both men frowned at his words

“What do you mean son?” Arthur asked as Eddie looked around the diner

“Felicity come to see me and told me about your little trip.” Jake and Arthur exchanged looks as Eddie sighed “I know you were probably dropped on your head as a baby…” he said to his brother as Jake was about to protest but Eddie had already looked at his father “But you are supposed to be wiser than this… if Queen had caught you do you have any idea what he could do… throwing you in jail would be the least of your problems…the compensation for the emotional damages… the price would be severe and lets not even mention to fact that you got Felicity into all of this mess… because of you… her and Queen…” Eddie was about to finish his sentence when he heard a plate breaking behind his back

“What happened to my baby girl?” Donna said standing behind him as Eddie closed his eyes

“Donna… we didn’t plan for this…” Arthur started his voice shaking

“Something… it went wrong… I promise you this was not supposed to happen.” Jake started explaining when Donna slapped her hands on the table

“Eddie what happened?” she asked as anger was flashing from her blue eyes while she watched terrified Arthur and Jack looking back at her

“I don’t know the specifics but… I think that Felicity… by pure accident… ended up in Oliver Queens room… and… well they…” he tried to find a nice way to frame this

“Just say it, Eddie!” Donna yelled as both Jake and Arthur jumped at the sound of her angry voice

“The slept together as in you know.” Eddie said as Donna almost fell down but he was quick enough to hold her down before falling “Get me a chair and a glass of water with sugar in it.” Eddie yelled as he got up on his feet letting Donna take his seat “Everything will be fine…” he told her as one of the waitresses rushed with the glass of water that had sugar in it. Donna took a few long sips

“You two are dead man… get… out… of… here… before I strangle you both!” she yelled as both men bolted from their seats rushing towards the exit

“I’m sorry Donna.” Eddie said as he took a seat next to her while she smiled at him

“You are not the one who should apologize honey… why didn’t Felicity call me to tell me all of this?” she asked as Eddie sighed

“I think she was afraid that you would react like this… and let’s face it this is not something that you tell your mother over the phone.” He said while Donna shook her head

* * *

Ray had been spending most of his days at the orphanage spending time with the kids. Right now they had decided to play hide and seek. With the short game of rock, paper, scissors to decide who will be seeking.

Once the little girl started counting to twenty Ray looked for a god place to hide inside the church. Looking around he looked at the confessionary and smiled getting inside he took a seat and waited.

* * *

After her encounter with Oliver at the Archer’s Felicity had ended up walking home. She was deep in thought for most of it. How the hell was she going to do? Telling Oliver didn’t seem like an option. Sure he was all nice when they talked but they were nothing to each other… like they weren’t even friends and besides he was already in love with a girl. Running his relationship with his girlfriend was not a good idea.

Then her mother comes to mind. Donna had raised her all of her own and she knew that her mother would support her whatever she decided but she would freak out. The sound of her mother's screams were already forming in her brain. Looking across the street she noticed a church. Well, she did need to talk to somebody… what was the worst that could happen?

* * *

Ray who was still hiding inside the confessionary heard the door open and somebody walking inside the confessionary.

“Father…” it was a woman’s voice and Ray panicked… he was not a priest “Do you think… I could confess myself even if I’m not… Catholic?” Ray really didn’t know what to say

“It is true that we all commit sin’s even if we are not Catholic but…” he was interrupted by the woman

“Well since I’m not Catholic… I really don’t know how this is done… will it be ok if I just… say it?” she asked as Ray sighed the woman sounded distressed to him

“If I’m beeing honest I don’t know either.” He said as the woman laughed. She had a nice laughter

“Funny.” Was all she said as she took a deep breath

“You don’t have to do this right now… I mean you can come later.” He told her as she kept taking deep breaths

“Ok here it goes…” she said as Ray listened, “I think I’m pregnant.” Ray’s eyes went wide at those words “I mean… I might not be… but I’m pretty sure I am.” She rambled “If I’m beeing honest with you… I’m scared… I don’t know anything about children except that a few of my friends have them… but that’s different I show up a couple of times a week to see them… this is my child… I mean something is growing inside me… what if I turn out to be a bad mother. I don’t know if I can do this.” she said as Ray listened “But when I think about the alternative solution… I can’t do that either.” She sounded like she was about to cry and Ray sighed

“Does the father of the baby know about it?” he asked

“No… I didn’t tell him… because… he… he has someone in his life that he loves already. I think things would just be complicated if I told him… and besides, we don’t even know each other that well… us sleeping together… it was a mistake.” She said as Ray shield listening to her his problems seemed less important now

“What you should do now is buy a pregnancy test and confirm if you are pregnant.” He said as the woman sighed from the other side “If it turns out positive you have to tell the father.” Ray said straight to her

“Do I have to?” as she asked that Ray shook his head

“Of course you do… he has a right to know even if he doesn't want to take responsibility or even know about it.” He said with a sigh shaking his head “Now there are different types of tests, for example, there are round ones, elongated and plate shapes ones… some are made from paper and others are digital…” he continued explaining when the woman interrupted him

“You seem to know a lot about this… considering you are a father…” she said, “But there is no need for an explanation I survived two pregnant friends I can manage.” She said with a laugh as Ray nodded

“I just know… cause it’s conmen sense.” He answered her question

“Of course… and thank you, father… for listening to me.” She said before leaving the confessionary leaving Ray curious about this woman

* * *

Once she left the confessionary Felicity felt a little better. Talking to the father really helped even if she didn’t know him his words give her some comfort. Just as she was walking down the aisle she felt someone calls after her

“Hey.” She turned looking at the tall man with dark hair “Keep the chin up.” He told her and she recognized his voice at the priest that she talked to right now and with a smile, Felicity turned making her way out of the church.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity travels home to tell her mother the news as Oliver is about to face himself with the factory workers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay on this chapter I was a little busy with Easter preparations I wish all of you who celebrate it a Happy Easter I hope you like this chapter xoxo

After taking the test in the morning… because that is the right time to do it according to Iris… the first thing Felicity did wad panic. For obvious reasons of course. How was she going this to her mother was the other question running throw her head.

And what about Oliver? Should she tell him? Her head was running with millions of questions as she looked at her room. Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes and tried to stay calm.

“One problem at a time Felicity.” She said to herself getting up from the bed with the test still in her hand she glanced across the room at her suitcase. Well, she has not been home in a while.

* * *

Oliver hated this idea and the fact that he was now in the back seat of a car driving towards that factory with a frown on his face was a statement enough. He could feel that Curtis was eyeing him from the corner of his eyes

“Don’t worry about this sir… I sure that all will be fine.” He said as Oliver turned his head to look at him

“Fine?” he asked as Curtis nodded lightly “It would be fine if I could get those guys in jail and never see them again… but no… now I have to play nice and lose some time for this issue as well.” He yelled as Curtis moved closer to the car’s door “I think I’m going to be sick.” He said with his hand over his mouth

“We should open some windows and let some fresh air in.” Curtis said as he opened his window while his boss took in deep breaths.

* * *

Jake and Arthur had been sleeping in the factory for the past few days afraid that Donna would show up at their home to fulfill the promises she made about strangling both of them and to be honest they didn’t want to die.

Arthur who had just finished his coffee heard footsteps coming towards his office. Looking around for a weapon to protect himself he grabbed the newspapers that he rolled ready to defend himself when the door opened

“Ahhhh!” he yelled hitting whoever come inside

“Stop dad…!” Jake yelled as the older man stopped mid swing… looking at his son who had covered his head with his hands to protect it from the blows.

“You scared the hell out of me Jake I thought it was Donna coming to kill me.” Jake frowned as his father set the newspapers on the table again

“Do I look like an angry blond in high heels?” Jake asked while Arthur just rolled his eyes

“What is it?” he asked as his son smiled

“Now dad listen to me carefully… Queen… is coming… to Canwood.” He said with a sly smile

“Are you sure?” Arthur asked as his son just nodded

* * *

The whole drive home Felicity could not stop thinking of bad ways her mother could react. If Donna got really mad she could actually break a few of your bones… if she wanted to that is. As the sight lines of Canwood come closer Felicity’s heartbeat become quicker. As the bus made its stop Felicity exhaled. Taking her bag she started walking away from the bus knowing that soon she will be face to face with her mother.

* * *

Donna was rushing like she was always on friday so when the door’s of the diner opened she didn’t even flinch but one of her waitresses did.

“Donna!” the girl called out as the blond woman looked at her in confusion “The door.” The girl said as Donna turned to glance towards the door of the dinner to see a smiling Felicity with a bag in hand.

Donna rushed towards her daughter and pulled her in for a huge hug

“Why didn’t you call me so I could pick you up… I didn't know you were coming home baby girl.” She said as she let go of her daughter “Are you hungry I can get you something to eat?” Felicity just shook her head

“I’m fine mom I just… I just wanted to see you… I actually have something to tell you…” Felicity said with a half smile

“Of course… you just take a seat and I’ll be right there ok?” Donna said as Felicity nodded making her way to the table in the corner

* * *

Once the car was parked in front of the factory Oliver sighed. How he got into this situation was beyond him.

“Sir are you ready?” Curtis asked as Oliver closed his eyes trying to compose himself

“Yeah, I’m ready… let's just get this over with.” He told Curtis before he opened the car door and stepped outside as his assistant followed his action.

* * *

Felicity was nervous as she watched her mother walking from one table to the next that she didn’t even notice Eddie taking a seat next to her

“I didn’t know you were coming home.” He said as Felicity jumped in fear as Eddie just smiled

“God, you scared me.” She said holding her hand over her heart “Yeah, well it was not something I was planning to do… but there is somethings have changed.” She said with a sigh as Eddie frowned

“Is something wrong?” Felicity just smirked at his question while she glanced at her mother smiling while she talked to a couple at one of the tables

“You haven’t talked to Iris have you?” Eddie shook his head as Felicity closed her eyes “I’m pregnant.” She whispered as Eddies eyes went wide

“Does…” he started as Felicity shook her head

“No, I’m about to tell her and… I swear to God I feel like my heart is going to come out of my chest when I do.” At those words, Eddie just took her hand and smiled

“Your mom knows this is not your fault…” Eddie started as Felicity frowned “I come here to talk to the idiots of my father and brother… she overheard us talking and almost killed them…” Felicity laugh. She could literally see that picture in her head “And I’m sure that Queen is going to take responsibility right?” at that she turned her head to the other side “You didn’t tell him did you?” Eddie asked

“Tell who what?” Donna asked as she took a seat opposite them as Felicity froze in place

“It’s not my place to say, Donna… I think your daughter has something to tell you.” He said with a smile looking at Felicity before he got up “I’ll see you both later.” He said walking away as Donna smile bringing her focus back on her daughter

“What did you wanna tell me baby girl?”

* * *

Once they were inside the factory’s meeting room Oliver was finding it harder to control the temper that was about to burst out and Curtis telling him to calm down was really not helping. He took one good look at all those men and sighed

“I think you all know why I’m here.” Both Arthur and Jake were trembling in front of him. Now in this room, they felt like little rats stuck in the corner that Oliver Queen was about to crush “I’m not going to be afraid of threats made against my person or am I going to exact revenge on those of you who have… involved yourself in illegal activities.” He started as he grabbed the edge of one of the chairs while both Arthur and Jake observed how the material was almost crushed between his hands “I just hope that we can talk like civilized people and make and agreement that will benefit both of us.” He said with a half-smile as his eyes landed on the Thawne man.

* * *

Rebecca was smirking as she watched the video that her son had discovered on her laptop.

“I can already feel how disappointed grandmother is going to be in her elder grandson after she sees this.” she said with a sigh as her son looked at her

“You are going to show this to grandma?” Tommy asked as she smiled

“Well, I think she deserves to know the truth don’t you?” Tommy didn’t know how to answer that “And besides this is a good thing for us.” She said with a smile as she glanced at the laptop in front of her

* * *

Ray was on his way to the Queen’s mansion when his phone rang. Glancing at the caller ID he recongnized the name of his PI who had called him last night telling him that he might have found his sister.

“Hello.”

“Sir I hope I’m not disturbing you in anything right now.” The man on the other end of the line said

“No, it’s fine tell me what do you have for me?” Ray asked anxious to know the news

“Mr. Palmer this is the first woman who matches the description and all the information… we just need to wait for the results of the genetic testing.” Ray nodded as he made a turn

“And how long do you think that will be?” he asked

“I think about two weeks.” The PI said as Ray sighed

“No, I can’t wait that long… you know what I’ll meet her tomorrow at…” he thought about it for a minute “At Jitters for coffee. Thank you.” And with that Ray hung up with a smile on his face

* * *

“You are what?” Donna asked out loud as Felicity looked at her with a frown while people looked at them strange “I’m sorry honey… I just… how did this happen?” as her mother asked this Felicity rolled her eyes

“Mom I’m sure that you know how this happened.” Donna frowned at her daughter's words

“You know what I meant Felicity.” The younger blond just sighed

“Well this already happened and there is nothing I can do about it.” She said as her mother took her hands

“Have you told him?” Donna asked while Felicity just shook his head “You have to you know he has a right to know about the baby. That reminds me have you decided what you are going to do about the baby?”

“I just found out mom… I have no idea what I’m going to do with myself let alone with the baby.” Felicity took a sip of her water when the dinners doors opened and Donna glanced seeing Arthur, Jake, and none the less Oliver Queen with them

“Well, maybe you could start by telling the father.” Donna said as Felicity gasped at the sight of Oliver.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver finds out he is going to be a father as well as the rest of the Queen family with a little help from Donna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guy's here is a new chapter I hope you like it tell me what you think xoxo

Felicity knew that her mother wanted for her to get up and walk over to Oliver Queen and tell him all the truth. But let’s be honest right now Felicity was a little bit of a chicken. She had only met a man a couple of times and she knew well that this would probably ruin his life.

* * *

“Are you going to tell him or am I?” Donna asked as Felicity took in a deep breath as her mother got up on her feet “What did I tell you two a few days ago?” Donna yelled as both Arthur and Jake both jumped at the sound of her voice

“Donna… please don’t be like that…” Arthur started as Donna smirked

“And how am I supposed to be after what you did to…my daughter!” she yelled holding her hands into fists

“Mom I think that would be enough.” Felicity said walking over to her as Oliver noticed her

“This is your mother?” he asked as she nodded lightly

“Hi, Oliver.” She said with a smile as he blinked surprised to see her for sure as the young man standing next to Oliver glanced between her and Oliver

“It’s because of you Arthur that my daughter is in this position…” Donna yelled once again

“What position?” Jake and Oliver asked at the same time

“In a position that…” Donna started as Felicity cut her off before her mother could say it

“That I’m pregnant.”

* * *

Curtis gasped as his boss almost fell face down on the floor as the woman said she was pregnant

“Mr. Queen pull yourself together…” he said as Oliver shook his head

“So you are the Queen who impregnated my daughter.” Felicity’s mother said as Curtis was still holding Oliver preventing him from falling

“Yes… I’m Oliver Queen the 9th descendant and the only son of the 21st generation of the Queen family… right?” he asked Curtis who nodded his head

“That’s right.” He said still trying to prevent Oliver from falling as one of the factory workers come towards them

“Donna could you guy maybe do this later… we are kind of in a middle of negotiations right now.” As he said that Felicity shook her head knowing full well that her mother was going to explode in rage

“I… don’t… care about your negotiations!” Donna yelled as the man jumped “Nothing is more important to me them my daughter… and you Mr. Queen are going to take responsibility for this.” Donna said in her most sweet voice but Oliver was sure that it didn’t come from the heart but the only thing Oliver could do was nod his head at the woman’s words “Good now come with me.” She said pulling both him and Felicity with her as the rest of the group just stood there in shock

* * *

“Jake, son what just happened?” Arthur asked while Jake was still blinking trying to make sense of the situation

“I have no idea dad.”

* * *

Once Ray arrived at the Queen’s mansion he was welcomed by Alessandra Queen. He had known the woman for almost seven years no as well as her granddaughter Thea. She in a way reminded him of his own family… the one that he had lost when he lost his sister. The older woman considered him his own grandchild as the family that adopted Ray was weary close to the Queen’s.

“I’m so glad to see you, Ray… you look even more handsome than you did a few years back.” Ray just smiled at her words as they took a seat in the living room while Alessandra ordered one of the maids to make some tea “When did you arrive?”

“A few weeks ago… I’m sorry it took me this long to visit you.” Alessandra just smiled at Ray’s words

“Oh, I know how busy you are… just like my grandson… the only thing you think about is work.” She told him with a laugh

“Grams who come?” the sound of the younger Queen’s voice interrupted their laughter

“Thea dear… you remember Ray… right?” Alessandra asked her granddaughter who nodded as Ray got on his feet

“I didn't know you were back Ray.” Thea said as they shared a short hug

“Like I said to your grandmother I just arrived a few weeks ago… I have been meaning to come… but…” Thea nodded in understanding “The reason why I come is not just to see you Mrs. Queen… master Zion sends his regards to form Shanghai as well as a present for you.” He said picking up a box that he sat next to him

“Oh… that’s really kind of him.” Alessandra said as Thea observed her grandmother while she opened the box. Inside it was a beautiful set of china. The cups were pale white with a silver handle and a beautifully painted blue peacock with touches of silver on it “It is beautiful.” Alessandra said as she pulled the little plate and sat the cup on it. The little plate just as the cup had the beautiful blue peacock painted on it. “Zion always did have a sense of beauty.” Thea smiled observing her smiling grandmother

“Grams how do you know this… master Zion?” Thea asked as her grandmother sighed

“We were friends when we were weary young… before I met your grandfather… he was a talented sculptor as well as a pottery master back them.” Thea just nodded with a smile as Tommy observed from the stairs everything that was happening. With one last glance at the man, he made his way upstairs to his mother's room.

* * *

Rebecca was relaxed sitting in her chair with a tablet in hand when her son walked in. She glanced at him and then returned her attention to the tablet again

“Have you seen the guest that arrived to see grandma today?” Tommy asked her as she smiled “He is tall, with dark hair and a nice face.” He said as his mother taped something on her tablet and sighed

“His name is Ray Palmer he is thirty-two. He is the adopted son of David and Susan Palmer who are both founders of Palmer Technology's one of the biggest global tech company’s. Palmer has a strong friendship with the Queen family because of his adopted parents especially chairman Queen. He is not bothered by the age difference and the young Thea Queen is said to have learned a lot about the tech business from him.” She said closing her tablet as Tommy nodded

“Impressive resume… for a guy that you is thirty-two.” He said as his mother pulled out the USB drive

“It’s a good thing that we have a nuclear bomb to make grandmother see who Oliver really is.” At those words, Tommy winced.

* * *

Once Donna had brought both Oliver and Felicity into her apartment above the dinner and they were sitting at a table was the time when she started the serious conversation

“I know that my daughter didn’t tell you about this… and I believe that you said you were going to take responsibility for what has happened…” she said as Oliver nodded “See Mr. Queen… words are just that… words. So I’m going to ask you to give a call to your family right now… and you are going to let them know about all of this.” at that Oliver froze

“Mom… we are not in the middle ages.” Felicity protested as Donna raised her eyebrow

“You are not becoming a single mother like me… I promised myself that I would not let that happen to you… so stay out of it!” she yelled as Felicity closed her mouth when Oliver glanced at her and she just shrugged “What are you wanting for… call them!” Donna said as Oliver opened his mouth but nothing come out

“Don’t!” at the sound of that voice Oliver turned his head “Sir the chairman will be shocked… she could have a heart attack from the news… maybe I should call her and talk to her first.” Oliver shook his head at his assistant's words

“No Curtis I have to do this… and hope that my sister answers the phone.”

* * *

Once Tommy and Rebecca come down to the living room they asked Alessandra permission to show her something. Thea was a little suspicious of Rebecca who was almost too happy when her grandmother had agreed to see what she had to show her.

When the video started playing on the large flat-screen Thea’s eyes went wide as the scene unfolded in front of her. She could hear her grandmother taking a large breath in.

“What… this… I…” Alessandra said as she kept taking in deep breaths while Thea held her hand

“Calm down grams…” she glanced over at Rebbeca with a frown on her face. How dear this woman.

Ray just felt a little bit uncomfortable in this whole situation while the video continued to play on the flat screen TV but then he noticed that Alessandra Queen had calmed down and was looking at the TV screen with attention

“By the way who is the woman?” she asked as Thea glanced at the TV with a frown

“That’s not Anna.” She said looking from her grandmother to the TV screen as Ray looked at the screen a little better when Rebecca passed the picture to the woman and his eyes went wide.

That was the girl who told him she was pregnant. With his eyes still focused on the screen Ray shook his head. How the hell did this girl get into this situation?

“Turn it off!” Alessandra yelled as Tommy grabbed the remote from his mother and shut down the TV

“Grams I think you should calm down soon I’m sure that Oliver has a reasonable explanation.” Thea said with a smile as the older woman closed her eyes nodding

“I agree with Thea you should find out the whole truth before you do anything.” Ray said as Thea nodded

“The best thing would be if I talked to your brother would it not Thea.” Alessandra asked as Thea just nodded while Rebecca looked to the side as the phone started ringing “Where is the phone?” Alessandra asked as everyone looked around and Tommy found it on the side table next to the sofa he was sitting on

“Here you go, grandma.” Alessandra just smiled answering the phone

* * *

“Hi, grams.” The sound of Olivers voice made the older Queen sigh

“Oliver were are you we need to talk right now!” she said in a demanding tone

“I don’t think we can right now grams… I’m in a bit of a situation right now.” Alessandra just frowned at those words and just as she was about to ask Oliver what he meant another voice come

“Is this Oliver Queen’s grandmother?” she was taken by that question and why a woman had Oliver’s phone all of a sudden

“Yes this is she… may I know who I’m talking to?”

“This is Felicity's mother Donna.” The frown on Alessandra Queen’s forehead just become bigger as her granddaughter observed her hoping that whatever was happening was not going to give the woman a stroke

“Felicity…” looking at Thea Alessandra just asked, “Do we know a Felicity?” Thea just shrugged

“I don’t think you know my daughter… but she is the woman that your grandson left pregnant!” Donna almost yelled while Alessandra got up on her feet as everyone's eyes were on her

“Did you say pregnant?” as she said that with a smile Thea frowned

“Of course I am… and before you even ask… yes, I’m sure that the child that my daughter is having is your grandsons.” Donna told the older woman “You are not going to try and get out of this.” she said as Alessandra started smiling

“No, we will not try to get out of this… our family’s specialty is taking responsibility. I will be coming tomorrow. By the way where are you?” Alessandra asked

“Canwood, I will be keeping your grandson and my daughter so doesn't worry it would be best for you to come early in the morning.” Donna told the older woman who nodded as everyone looked as she sat down again

“I will be there I just ask you to take good care of Oliver.” As Alessandra said that she could hear Donna’s little chuckle

“Don’t worry I won’t harm him.” And with that, both women hung up as a smiling Alessandra Queen could not hold the happiness that she felt right now.

* * *

“Grams is everything ok?” Thea asked in concern

“Everything is perfectly fine my dear… we have been blessed, Thea.” She said with a smile looking at Ray who glanced at her confused “Ray… my grandson… Oliver… he finally give me…” she laughed from happiness as she held Ray’s hand while he looked at her confused

“He is going to give you what?” Ray asked in confusion as everyone in the room waited for an answer

“A great-grandchild… he got a woman pregnant.” She said with a smile as Thea gasped

“Pregnant… as in having a baby?” Thea asked as her grandmother nodded a big smile on her face while Rebeccas eyes went wide

“Thea we have to let the pilot know that we are flying to Canwood tomorrow morning bright and early.” She said with a smile when the maids brought out the tea while everyone was still processing the news.

Apparently, the Queen line was going to continue.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity and Oliver talk, Curtis is worried and Thea talks to Diggle and Lyla

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter I hope you guy's like it tell me what you think I love hearing it xoxo

Once night had fallen Donna like a Smoak woman that she was sent both Oliver and Felicity to the room that was exactly like it was when Felicity left home and in the process she also locked the doors leaving them alone for the whole night.

* * *

“Did she just lock the door?” Oliver asked as Felicity sat down on her bed “Come on this is ridiculous.”

“Well, that’s my mother for you.” She told him as he turned to look at her and sighed

“Why… didn’t you tell me when… when you saw me… last time?” Oliver walked over to her as he asked that and Felicity just took a deep breath

“I don’t know… this whole thing just started spinning out of control once I found out… I’m having a hard time trying to figure all of this out.” She told him avoiding looking at him at all as Oliver exhaled taking a seat next to her

“How the hell did this happen to me? Huh?” Felicity knew well that he was not asking her “How does this make any sense?” he was almost yelling and to say the truth Felicity didn’t really know how to answer any of his questions when she saw him closing his eyes.

* * *

When Thea arrived at the Archer Digg was surprised to see her. Considering the time he knew that something had to be wrong. Lyla who was behind the bar watched as the young Queen made her way towards it.

“What brings you here so later?” Digg asked as Thea just shook her head

“Give me something strong…a whiskey… no, a tequila.” She said as Lyla looked at her her eyes wide

“Are you sure about that?” she asked as Thea just nodded taking a deep breath as Lyla poured her a shot of tequila

“What happened?” Digg asked as Thea took the shot setting the glass on the counter

“I’m gonna be an aunt.” She said looking at the older man who frowned

“An aunt… sweetie Oliver has to get married to Anna for that to happen.” Lyla said as Thea shook her head

“No… it’s not Anna… Oliver got a girl pregnant.” Thea said with a smirk as both Lyla and Digg yelled

“What!” Thea looked at both of them and sighed

“I told you my brother… mistakenly slept with a girl and now she is pregnant.” Lyla watched the younger Queen in surprise if she had told her that a few years ago sure Lyla would have believed her now… it’s a little bit of a stretch “Grams and I are flying there tomorrow to meet the girl… what was her name again...?” Thea said with a frown like she was trying to remember “Felicity!” she said with a smile

“Felicity?” Lyla asked as Thea nodded

“Do you know her?” Lyla just nodded and sighed

“And so does your brother… they were here I think a few days ago… I didn’t even know they knew each other… She told me she was suspecting a pregnancy but she never mentioned the father.” Lyla said as she looked at her husband

“Wel it doesn't matter anyway… we have to look at the bright side.” Digg frowned at the words of the younger Queen

“There is a bright side?”

“Yeah, grams is thrilled about the baby and I will probably not have to see Anna ever again… it’s a win – win.” Thea said with a smile

“What about how Oliver feels?” Lyla asked as both Digg and Thea smirked

“It is so obvious you don’t know Alessandra Queen… once that woman meets Felicity… she is going to fall in love with her just like we did.” Digg told her as he smiled “Besides I think your brother is not able to say no to your grandmother.” Digg said with a slight laugh as Thea shrugged

“So… you guy’s know this Felicity?” Thea asked as both Lyla and Digg smiled

* * *

Curtis was sitting on the breakfast bar in Donna’s kitchen as she cut off the fish’s head and he swallowed the lump in his throat as he watched.

“Mrs. Smoak…” he started as the blond woman turned as he called her the knife still in her hand “You know it is pretty late… don’t you think we should give some food to your daughter and my CEO… he really isn’t used to skipping meals.” Curtis said in fear as Donna looked at him with a smile

“He is not going to die because he skipped a meal.” She told him focusing on the fish again as Curtis watched her “Besides I already left some food before I locked them in.” Donna said with a smile

“Could you then… lock me up as well?” Curtis asked as Donna frowned glancing at him

“What? Don’t tell me you like Felicity as well?” at that Curtis started shaking his head

“Oh no, I don’t… to say the truth I swing the other way if you know what I mean.” Curtis said as Donna nodded

“Curtis… can I call you Curtis?” she asked as the younger man nodded “They need to spend a night together so tomorrow we can fix this do you understand?” Donna asked him as Curtis lightly nodded “And besides they don’t look bad together.” She said with a smile as Curtis glanced towards the stairs

* * *

Oliver was walking around Felicity’s room while she eats some of the food that her mother had left. He noticed a little corner of tech equipment in the corner and smiled

“Why do you have this?” he asked as Felicity glanced towards him

“I graduated in Cyber Security computer sciences at MIT… they are just leftovers from some projects I did as a kid.” Oliver looked at her in surprise

“I didn’t know that you…” he started as she tilted her head looking at him

“What that I graduated from such a college?” she told him as he shook his head

“That’s not what I meant… I just… you are so young… I didn’t mean to insult you.” Oliver tried to defend himself

“It’s fine… I graduated from MIT when I was nineteen that’s kind of a thing when you are a genius.” She told him with a sigh as Oliver nodded as he turned to look a the shelf next to her desk. He walked over to them and picked something up from the top shelf

“What’s this?” he said looking at the little cookie jar as Felicity’s eyes went wide “Wishing box?” Oliver read and with that, she was on her feet in seconds trying to take the jar from Oliver

“Give that back!” she yelled as Oliver raised his hand up so she could not reach it “Come on give it back!” she pleaded but Oliver refused to give in

“It must have something good inside since you want it back so bad.” He told Felicity who sighed as he sat down on her bed and opened the jar as Felicity sat next to him

He read a few of them glancing at her and then he reached one that touched him.

“I hope Dad is at some place nice.” He read as she took the little paper from his hand “When… when did your father pass away?” Oliver asked as Felicity sighed

“I was a little over seven I don’t even remember putting that in.” She said with a smile while Oliver watched her

“You and I are more alike than I thought.” He started as Felicity frowned “I also lost my father… and my mother in a car accident.” He was about to continue talking but she interrupted him

“I think the best thing we both can do is go to a hospital tomorrow.” Oliver was about to protest at her words “You already have somebody who you love and are planning to spend the rest of your life with.” She said as Oliver looked at her surprised at her words “We are strangers how would we rais a child?”

“I’m sorry… tomorrow let’s… let’s go to the hospital together… I really don’t want you to go thru this alone ok?” as asked as Felicity nodded “I think the best thing to do now is… get to sleep don’t you think.” He said as he looked at the bed “I can sleep on the floor…” Oliver started as Felicity shook her head

“We have already shared a bed… I don’t think it will be a problem.” Once she said that Felicity pulled the sheets off the bed as Oliver looked at her “Good night.” She told him as she got in bed.

* * *

Oliver was woken up in the morning by the sound of a buzzing mosquito that he tried to kill but failed. He blinked a few times trying to remember where he was, the gray walls and purple covers made him sigh. He stretched and pulled the covers off sitting on the bed when he noticed the note that was on the nightstand.

He picked it up reading “I’m going to the hospital alone… don’t worry about me.” Closing his eyes he leaned on the headboard “Stupid!” he yelled jumping off the bed.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The search for Felicity is on, Ray talks to Felicity at the hospital as Oliver finds her and they hear the heartbeat for the first time as Alessandra and Thea are on their way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guy's new chapter up I hope you like it tell me what you think I love hearing it xoxo

Oliver had rushed downstairs where Donna was already preparing breakfast and Curtis was sipping on his coffee. He was breathing deeply as both Donna and Curtis looked at him in surprise

“Sir you are up… are you feeling ok?” Curtis asked as Oliver ignored him stepping closer to the breakfast bar

“Where is the nearest hospital?” he asked as Donna frowned “Well the nearest obstetrics this is an emergency.” Oliver said as he passed Donna the note Felicity had left

“Oh, that girl is crazy.” Donna said shaking her head “She is going to get an abortion all on her own.” She said closing her eyes

“Maybe we can stop her if we get there first.” Curtis said as Oliver nodded his head

“I’m going to kill her when I catch her.” Donna said as she turned off the stove while taking her apron off

“So where is it?” Oliver asked as Donna picked up her purse

“Come with me.” She ordered as both Oliver and Curtis followed after the older woman

* * *

Ray was since early at the hospital waiting for the results of the genetics test. Sitting in the waiting room he observed the people passing by and the girl from the other day come to mind. He didn’t know anything about her but he still wondered if she had told the father of the baby the truth and if she was doing well.

* * *

As she walked into the clinic Felicity took a deep breath. She could do this, after all, it was the best solution for her problem. Just as she was about to register at the front desk she heard someone says

“What are you doing here?” she turned towards the voice to meet a familiar face of the priest she confessed to the other day

“Hi.” was all she was able to say to him with a little smile playing on her lips

* * *

Once they had driven into the heart of the city Oliver, Curtis and Donna had separated to find Felicity quicker promising to call if they found her.

All the while Felicity had told Ray everything that has happened since she saw him last time.

“You know what?” he looked at her curious about what she was going to say next “I should probably apologize that I bring bad news every time you see me.” Felicity said with a smile

“You don’t have to all I have done is listen to you. The one who is going thru this is you.” Ray told her as she smiled

“What are you doing here… and by that I mean this is a little far from Starling and it’s a hospital.” She told him expecting and answer while he sighed

“There is somebody here that I’m about to meet and… to say the truth I’m a little anxious.” He told her

“You shouldn’t feel that way… what I mean is… in the two times, we have met I have never seen you as a bad person… so whoever you are meeting here is going to see what I see.” Felicity said as Ray just smiled

“Look at this I tried to cheer you up and you end up cheering me up. I know that I can’t do anything else but… I want you to rethink this. This is not an easy decision and once you do this… there is no going back. You might regret it.” He said looking at the wall of the hallway they were sitting in

“Can I ask for a favor from you father…” it was just then that Felicity realized that she didn’t know his name

“Ray.” He told her with a smile offering his hand so she could shake it

“Felicity.” She told him shaking his head “Now about the favor… would you mind praying with me?” as she asked that Ray felt like he needed, to be honest

“To say the truth I’m not…” he started saying as he looked into her blue eyes and it made him stop “Well if I can help you that way sure.” He said with a smile. The fact that this girl shared the same name as his sister made him wanna help her. He thought for a moment how to start and then started doing the cross but got it wrong and then repeated it to fix his mistake “I get confused sometimes.” He told her and they both laughed “Now you can just talk as comfortably as you do with me.” Ray said as Felicity nodded

“Please take pity on this baby that ended up with a very, very bad mother. Please just let it go to a wonderful place.” She inhaled deeply as Ray observed her “I’m really sorry that I can’t protect this baby. I’m sorry. Amen.” As she said that Ray didn’t know what to say as Felicity wiped her nose “Thank you for helping me.” She said as she finally looked at him

“I’m glad that I could be of any help to you.” Ray said as she smiled getting up on her feet

“I’ll be going then…” she started as Ray got up as well “I hope I’ll see you again.” And with that, she turned on her heel making her way down the hall as Ray looked after her

* * *

Oliver was running as fast as he could to reach the hospital with Curtis following behind him yelling at him to slow down. He kept calling her name but there was no answer. Once they had entered the hospital Oliver rushed to the registering pult taking deep breaths as the nurse looked at him in confusion.

“Did… a woman named Felicity with blond hair, blue eyes and glasses register as a patient here?” he asked as the nurse nodded

“Let me just check sir.” She said typing away on the computer as Curtis who had just arrived was taking deep breaths

“Why are you trying to find her sir?” Curtis asked trying to catch his breath “Do you want to have this baby?” he asked

“I just don’t want her to go thru this alone.” He said as he watched when a couple argued close to him he watched them as the girl hit the man who was apparently her boyfriend telling him they were breaking up.

“I found her she is in consulting right now.” The nurse told Oliver who rushed off again as Curtis sighed

“Sir will you hold on for a minute!” he yelled following after his boss

* * *

Felicity was just having and ultrasound thinking about the next step and wanting for all of this to be over soon.

“Over here.” The doctor who was taking the ultrasound said as Felicity glanced at the monitor “This is your baby… it’s about 0,3 cm.” Felicity blinked and looking at her hands she tried to replicate the number the doctor told her but couldn’t “It’s a lot smaller than you think right?” he asked with a laugh when the door opened revealing Oliver who was standing there like a dumb idiot “Who are you?” The doctor asked as Oliver looked at the screen of the ultrasound

“I’m... I’m… I’m the baby’s father.” He finally spoke up as the doctor smiled nodding “But what is that sound?” Oliver asked the doctor who smiled at him

“That is the baby’s heartbeat.” At that answer both Oliver and Felicity were surprised. The baby had a heartbeat and that was when their eyes met reflecting what the other one was feeling.

* * *

Once the ultrasound was done both Oliver and Felicity were now sitting in fort of the doctor who was reciting them the law but both of them didn’t really listen to what he was saying

“So you both agree with this?” The doctor said at last as Felicity nodded

“Yes.” She said as the doctor looked at Oliver

“Do you agree as well?” he asked as Oliver still had his eyes focused on and sighed

“Yeah.” And with that, the doctor give them the agreement which they signed.

* * *

Oliver walked over to the operating room with Felicity. She was silent the whole way and Oliver really didn’t know what to tell her. As they stood in front of the doors of the operating room watching one of the nurses preparing for surgery Felicity sighed turning to look at Oliver once again before she went in and the doors closed separating them.

* * *

Thea was woken up by her grandmother early because the older woman was in a hurry to meet the woman her grandson had impregnated.

“Grams are you sure about this?” Thea asked looking at the nervous Alessandra Queen as she climbed into the jet of Queen Incorporated

“We have to face this Thea and I really appreciate that you are coming with.” She said to the younger Queen

“I talked to Digg and Lyla last night… apparently, they know this Felicity.” Thea said as she took a seat next to her grandmother

“And?” Alessandra asked anxious to know what her granddaughter knew about the woman who was apparently carrying her great-grandchild

“Well, apparently she is quite intelligent… she graduated MIT when she was nineteen.” Alessandra just smiled at this words happy to hear this

* * *

Oliver was holding the ultrasound picture between his fingers as Curtis sat next to him

“Is that the baby’s picture?” Oliver didn’t bother answering as he was deep in thought worried about what Felicity had said to him and her face as they parted.

He couldn’t let her do this it didn't feel right. Giving the ultrasound picture of his child to Curtis he ran passing a man in the wheelchair, a patient who was on her way to surgery as well as some more people as he rapidly climbed the stairs to get to the right floor and finally opening the door the operation room with Felicity on the table as the doctor was about to perform the surgery.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The baby is fine, Oliver get's attacked they are keeping the baby Donna expects a wedding as Thea finds the whole thing funny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys new chapter I hope that you like it I hope you like it tell me what you think I love hearing it xoxo

Once the doctor turned to look at Oliver in surprise as well as Felicity who was lying on the operating table.

“Wait don’t.” he said as Felicity looked at him in confusion “Felicity are you ok?” he asked as the only thing she could do was nod “Get up.” He said before realizing that her legs were tied “Release her legs.” He told the nurse who did it in record time as he picked Felicity up getting her out of the room “I’m sorry.” He said pulling Felicity with him as the doctor smiled

“Nine out of then couples can’t go on with the procedure after hearing the heartbeat.” He told the nurse with a smile

* * *

Once she had her clothes back on Oliver dragged Felicity out of the hospital with their hands entwined. Felicity let go of it one they were in front of the hospital.

“What are you planning to do now?” Felicity asked curious why Oliver had stopped the surgery

“I don’t know but I do know that what we were about to do was not right.” He told her with a sigh running a hand thru his hair when he heard the voice of Felicity’s mother yelling

“Felicity!” they both turned to face the angry blond coming towards them “Do you know what you have done?” Donna screamed as Oliver stood in the way of her and Felicity

“Wait let’s talk about this.” Oliver asked as he held Donna down so she wouldn’t kill Felicity before hand

“Get out of my way Queen… what did you do… what happened to the baby?” Donna kept demanding an answer

“The baby…” Oliver started when Donna lost her patients grabbing him by the tie when Curtis arrived from behind them

“Mrs. let him go!” he demanded

“You are not even human, you bastard you call yourself a man…” Donna yelled as a fancy car made stopped in front of them interrupting the fight and Curtis gasped

“Sir that’s the chairwoman!” he said as Oliver saw his grandmother approaching with his sister following closely behind as Donna finally let him go.

* * *

Just as he was about to greet his grandmother she started hitting him while Thea and Curtis tried to stop her

“You monster… you killed my precious great-grandchild… how could you?” Alessandra kept saying as she hit Oliver over and over again

“Grams calm down your blood pressure will go up.” Thea begged trying to stop her

“How could you be so cruel, Oliver… this is not how I raised you.” Alessandra repeated as she continued to hit Oliver while Curtis and Thea tried to stop her

“Will you just listen to me first?” Oliver begged his grandmother who kept hitting him

Alessandra almost passed fell down on the floor if it was not for Thea and Curtis holding her down from falling while she had her hand on her forehead.

“Ok now listen to me… grandma…” he said as his grandmother calmed down waiting for her grandson to talk again “Donna… the baby… is fine.” They all blinked for a few minutes letting go of the breath they didn’t know they were holding

“You ok? Grams didn’t break any bones did she?” Thea asked as she hugged Oliver who signed

“No, I’m fine and I want you to meet somebody.” He said pulling his sister closer to Felicity “Felicity this is my younger sister… Thea.” Oliver said introducing the two woman

“I have heard so much about you from Digg and Lyla.” Thea said as she hugged the blond who was a little surprised at the gesture

“It’s nice to meet you, Thea.” Felicity said with a smiled as Oliver exhaled when his sister let go of Felicity to join his grandmother

“I know that this is selfish of me to ask…” Oliver started as Felicity sighed “But I would really love for this baby to be born.” He said as Felicity exhaled

“How would this even work… have you even thought about this?” she asked as he shrugged

“We’ll just have to figure it out.”

* * *

Ray was sitting in the hospital cafeteria waiting for the girl that the investigator thought was his sister. To be honest he was nervous. If this girl ended up being his sister… he would be happy… because in whole honesty… he had a lot to catch up on…ha had been gone from her life in over twenty years now. Once the girl appeared in front of him taking her seat he smiled at her checked her name tag. It said, Leona. They both smiled at each other

“I found out that your name was Felicity when you were a little girl.” Ray started as the girl in front of him smiled nodding

“Yes, it was… I remember my older brother calling out to me with that name.” Leona told him as Ray pulled out the picture out of his pocket

“Do you by any chance recognize this picture?” he sat the picture on the table showing it to her as she frowned “It was taken at the ZOO.” He told her

“I can’t tell… but I do remember going to the ZOO with my brother.” She smiled as she said that her eyes still focused on the picture

“I heard you have a scar on your shoulder from a fire… do you mind if I see it?” Ray asked as the woman nodded revealing the scar that was on her shoulder to him. It was almost the same as the one his sister has “Do you by any chance remember how you got it?” he asked as Leona smiled

“I think I was about ten years old… the kettle on the heater in the orphanage fell.” Ray felt disappointed… this girl was not his sister

“My sister got that scar when she was four.” He told Leona who looked at him with a sad expression

“I’m sorry that I’m not your sister.” She said as Ray sighed smiling at her

“I am too.” He told her with a smile as he got up and left the woman at the table alone.

On his exit from the hospital, he saw a pregnant woman that looked like she was going into labor her husband by her side holding her head as they walked inside. It made him think of Felicity. He really hoped she was alright.

* * *

Now as everyone was sitting in Donna’s small living room eager to know what was going to happen next. Once they were informed about Felicity and Oliver’s decision about keeping the baby.

“Since you are keeping the baby… does that mean that you and Felicity will be getting married?” Donna asked with a smiled as Oliver shook his head as Thea closed her eyes

“No that’s not what…” Donna frowned at Oliver’s words that were now making less sense “What I mean is that… I will take care of her and the baby the best way possible… and I will even help Felicity start a whole new life anything she needs… but I can’t marry her.” Oliver said as Thea shook her head

“He does realize that he just dug his own grave right?” Thea asked Curtis who just sighed in response

“Are you saying that you want my daughter to be an incubator for your child?” Donna asked her voice rising as Oliver once again tried to get himself out of this mess but before he could start his grandmother hit him

“That is not what he meant.” Alessandra said in a sweet voice as Oliver tried to protest while Thea tried to hold her laughter “In my eyes, you are my in-laws… and Felicity is already my granddaughter in law.” She continued as Thea shook her head at her grandmother's attempt to save this situation “And this child is my grand grandchild and I have already decided to get them married.” Thea could only smile trying to suppress the laughter that wanted the escape

“I have listened to him what do you have to say?” Donna asked her daughter who looked at Oliver

“I think we are not in the nineteenth century for all of you to go on deciding our lives even if you do ask our opinion.” She said with a smile walking away from the crowd in the living room to her room upstairs as Donna shook her head

“That is what I’m trying to say… this baby was not conceived out of love… but we are in this position and it doesn't mean we have to get married because of it.” Oliver commented once the silence become unbearable as his grandmother give him a pointed look before she hit him again

“Oh, will you shut up already.” Alessandra told Oliver who looked at her in surprise

“It doesn't matter anymore since both parties are beeing impossible we will just deal with this situation ourselves.” Donna said to Alessandra who started to lightly panic “You can take your irresponsible grandson back with you and go I will deal with my own daughter.”Donna said getting up on her feet as Alessandra tried to stop her

“No, wait… Felicity is my granddaughter in law.” She said and just as the front door opened to revile Arthur and Jake followed by all the workers from the factory and Eddie behind them

“What the hell are you all doing here?” Donna asked


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity make a decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter I hope you guy's like this one tell me what you think I love hearing for you guy's xoxo

Felicity who was lying on her bed trying to calm her brain from everything that happened downstairs. With her hands on her tummy, she sighed.

“I’m sorry.” She said to the baby “You know this is not how I imagined becoming a mom for the first time.” She continued as she sighed “I’m kind of glad you are still with me you know? And now I’m talking to the baby… that’s great.” Just as she exhaled her phone that was on her bedside table started ringing. Picking the phone from it, she looked at the caller ID. It was Sara

“Finally she answers the phone are you ok? We are both worried… I was about to start a search party for you… until Iris said it was not necessary since you were at your mom’s.” Sara kept taking as Felicity smiled

“I’m sorry I didn’t call you guy’s.” she said taking a sitting position “Did Iris tell you everything?” she asked as she heard both Sara and Laurel sigh

“Yeah are you sure you are… you know?” Laurel asked as Felicity laughed

“Yeah… I’m sure… actually, I had visited the doctor already.” The thought of today and that visit was still hanging in her mind

“Liss Cooper is not the father is he?” Sara asked nervously

“Oh God no!” Felicity yelled “It’s someone else… someone I met while I was in Macau… you know it’s a long story… I’ll tell you when I get back.”

“What are you gonna do? I mean about the baby does the father know?” Laurel asked as Felicity sighed

“Oh, he knows, thanks to my mother.” She said knowing that the Lance sister’s had shared a look

“How did that go?” both of them asked at the same time

“Well he is still alive and if you ask my mother and his grandmother we should just get married and the problem is solved.” Felicity told both women with a little anger in her voice as a knock on her door interrupted her “I’ll call you guy’s later.” She said hanging up as she sighed “Come in!” she said as the door to her room opened and Thea walked in

“I was hoping you and I could talk.” She said with a smile that Felicity returned.

* * *

Downstairs the workers were in the living room with Arthur and Jake at the front as Donna observed the man with a frown

“I will ask all of you again… What are you doing here?” Donna said trying to stay calm as Eddie come who broke thru the workers to see what was happening “Eddie what is your father up to now?” Donna asked as the young man shrugged

“I’d love to know that too.” He said closing his hand over his chest waiting for the next stupid thing that his father was going to pull off

“Chairwoman… CEO… Donna…” Arthur started while Donna tilted her head to the side as one of the workers interrupted him

“We will starve if that factory closes… but if your daughter married the CEO Donna… maybe we could work something out.” At this Eddie closed his eyes shaking his head knowing that this was going to end badly

“What do you people think my daughter is… a bargaining chip?” Donna asked taking in deep breaths “My daughter is far more intelligent then all of you and I… nor her will be blackmailed by you… just because you sank your own boat… that is no reason for us the bring you floaty’s so you can save yourself. Felicity has her own life… and she has a right to decide what she is going to do with it… even if I as her mother would not be happy with the decision.” Donna said with a proud stand as Eddie nodded at her words

“That’s right this is a person’s life… how would you people feel if somebody pressured your daughters to marry just to save everyone else huh?” the crowd went silent at Eddie’s words and slowly a few moment’s after the crowd split from Donna’s house where only Donna and Alessandra were left.

* * *

Thea slowly made her way into Felicity’s bedroom as the blond observed her. Felicity could tell that Thea cared a lot about the brother and grandmother. Her mother and she didn’t always see eye to eye but she knew her mother loved her and just wanted to do what was best for her.

“I know that my brother is beeing a little… oh, who are we kidding he is being an ass.” At that Felicity laughed

“Yeah, he kind of is.” She agreed as Thea smiled

“Our family… it didn’t exactly look like one for a long time.” Thea started taking a deep breath “Oliver was twelve when we lost our parents I think I was three of four… he is used to people telling him what to do… he doesn’t like it but… Oliver was quite a rebel in high school… lots of alcohol, girls, and party’s all night long… then two years into college it just stopped he never said why and I knew better than to ask.”

“What are you trying to tell me?” Felicity asked

“I think that my brother needs somebody to wake him up from his ‘stiff puppy dog waiting for the owner to come back home’ attitude. Knowing abut this baby… it’s the first time he is actually doing something reacting… living I would say… I think in a way this is waking him up.” Thea continued with a sigh “I think you are good for my brother… you say what you want and won't let him win easily. I think you two should talk… without anyone pressuring you.” Thea said as she sighed “I’m gonna go now.” She slowly slipped out the door leaving Felicity wondering what she should do now.

* * *

In his walk around the town, Oliver had discovered a lake. It was beautiful and peaceful with nobody around. As he sat on a bench he looked at the beautiful nature that was around him. Closing his eyes he tried to recollect his thoughts as he heard footsteps.

“Can I join you?” he recognized Felicity’s voice even without opening his eyes. When he did look at her he noticed how she was dressed in skinny jeans and a white blouse with sneakers on as her hair fell in light waves around her shoulders. It made her look almost angelic.

“Why not.” He told her as she took a seat on the bench looking at the lake

“I used to love this place when I was little.” Felicity said as she looked at the lake smiling. Oliver glanced at her and smirked “What?” she asked

“Nothing… just that… well, you are the first woman who has no intention of marrying me and even while pregnant with my child.” They both laughed at the statement “Honestly I don’t want you to go thru all of this alone… and I know that I’m being selfish asking you to have this baby…” Oliver continued as Felicity sighed

“You are not the only one who want’s this baby to be born… when we heard the heartbeat for the first time… it was in that moment that I actually realized that I’m carrying a living being.” Felicity smirked at her own words

“Yeah, it’s strange… we weren’t even trying to have a child and we succeeded… others try for years and in some cases, it never happens.” Felicity glanced at Oliver while she listened to him words “Do you really despise the idea of marrying me?” he asked all of us sudden

“I never thought about marriage actually. I’m still trying to find what I want to do with my life and having kids was not something I had planned now.” She told him as he listened patiently “From what I heard and could see in this short time we have known each other… you are a good man and you will be a great father… but you love someone and that someone isn’t me.” Oliver smiled nodding his head the reminder of Anna hurt him… if she had shown up that day… he and Felicity would never have met.

“Anna and I… to say the truth… I have not talked to her since she decided to go to Germany. She chose ballet over me… and I don’t think I have any right to her right now. This might have been our mistake but the baby has no fault in this… so if you are willing… I would be honored to become your husband.” Felicity looked at him in surprise “Anna might be the one in my heart right now and I can’t say when or if my heart will ever feel the same for you… but I promise that I will be the greatest dad there will be.” At Oliver’s words, she didn’t know what to say

“I…” she started as Oliver observed her actions “I… really wanna be a good mom to our baby.” He just smiled

“So… is that a yes?” he asked as Felicity just smiled


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity and Oliver get married, Anna and Oliver talk over the phone as Ray still looks for his sister

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guy's new chapter I hope you like it tell me what you think you know I love hearing your thoughts xoxo

Felicity knew she was doing all of this for the child but in a way, it was the simplest way to get her mother to not kill someone because even if she was small Donna would kill someone.

Right now as she sat in a wedding dress waiting for her mother to return with flowers she felt antsy. Were they doing the right thing? Was this really the way to go about the situation?

Oliver was a good man and he did stop her from losing the child which she was glad didn’t happen… but in honesty, she didn’t know this man. She sighed closing her eyes remembering when they told her mother and his grandmother about the decision.

* * *

Four hours ago

“You are going to get married!” Alessandra said with excitement as Oliver shook his head while Curtis held his hand over his mouth to prevent the scream from coming as Thea smiled smugly

“Then we have to start the preparations right now.” Donna said as Alessandra nodded

“You know what preparations will take forever and she is pregnant imagine what that would look like.” Alessandra sais as Donna nodded

“You have a point… they should just get married today.” As she said that Oliver and Felicity exchanged look

“Today?” they asked in union

“Awww isn’t that sweet they even speak in union.” Alessandra said as both Felicity and Oliver sighed

“I have a friend who can take care of the wedding dress and the suit.” Donna said ignoring both Oliver and Felicity as she talked to the older woman

“Where can we hold the ceremony?” Alessandra asked as Donna started walking towards the door and the older woman followed

“Oh I know you are going to love this…” she said as she went out the door Alessandra following after her

“They are insane.” Oliver and Felicity said together again

“Congratulations big brother.” Thea said with a smile “You are getting married… today. Liss… is it ok if I call you Liss?” Thea asked and just as Felicity was about to answer Thea continued “Wellcome to the crazy Queen family. I should probably go after them… you know if you don’t want to get married in a nursing home.” She said rushing the same way that Donna and Alessandra had just left

“CEO…I…” Curtis tried to say something

“Don’t worry Curtis it will be fine… they do say that your spouse is supposed to be your friend… we will start from there.” Oliver said glancing at Felicity who just give him half a smile.

* * *

Present time

Oliver was watching the preparations for the wedding that were in full swing. The house where the wedding was going to be held belonged to a wealthy Franch man who was notified of the occurrence by his house sitter and had allowed the wedding to happen in his backyard while wishing the happy couple much happiness.

The priest had already arrived standing next to Arthur and Jake talking as a long red carpet was being set on the lawn while white chairs were set on both sides of it. The small arch of flowers was there as well all the sign's that this was a wedding were there.

Felicity was a nice woman and he knew that someday soon he could learn to love her. Anna had been the first woman he loved after many years and she had hurt him leaving him to wait for so long… he knew that and in the last six years… that knowledge didn’t make him feel better then and it didn’t do it now.

Taking the necklaces that held the ring he planned to give to Anna made him think if he should actually call her… and tell her everything. Setting the ring on the coffee table he took a seat on the small couch looking at his phone and the ring in front of him. Deciding not to be a coward he picked up the phone and pressed call on Anna’s number. In took only three rings for her to answer

“Oliver I was so worried that you were not going to talk to me ever… I’m sorry.” She started and it just made Oliver feel even more guilty than he already felt “Please say something Oliver… it is you right?” she asked as he sighed

“It is me.” Once he said that he feel her smiling one the other end

“Can you wait a second… please don’t hand up.” She told him looking around the room where all the ballerinas were preparing for the play and she rushed off her friend followed after her yelling

“Anna were are you going we are going to start soon?” but Anna didn’t listen to her rushing to the dressing room

“Anna I actually have something to tell you…” Oliver started but was interrupted

“Do you have any idea how long I wanted to hear from you?” she asked him and he didn’t really know what to tell her “You probably do… I never knew how painful waiting for someone to just call is?” she said with a little laugh in her voice

“I… I did make you wait long… it was wrong of me.” Oliver said trying to keep the calm in his voice

“You had every right to ignore me like this… I have already done it to you so many times… about the trip… I know you probably had an amazing proposal set… and I wasn’t there… I’m sorry Oliver.” He smiled thinking about the proposal he had planned

“I’m even more sorry.”

“So… are we calling it even now?” she asked as Oliver laughed as he heard someone in the behind calling for Anna

“Is something going on today… it looks like they are waiting for you?” he asked

“It’s my first time performing on stage as Odette… to be honest… I’m a little scared. I feel like I’m gonna mess it all up.” Anna said with a laugh “But now that we talked I feel a lot more confident.”

“Anna…good luck.” As he said that he could hear somebody calling for Anna gain

“I have to go Oliver… I will call you soon… I love you.” And before Oliver cold tell her anything else she hung up

“You didn’t tell her did you?” Oliver turned around raised his eyes to see his sister standing at the door while he shook his head

“I didn’t know what to tell her, to be honest.” He said as Thea walked in taking a seat next to him

“You know that I’m not Anna’s biggest fan…” Oliver raised his eyebrows at that statement as Thea sighed “I just think that you can do better but… she does deserve to know the truth.”

“I will tell her… it’s not like I can hide that I’m going to have a kid and that I married the mother of my child right?” he said with a smile

“Now come on I think it’s time to go downstairs.” Oliver nodded as they got up from the couch and walked out the door.

* * *

Felicity was pacing the room up and down with her phone in her hands. She played with it nervously trying to call down. She felt it vibrate before it actually rang. Glancing at the screen she saw Iris’s name flashing across the screen and with a sigh, she answer it

“Hi, Iris.”

“Really? ‘Hi Iris’ that’s what you are going with.” Felicity could feel the anger of her pregnant friend over the phone. Iris was a journalist and passionate as it was but pregnancy had taken that to a whole other level.

“I’m guessing that Eddie told you everything.” Felicity said as she took a seat in one of the sofa’s in the room

“Yeah, he did… but that is beside the point… you were supposed to tell me one of your friends when you decided to get married… and the point that you are marrying a total stranger is beyond bizarre to me.” Iris kept talking as Felicity sighed

“Oliver is a great man…” Felicity started as Iris laughed

“Yeah… he may be God himself for all I can… but you met the guy three weeks ago… and I know that you are pregnant with his child but… is marrying him really a good idea?” Iris asked but to Felicity, it sounded more like a plea

“Oliver and I may not be in love right now… but with time… I’m confident we can develop our feeling for each other.” Iris sighed dramatically at her words and if Felicity knew the woman as well as she did she knew that Iris was probably rolling her eyes at her words

“And what if that doesn't happen… I mean what happens when neither of you feel anything for the other?”

“Well, then we get divorced… you know there are people who get those and then they are no longer married.” Felicity said in sarcasm

“Ok… you are going to do this anyway so what can I do except… with you all the best.” Iris said and Felicity could feel a smile playing on her lips

“Thank you, I promise we are doing a big lunch when I get back.” Felicity said promising before she hung up turning towards the door where her mother and Alessandra Queen were standing looking at her

“You look so beautiful baby girl.” Donna said with tears in her eyes as she stepped closer with flowers in hand as Alessandra who stood behind her smiled at the sight in front of her

“You do look beautiful darling.” Felicity just smiled taking the flowers from her mother's hands and sighed

“We should get down… we don’t want to keep the groom waiting do we?” Donna said as Alessandra nodded while Felicity give a polite smile

* * *

Now that he was standing in front of the altar the priest next to him as Curtis was sitting in the first row with his sister Oliver could say that it felt unusual. Sure he had wanted to marry Anna but he never give it much thought into the wedding itself. He had to admit that his sister together with their grandmother and Donna had done a nice job of organizing all of this in such short time.

“Look like the bride is coming.” The priest said to him and Oliver looked towards the end of the red carpet to see Felicity dressed in a white dress. He stopped for a moment… she looks quite angelic in that dress her hair pinned down… it actually made Oliver think that one day he would be able to fall in love with this woman. As she reached him he looked at her with a smile

“You look beautiful.” He whispered as she glanced at him

“You don’t look so bad either.” That almost made Oliver laugh but he held it in as the priest started talking he didn’t exactly pay attention to much of it until they were about to exchange their vows

“I promise…” they both started at the same time and smiled

“To ask for your help when I need it.” Felicity started

“To let you lean on me when you need it.” Oliver said with a smile

“To try and be the best mother to our child.”

“To be your partner in any way you need me to.” As Oliver said that Felicity almost gasped

“To be there for you when you need me.” They both said concluding their vows

“And now I pronounce you husband and wife.” The priest said, “You may kiss the bride.” At that, Felicity looked at Oliver not knowing how they were going to do this… and as he leaned closer to her her breathing quickened while Oliver kissed her cheek as their eyes locked

“I hope that was ok?” he whispered as she nodded while the cheers were coming from the wedding party

* * *

Ray had arrived home late last night and now as he was answering some e-mails the thought of Felicity was still in his mind. It worried him that she was going thru all of that alone. Closing his eyes he sighed

“You ok?” Cisco asked as he passed the kitchen table where Ray was working at “I didn’t even get to ask you how it went yesterday?”

“Not great… she was not the one.” Ray said firmly stretching in his chair

“I’m sorry brother… I was really hoping that it was her.” Cisco said patting him on the back

“But there is something interesting that happened yesterday.” As Ray said that Cisco took a seat interested in what happened “I meet a girl.” Cisco just rolled his eyes

“Ray… look at yourself in the mirror… it is obvious that you would find a girl on the street who would find you attractive… and for a hundred time that is not interesting.” Ray smiled

“I know but that’s not what’s interesting Cisco.” Ray said as his friend sighed listening “We met before in the church… she thought I was a priest and confessed to me that she is pregnant.” At toes words, Ciscos eyes went wide “Her name is Felicity.”

“Ok, that is interesting… could she be…?” Cisco asked as Ray shrugged

“I don’t know… I asked my investigator to dig into it but… I don’t think so.” Cisco sighed listening to Ray’s words

“What do you plan to do when you find your sister?” he asked as Ray smiled

“I don’t know… make amends for the past twenty years that I have been gone for starters.”


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity part for some time as Ray finds out some news and Oliver recives a gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me this long to write this but I was just a little lazy and I admit it I hope that you like this chapter tell me what you think xoxo

Once the party had fallen apart the only people left in the back yard were the cleaners as well as Oliver and Felicity. She kept gazing at the sky while he didn’t know how to act with her.

“Your mother wants you to stay here for a few days before heading to Starling.” Oliver said as Felicity nodded

“I know… we talked about that and I do have to pick up some of my things from my apartment before coming to your house.” Felicity said as Oliver sighed

“I’ll send Curtis to pick you up if that’s ok.” He told her as she nodded

“It’s fine… you should probably go… I’m sure your grandmother is waiting for you.” Oliver got up as did Felicity

“I’ll get going then.” He told her as he got up and slowly made his way towards the house as Felicity sighed but followed after him.

* * *

Inside the house, Donna and Alessandra were happily chatting but neither Felicity and Oliver could tell what it was and from the corner of her eye Felicity could see both Arthur and Jake standing next to the door waiting and if she was being honest Felicity thought her mother would have killed those two a long time ago.

“Oh, you two are here.” Donna said as both she and Alessandra got up from the couch “Oliver do you mind if I have a word with you?” Donna asked a big smile on her face that Oliver didn’t like one bit.

* * *

They made a few steps away from Felicity and Alessandra when Donna grabbed his hand and twisted it as Oliver almost screamed in pain.

“You do know what I’m capable of doing if you even so think about hurting my little girl right?” she asked as Oliver nodded “I will break every bone in your body… and trust me that will not be the worst thing I do to you.” She told him with a smile as she let go of his hand

* * *

Alessandra had stepped closer to Felicity taking her hands in her own and smiled

“I think that it is good that you are going to stay here for a while… after all, I have preparations to make for your arrival… Your mom… I think she is kind of sad for giving away her only daughter… I honestly can not wait for you to arrive.” Felicity didn’t know what to say to those words as Alessandra moved away and Thea stepped closer giving her a warm hug

“I know this is not the way that you probably imagined getting married but… I would like you to consider me as your own sister… if my brother is being an ass you just tell me… I know someone who can give him a good beating.” Felicity laughed at her sister in laws words “Take care… of yourself and my future niece or nephew ok?” Felicity just nodded at Thea’s words as they started making their way to there.

* * *

The woman had all made their way out the door and Oliver was about to follow when he was stopped by Arthur and Jake. He sighed closing his eyes

“Mr. CEO I’m soooooo glad that you are not firing any of the factory’s workers… so to show our appreciation… we have a gift for you.” Artur said kicking his son who handed him a small paper bag while Oliver just frowned “We heard that man in your family … have a little problem with…” he looked around and then back to Oliver “With stamina.” Oliver blinked a few times looking at them man in front of him

“What are you saying right now… our family is fine… with… that.” Arthur and Jake nodded with smiles on their faces

“Even if they are fine… this will make you even greater… trust us.” Jake said with a smile as Oliver sighed taking the small paper bag and looked at both Arthur and Jake

“What is it?”

“You just open it when you get back home ok? It’s my own invention.” Arthur said proudly “Not to brag… but to be honest I’m the biggest contributor to this wedding.” He said with a smile as Oliver looked at him confused

“It’s our finest product… it is one of the reasons why Liss and you were brought together.” Jake said when his father hit him

“We don’t have time for explanations the car seems to be waiting for you.” They pushed him outside where the car was waiting. His grandmother and sister were already inside as Curtis waited for him to get in he handed him the paper bag as Curtis looked at it

“What is it?” Oliver just shook his head at the question getting into the car ad Curtis closed the door getting insisted as well.

As they drove away while Felicity, Donna, Jake, and Arthur were waving them goodbye

* * *

Ray had contacted his PI to investigate Felicity. It had been only a few days since then and Ray had just drowned himself into his work. The delicate piece of tech he was working on was in fragile states right now that he forbade even Cisco from stepping into his room.

Looking away from the project he blinked a few times as he leaned his head backward. His neck hurt as he stretched out in his chair. As he glanced at the clock on his table he realized it was already five P.M. With a sigh he got up and out of the room to find that Cisco was not alone.

“I thought you were not going to get out of there the whole day.” Cisco said as he smiled while Ray saw Caitlin setting the table

“Would you like to join us Ray?” she asked with a smile on her face as she handed the silverware to Barry who was helping her set the table while Cisco drank his soda

“If you cooked then yes… if it’s something this guy’s made no way.” The brunet laughed lightly as Ray took his seat at the table

“Verry funny… I let him live here and he insults me in return.” Cisco said as Barry sighed taking his seat at the table as well

“I didn’t insult you… just your cooking.” Cisco just rolled his eyes as Caitlin put the bowl of pasta on the table

“Don’t worry I would never let them cook while I’m here… I would like to live a few years before I die.” Barry looked at his girlfriend as she said those words

“Oh come on I’m no that bad of a cook.” He said as she give him a small half smile

“He burned the eggs the other day.” Caitlin said to Ray who tried not to laugh while she took her seat “Good thing is I didn’t fall in love with you for your cooking skills.” They all laughed at that as Barry just sighed when Ray’s phone started ringing

“It’s the PI… I have to take this.” his friends nodded as they dug into the food while Ray walked away from the table

“Do you have any news for me?” he said answering the phone

“Yes, I do… Mr. Palmer… the miss Smoak that we talked about the other day… I’m sorry sir… she was not adopted… her father died when she was seven and she was raised by her mother. I even went so far to compare her DNA with yours, it's not a match.” Ray had expected that kind of an answer but he still wanted to be sure

“Ok… thank you for the information… keep looking… my sister has to be somewhere.” And with that, he hung up walking back to the table

* * *

“Bad news?” Cisco asked

“In a way… do you remember the girl I told you about?” Cisco nodded his head at Ray’s words “Well we are not related… the PI did a full investigation… she is a daughter of a single mother and he even did I DNA test.” Ray could see the sad face’s of his friends

“I’m sorry Ray I know how hard you are trying to find your sister.” Caitlin said with a smile

“I will find her… one day… soon.” He said as he took his seat at the table “Now can I get some of that amazing pasta?” he asked as Caitlin smiled

* * *

The days had passed by quickly for Felicity and if she was being honest she was still not used to wearing the wedding ring. Now that she was back in Starling her first moved was to get her stuff from the apartment. As she got out of the bus and took her bag she noticed Curtis waiting for her waving.

“Hello, Mrs. Queen.” Felicity frowned at the sound of that “Is something wrong?” Curtis asked

“Could I ask a favor from you?”

“Of course anything you need.” Curtis said as Felicity   just smiled

“Could you maybe call me Felicity… the whole Mrs. Queen… it just makes me feel like I’m someone's grandmother.” She said as Curtis nodded

“I will do that Mrs. Felicity.” Felicity sighed again as she watched “If you don’t mind the car is waiting for us.” Felicity just smiled nodding as Curtis took her bag and lead the way to the car.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity moves, Thea met's with her boyfriend, Lyla and Digg find out about the wedding as Oliver visits the family doctor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter I'm working on the next one just now. For the purposes of the story Lance become a doctor I hope you people don't mind tell me what you think xoxo

Once all of her stuff was packed Felicity was just saying goodbye to both Sara and Laurel if front of their apartment building. Her friends looked like they were both about to cry as they watched the last box of Felicity’s stuff go into the trunk of the car.

“If you start crying I will too.” She told them and they all smiled

“Ok, we can do this…” Laurel said as she hugged the blond tights “You know that you can always come back.” She said as Felicity nodded

“And if Queen doesn't behave… you just give me a call… I’m pretty sure that I can kick his ass… with a little help of course.” Sara said as she hugged her tight as well

“God am I going to miss you too.” Felicity said with a sigh when she heard Curtis closing the trunk as he waited for her

“Oh for crying out loud she is not going to die…we are going to see her again.” Laurel said looking at her sister who smiled as Felicity shook her head “We are gonna see you again right?” she asked as Felicity laughed at her friend's statement

“You will I promise… I should get going.” She said making the last few steps down as she walked towards the car where Curtis opened the door for her to get in before he went inside as well. Once the driver has started the car and they were pulling away from the curb both Sara and Laurel waved at Felicity who returned the gesture until the car had mad a turn to the left leaving her out of sight of her friends.

* * *

The drive took a couple of minutes but Felicity didn’t exactly count them because her mind was preoccupied with other thoughts. Like her job. It was not that Felicity hated working for lawyer Chang but… her passion was elsewhere… she just didn’t know where to start looking. But the first thing she had to do before figuring that out was, give her notice to lawyer Chang.

“We are here.” Just as she heard Curtis’s voice her head turned to face him and to the view that was out the window.

As expected the Queen’s lived in a luxurious house and it just made Felicity wanna run back from where she come from. But once she saw Alessandra Queen approaching she knew that was no longer an option. Curtis opened the door for her to step out.

“I am so glad to see you have made it Felicity.” Alessandra said pulling her into a tight hug right on the stop as Curtis started taking the boxes out of the trunk.

“You didn’t exactly have to welcome me at the front door Mrs. Queen.” Felicity said with a smile as the woman sighed

“I think it is only right that I welcome my granddaughter-in-law… since my grandson will not do it someone has to and besides I think it would be right if you called me, grandma… Mrs. Queen sounds like you are talking to some cold woman… which I would like you to know I am not.” She said as Felicity smiled nodding

“Ok,… grandma.” She said as the older woman smiled leading Felicity inside the house.

* * *

Thea was extremely happy when she arrived at the pub that afternoon and headed straight for the bar where Lyla was serving some customers while Digg was sipping on his drink.

“Why do you look so happy?” Digg asked as he glanced at the younger Queen who held the huge grin on her face

“Well if you must know…” she started as Lyla smirked from behind the bar “My sister in law is moving in today.” At that Digg almost choked on his drink looking back at Lyla who was blinking rapidly

“Did I miss a notification… did Tommy get married and I didn’t know about it?” Thea smirked at that shaking her head as Lyla set her Americano in front of her

“Oliver… not Tommy… Oliver married his baby’s mom… or more like her mother and our grandmother forced them into marriage… it is a complicated situation.” Thea explained taking the scent of the coffee in front of her

“Oliver and Felicity got married?” Lyla asked as the young Queen nodded “Why do we not know about this… I didn’t hear anything from Felicity’s friends.” She said as Thea took a sip of the coffee

“Maybe they thought it was Felicity who should have told us.” Digg said as Lyla just shrugged while he turned to Thea “How are they handling it?” Thea sighed putting her coffee down

“I don’t think it has sunk in yet… I mean they didn’t see each other for a couple of days… I know that Oliver wants to do what is right… and if you have met Donna…. I think you know what I’m talking about.” Both Digg and Lyla nodded at Thea’s words

“Thea!” as she heard her name being called the young Queen turned around with a smile. Getting off the stool that she was sitting on she made her way to the man that called her

“Who is that?” Lyla asked as Digg shrugged his shoulders observing the sandy blond man who was smiling at Thea while they talked “Could he be a boyfriend?” Lyla asked as Digg sighed hoping that was not the case because Oliver would kill this kid in seconds

* * *

Jonathan was glad that Thea had agreed to meet with him. It had been a couple of day’s since they last saw each other.

“You told me you had some news.” He said as he guided the brunette towards one of the tables

“I know I have canceled a few of our last dates and I’m so sorry… but things have been crazy since my brother got married.” She exhaled as Jonathan just nodded

“It’s ok you had a reason and I understand… I just missed you.” As he said that Thea felt her cheeks starting to get red

“I missed you too and I wish that we could have seen each other more but… I had to fall in love with an architect.” She said with a smile as he took her hand “I have been thinking and…” Johnathan looked at her with his blue eyes on her “I think that it’s time you and my family meet.” He smiled as Thea took in a deep breath

“Are you sure now is the best time to introduce me to the judging eye’s of your brother?” Thea nodded

“Not today but in a few weeks when he is not stressing out about everything.” They both laughed at that statement

* * *

Just as Felicity entered the house she felt nervous following Alessandra in as Rebecca observed the situation from upstairs.

“Thea want’s to apologize to you for not being here when you arrive… I don’t even know where that girl went to.” Alessandra said as she lead Felicity into the living room while Curtis dragged the suitcase into the house while Rebecca made her way down the stairs curious about the woman who Alessandra was talking too

“Who is this?” she asked just as she made the last step and Felicity could see the older woman actually rolling her eyes at the sound of the other woman’s voice

“Not that it’s any of your concern but… this is Felicity… my granddaughter in law.” Alessandra said with a proud smile as Felicity felt a little uncomfortable standing there

“I didn’t know that Oliver got married already… I guess that congratulations are in order... Rebecca, it’s nice to meet you.” She said offering her hand to shake with Felicity took

“It’s nice to meet you.” And then the death silence come

“I think I should show you to your room while Curtis get’s the box’s and the luggage.” Alessandra said showing Felicity to the stairs while she passed Rebecca who had a small smile on her lips as she glanced at Curtis who sighed making his way to the outside once again

* * *

Oliver was sitting on the couch in Lance’s office. Dr. Lance had been the family doctor of the Queen family since his father had died and now as he looked at Oliver he was a little afraid.

“Is something bothering you Oliver?” he asked as Oliver sighed

“I can’t sleep… I just lay in bed all night staring at the ceiling… I tried counting backward… nothing is helping.” He said as Lance looked at the huge undereye circles that Oliver had

“Do you want me to give you something to help you sleep?” he asked as Oliver nodded as Lance go up on his feet to walk over to his desk

“Also… do you know a good psychiatrist?” Lance turned back looking at him blinking confused at Oliver's words.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity moves in, Digg and Lyla organize a dinner as Oliver find out some truths and makes a decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guy's new chapter I hope that you like it tell me what you think I love hearing it xoxo

Felicity was just making herself at home in her bedroom. She could see that Alessandra had put a lot of thought into in. The picture of Oliver and her on their wedding day was hanging above the fireplace in the living room as the bedroom was decorated in light colors with the light blue covers over the huge bed. Now the closet was something else because when she walked inside she started laughing. The suits were hanged on one side of it while the other one was empty. She guessed it was her side of the closet. The floor to ceiling shoe racks just made her sigh… hey, she was a woman she likes shoes.

* * *

Leaving her bag inside the closet she went back to the living room and taking a seat on the couch as she picked up her laptop when there was a knock on the door. Glancing at the door Felicity sighed setting the laptop back on the table and getting up on her feet.

“Come in.” she was expecting that maybe it was Thea but was surprised to see Rebecca followed by a younger man who could be her son

“I hope that we are not disturbing.” Rebecca said with a smiled as Felicity shook her head a smile plasted on her face

“No, it’s fine.” She said with a smile as Rebecca and the young man looked around the room and to be honest Felicity felt a little strange about this

“This is my son Tommy.” Rebbeca said as Tommy offered Felicity a smile. From what she could see Tommy resembled Rebecca in little things. His dark hair, as well as the color of his eyes, didn’t come from her

“It’s nice to meet you, Felicity.” She was also a little surprised that he knew her name “I’m… Oliver and Thea’s step-brother… even thru Oliver doesn't consider me his brother at all.” Felicity didn’t know how to reply to that… Rebecca was Oliver’s father's mistress… she did not expect that, but it explained the hostel behavior of his grandmother towards the woman

“If you don’t mind I would like to finish unpacking… and I am kind of tired…” Felicity started trying no to be rude while she asked them to leave her room

“Of course… we will leave you to it.” Rebecca said as she pushed Tommy towards the door and they left closing it behind them while Felicity sighed looking around thinking why she did all of this.

* * *

Curtis had just arrived the QI calm and relaxed after he had helped Felicity moved into the house. Taking the elevator to the top floor he made his way to the CEO’s office, but once he entered it he noticed the gloomy atmosphere as well as the fact that all the blinds that created it.

“Mr. Queen… sir… are you here…?” he called out when Oliver turned in his chair as Curtis screamed, “Sir you almost give ma a heart attack.” He said with his right hand on his heart

“Why are you here Curtis?” Oliver asked as the younger man observed his boss

“I come to tell you that I brought your wife home…but… and those dark circles under your eyes… you didn’t sleep last night either did you?” he asked as Oliver sighed

“Is it ok?” Oliver asked with a yawn

“The dark circles?”

“No, you idiot Felicity.” Oliver asked with a sigh

“She seemed fine… but if I were you… I’d hurry home… Rebecca might eat her alive.” Oliver nodded “Anything else?” Curtis asked while his boss ran a hand thru his hair

“I feel blackmailed…” Oliver started “Both of us were…” he said as Curtis listened to him in confusion “It is all those jerks fault.”

“I don’t think I’m following sir.”Curtis said as Oliver slammed a paper bag on the table as his PA jumped in fear before walking closer to the table and opening the bag. Inside was a jar of white powder inside it “What is this?” he asked but his boss didn’t answer as Curtis read the label “It say’s here it’s a stimulant… you don’t think that Madam has something to do with this do you?” Curtis asked while Oliver shook his head

“No… Felicity is no that kind of a person… but still… find the information about the buyer that wanted the take the factory.” Curtis looked at him confused

“You are not going to sell the factory are you?”

“I am… and I know what you are going to say…” Oliver started as Curtis interrupted him mid sentence

“This is your wife's home… I don’t think it’s a good idea.”

“Just get the information, Curtis.” With a sigh, Curtis nodded making his way out of the office as Oliver glanced at his watch… maybe he should make it home… just to see that Felicity has not become another of Rebecca’s victims.

* * *

The Archer was closed early today as Lyla and Digg gathered their friends for dinner. Kara like always was the one running late while her adopted sister had arrived early.

“Why is she always late for things?” Lyla asked as Alex smirked at her question

“Your guess is as good as mine… she is good at almost everything.”

“Yeah except being on time.” Iris said with a smile as she rubbed her baby belly

“Can you at least tell us why we have gathered here today.” Caitlin asked

“Oh, I can tell you that.” Eddie said as the young brunet looked at him with one brow raised “The fact that Felicity got married.”

“Wait… Liss got married and nobody told me?” Caitlin asked

“That’s exactly how we fell.” Digg said, “You are never going to guess who she married.” He told her

“Oh please don’t say Cooper because then… I’m just going to feel bad… for hating her husband.” Alex said as the front door opened

“Sorry, I’m late again.” Kara said catching her breath as Alex rolled her eyes at the sight of her adopted sister

“Do you not own a watch or a phone to check the time?” Caitlin asked as Kara took her seat

“I do… but I tend to forget about it… now, what were you talking about?”

* * *

Oliver had arrived home late. He wanted to check on Felicity earlier but the constant conference calls interrupted him in that idea. As he opened the bedroom door he found her on the floor with the laptop in front of her. Her back was leaned against the couch as she crossed her bare legs underneath. She didn’t hear him as she was focused on typing on her laptop while he comes closer to her… he could not understand what she was writing… it looked like some kind of a code.

“Why are you sitting on the floor?” he asked as she jumped at the sound of his voice

“When did you come in?” she asked looking at him as Oliver smiled

“I think I asked you first.” Felicity sighed

“I was more comfortable on the floor.” She explained as she picked up the laptop and got up on her feet

“I just got here… you could get a cold if you sit on the floor.” He told her as she sat her laptop on the coffee table

“I don’t think I can.” She said as she turned almost falling on him as he caught her before she could fall

“Are you sure?” he asked looking her in the eyes and to be honest Felicity felt paralyzed for a few seconds until she balanced herself back on her feet

“Yeah, I’m sure.” She said making some distance “Anyway I think I should take the couch since this is your room after all.” Oliver shook his head

“No way… you are pregnant… and you need your sleep… you take the bed and I will take the couch.” Felicity wanted to argue but Oliver raised his finger “Don’t argue with me.”

“But I’m smaller… if would be easier for me to sleep on the couch.” She said rationalizing

“I will be fine on the couch.” Oliver told her as she nodded

“Ok…I’ll then go to the bathroom… to get ready for bed.” Oliver just smiled as she made her way to the bathroom and he shook his head… this woman was full of surprises.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver sells the factory, Curtis has a bad feeling about it, Felicity quits her job as Rebecca starts plotting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guy's new chapter I hope you guy's like it I will try to write another one by tomorrow tell me what you think I love hearing it xoxo

Rebecca was deep in thought as she mixed her coffee while Tommy was looking thru the newspapers. She frowned exhaling loudly when her son glanced at her.

“Something wrong?” he asked her as she sat the cup on the coffee table

“Don’t you think it’s odd?” Tommy just frowned at his mother's question “You know as well as I do that Oliver was planning to propose to Anna… which for some reason didn’t happen… and suddenly he marries a different woman… with a baby on the way… isn’t that a bit strange?” She asked as Tommy sighed

“What are you trying to say, mom… that the marriage is fake?” Rebecca just shrugged

“There are so many fake things in the world so why not a fake marriage?” just as she said that Rebecca took her coffee cup and took a sip with a smile playing on her lips

* * *

Felicity had not slept that well in years. Just as she stretched in bed glancing at the time did she realize how long she had slept. Pulling the covers off her body she quickly got up taking her glasses from the nightstand and hurrying to the bathroom. It was a good thing that in the years living with Laurel and Sara she had learned how to get ready fast.

Fifteen minutes. She smiled at her reflection in the mirror as she was pulling her blond hair into a ponytail and once she was done she left the room.

It didn’t surprise her that Oliver was not there… she didn’t expect him to be there when she woke up. After all, he did run a company. Felicity made her way downstairs and just as she was going to the door she heard footsteps

“You are not going to eat breakfast?” Thea asked and Felicity just smiled

“No… I actually have some things to take care of today but don’t worry… I’ll stop to take something to eat.” Felicity said rushing to the door before Thea had a chance to say anything

Once she was outside Felicity realized how she got the Queen’s residence… she didn’t drive here and she needed her car for today. She knew that she needed to find a taxi and then pick up her car later. As she exited the front gate she looked down the street and started walking hoping that she would see a taxi soon.

* * *

Oliver was focused on his computer screen when Curtis walked inside. He didn’t notice him until Curtis made some noise.

“Yes, Curtis?” Oliver asked as he typed a few tings on his computer and then glanced at his assistant

“I have tracked down the company that is interested in the factory in Canwood.” Oliver nodded with a sigh

“Good then.”

“Apparently then lost to us because their bidding price was too low that’s why they lost.” Curtis told him

“Arrange for a meeting them so we can negotiate. I want this matter settled soon.” Curtis nodded making his way out the door

“Why do I have a feeling that this is going to turn out bad.” He said once he was in front of the office “Ah why do I care… it’s him who is going to sink not me.” Curtis said shrugging his shoulders

* * *

Felicity had just arrived at the office of the law firm and many looks were on her and to be honest she felt a little uncomfortable.

“Hi.” She almost jumped when Sara come up behind her

“Do you want to give me a heart attack?” Felicity asked as Sara just rolled her eyes

“Sorry… you don’t have to look for Laurel… she is at court and… I’m actually curious to see you here… aren’t you still on vacation?” Sara asked as Felicity sighed

“Sara… I think it’s time for me to leave.” She said as her friend frowned “I’m quitting my job.”

“You are abandoning ship… wait this is not your husband's idea, is it… if so you know I have skills to kill him in five different ways.” Sara pointed out as Felicity laughed

“No, it’s not his idea… it’s mine… I want to start something of my own and do what I love… you are more than welcomed to join me.” Sara smiled nodding

“I will think about it. So what are you going to do?” Felicity shrugged

“I still don’t have it clear but… it will come to me.” Sara nodded as Felicity glanced at lawyer Chang’s office and sighed

“Now I just have to tell him that.” she said as she made a few steps forward and glanced at Sara who smiled watching her as she made her way to lawyer Chang’s office

* * *

It didn’t take Curtis a long time to arrange a meeting with the company interested in the factory. From what he understood… the company dealt with construction but what they wanted with a small factory in Canwood was still a mystery.

They had arrived half a hour ago and were sitting in a conference room with his boss.

“I have already prepared a contract… I think you will be satisfied… so please take a look.” The man who was apparently the CEO of the company said as Oliver took a look as did Curtis and they were both shocked

“This can’t be right.” Oliver said snapping his finger as Curtis blinked looking at the papers in front of him “The price seems to be a little too high.” Oliver said as the older man smiled

“This is nothing.” He said as Oliver looked at him still surprised “You agreed to give us the factory with not much and we should be grateful to you.” Oliver nodded still confused at why this man

“All right then… we should continue.” He told the older man who nodded as he pulled ou the pen

“I like you mister Queen… you are exactly the type of man I love working with.” Oliver just smiled at that

“But can I ask… what are you planning to build?” the man smiled

“I’m planning to tear down the factory and build a huge building… it is a better use and it solves problems.” Oliver just nodded as he signed the document.

* * *

Rebecca was sitting in the coffee shop obviously waiting for somebody. She was lightly mixing her coffee as she glanced out the window when Bartol waved to her and she smiled.

The man had rushed inside ordering an Americano as he passed the waitress and made his way to Rebecca who welcomed him with a smile.

“I’m sorry if I’m late the traffic was terrible.” He apologized as he took his seat opposite her

“You don’t have to apologize for that… I was the one who is taking away your precious time.” She said taking a sip from her coffee

“Don’t say that Rebecca… it is always a pleasure when you call me. Now you told me we needed to discuss something… I’m assuming it has to do with Oliver.” She just sighed setting her cup back on its plate

“I’ve been thinking Bartol and don’t you find this whole situation odd?” she asked not expecting the man to answer her “Just a few weeks ago… Oliver was planning to propose to his six-year long girlfriend and suddenly that relationship is over and he marries this Felicity… and that they are having a child.” Bartol frowns a little as he glances at Rebecca who is casually holding the coffee cup up to her lips

“What are you trying to say… that the marriage isn’t real?” she shrugged taking a sip off the coffee

“I think that Oliver was just afraid of losing the company to my son that he created this… story.” She explained setting the cup back on its plate

“You think the baby story is fake as well?” Bartol asked in surprise as the waitress brought his Americano and sat it in front of him and smiling walked away

“There are so many things that become fake I this world my dear friend.” As she said that she pulled out an envelope from her bag and slid it towards him “It is unusually hot this day… you should stay hydrated… taking care of your health is important.” Bartol looked at the envelope in front of him and sighed

“Why do you keep doing this to me?” he asked as she sighed

“We are in the same boat Bartol… and we have a common goal… my son as the head of the company.” Rebecca said with a smile as Bartol took the envelope and put it the inside pocket of his suit jacket

“Well, then we should find some sort of proof of this belief of yours so we can make our next step.” He said with a laugh as Rebecca smiled knowing she has succeeded in her objective.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alessandra takes some action

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi sorry for the late update but I have been a little locked in with my slight drama obsession sorry about that I hope you like this chapter tell me what you think I will try to update another one if not tonight then in the next few days.

Once she had picked up her car Felicity was on her way to town to meet her friends for lunch at the Archer. It took her about half an hour to arrive in downtown where the Archer was located. After finding a parking spot she got up of the car locking it as she made her way to the door.

When the little bells rang as the door opened Lyla glanced towards the door and smiled at the sight of Felicity who waved to her pointing to one of the empty tables as Lyla smiled while she was giving one of her customers their drink.

Felicity had just taken her seat when the bells on the door rang again and she glanced towards the door to see a weary pregnant Iris accompanied by Caitlin who followed close to the pregnant woman. They looked around the room before they noticed the blond sitting at the table waiting for them.

“Uh… I’m soo glad to be back in a chair… my feet are killing me.” Iris complained as she took a seat while Caitlin smiled

“Hi Felicity how are you?” she said kissing the blonde cheek before taking her seat

“I’m fine but it looks like Iris is not doing so well.” Felicity said with a slight smile

“Oh, she has been complaining the whole way here.” Caitlin said as Iris rolled her eyes

“Well, I will see you when a little human is sitting on your bladder.” Iris said back as Felicity shook her head “I can’t wait for this baby to get out.” She rubbed her belly

“Ok, then can we just order some food… I know you two are the pregnant ones but I’m starving.” Cait said as she grabbed the menu checking it out

“Are you sure you are not?” Iris asked as Cait stuck her tongue at her

* * *

When Thea arrived home at lunch time as she promised to her grandmother she found something she was not expecting and that was an angry Alessandra Queen.

“Grams?” she asked lightly as she walked over to the couch the older woman was sitting on “Are you ok?” Thea asked as Alessandra didn’t even glance her way

“Thea… darling, do I look like an idiot to you?” as she asked this Thea frowned

“I don’t know where you are getting at with this…” Thea started as Alessandra sighed

“Your brother…” as the older woman said that Thea nodded her head

“What did he do this time?” she said as she was taking a seat next to her grandmother

“Where do you want me to start? From the fact that he is sleeping on the couch in his room instead of sharing a bed with his wife or the fact that he is avoiding the confrontation with me and the fact that he runs from the house like Devils are chasing after him to avoid even having a meal with Felicity.” Thea smiled rubbing her grandmother's back

“You should have expected this to happen grams… they are still adjusting to each other.” Alessandra give her granddaughter a look that Thea knew all too well

“Still he should at least be trying to at least work with this not abandon Felicity... which reminds me did you see her this morning?” Alessandra asked as Thea nodded

“She said she was going to take care of some stuff before she left… I didn’t get a chance to ask what.” Alessandra sighed

“See she is just like Oliver… they could not be more compatible.” She said as Thea smiled

* * *

Just as their food had arrived at the table Lyla had walked over to the group of woman that had just dug into their food.

“Now when did you plan on telling us?” she said as she took a seat next to Felicity who had just taken some pasta and was slowly chewing on it

“Tell you what?” she asked her friend as she took a sip of her water

“That you were pregnant and that you got married to Oliver Queen.” Caitlin said interrupting Lyla who was just about to say the same thing as Felicity almost choked on her water while Lyla patted her back

“You ok sweetie?” Iris asked taking a large bite of her chicken

“Yeah, I’m ok… but how do you guy’s…” she started as she looked at Iris and nodded “Eddie.” She said more to herself than to anyone else

“I didn’t even know that you and Oliver knew each other until that time that he saved you from Cooper.” Lyla said as Felicity closed her eyes

“We didn’t… we kind met by accident.” Felicity said with half a smile when her phone started ringing and she glanced at her bag. She quickly dug thru it to find her cellphone

“Helo.” She said as she answered and in a minute her eyes went wide “Where?” she asked as her friends observed her “I’m heading there right now.” She said hanging up

“Is something wrong?” Caitlin asked

“Oliver’s grandmother has been admitted to a hospital… I’m sorry I have to go.” She said getting up from the table as all the woman looked after her concerned.

* * *

Once she had arrived at the hospital Felicity went straight to the information put to ask for information that a kind woman give her as soon as she said who she was. As she got to the right floor and the room she noticed Thea was already there.

“What happened?” she asked her sister in law as she approached closer to the bed where Alessandra Queen was lying on with her eyes closed.

“We were talking and in a split second she just…” Thea tried to explain as Felicity sighed a worried expression on her face

“What did the doctor say?” she asked as Thea smiled

“He hasn’t arrived to tell us anything yet I guess that he wanted us all in the room before he tells us anything.” Felicity nodded as the door opened and both women glanced towards it to find a worried Oliver rushing towards the bed as Dr. Lance followed after him

“Doc what’s wrong with grams?” he asked and just as Lance was about to say something Oliver interrupted him “If she needs surgery do it in this instant whatever you need to do just do it… we need grams to be alive for a long time.” He said as Lance shook his head “Well why aren’t you saying anything? What’s wrong with her?”

“I’m trying to tell you but you just keep interrupting me.” Lance yelled as Thea smirked as she watched the interaction while Felicity just shook her head

“Well tell me now… what’s wrong?” crossing his arms Lance sighed

“Nothing.” They all frowned at his words

“What do you mean nothing is wrong with her... she collapsed how can nothing be wrong with her?” Lance sighed looking at all of them

“The most important thing for her now is her mental stability and since all of this was caused by stress…” Lance started saying as Alessandra called out to Oliver and Thea shook her head understanding what was happening right now

“Oliver would you do me a favor?” she asked her voice weak but still loud enough to be heard

“Anything you need grams.” Oliver said without hesitation when Thea smiled

“Would you go with Felicity here.” Alessandra said handing an envelope to her grandson who took it curious about what was in it. Felicity leaned closer to see what was inside as Oliver blinked at the sight of the finely printed paper “You… need to go to the parental class as soon as possible… the first class is today.” She told them as they exchanged looks

“Isn’t it a bit too soon?” Felicity asked as Alessandra give her a light glare before looking at Oliver who was about to protest “It really doesn't matter if she is showing or not she is carrying my darling great grandson…” she sighed taking in a deep breath “You are about to become a father Oliver… act like one.” She said as Oliver looked at his sister

“Don’t look at me… I think grams is right… and besides, it will give you time to bond.” Thea said with a smile on her face and Oliver knew that he had just lost a battle

“But what about the board meeting?”

“That’s at five!” Alessandra yelled almost jumping from the bed as they all looked at her in surprise “Ah my neck.” She said lying back on the bed as Oliver nodded knowing well that she was not going to back down until he agreed

* * *

Thea had arrived at the Archer with a smile on her face and made her way to the bar taking the empty stool in front of Lyla and setting her bag on the bar as she smiled shaking her head.

“Lyla can you give me some iced coffee?” Thea asked as the older woman smiled approaching her “What?” Thea asked

“Felicity was here and she said something about your grandmother ending in a hospital.” Lyla said as Thea laughed

“Yeah well… you see Oliver and Felicity are not really playing the role of loving spouses so grams pulled off a little trick of pretending to be sick so she can ask anything from my dear older brother.” Thea said with a smile

“You mean to say that she is fine?” Thea nodded

“Don’t worry my grandmother will not be dying anytime soon. Now could you get me that iced coffee please?” Thea begged as Lyla nodded making her way to the other side of the bar as Thea sighed “She really pulled one on you big brother.” She said with a smile wondering how the parenting class was going for Oliver.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The parenting class and a pissed off Felicity and a worried Alessandra Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guy's how are you new chapter I hope you like it tell me what you thing I'm really trying to update as soon as possible xoxo

Oliver was not sure what he had done wrong but somehow Felicity had ended up on top of him for the third time this afternoon. He honestly didn’t understand his grandmother Felicity was not even that long in her pregnancy but he knew well enough not to refuse his grandmother.

“Are you ok?” he asked as Felicity was getting off him once again

“This should be simple enough for us to complete how are we failing?” she asked as Oliver smiled at her

“How about you two try something basic.” The woman said as she approached them. Her name was Teresa and she ran the parenting course “Like rubbing her feet? In pregnancy woman’s feet tend to get swollen and painful… can you do that?” she asked demonstrating to the couple that was next to them where the man was rubbing the woman's feet in circular motions

“Well unless I can break her foot while doing it… I think I will manage.” Oliver said as Felicity laughed lightly as Teresa made her way to another couple as Felicity stretched her legs that Oliver started massaging gently

“You are not bad at this.” Felicity told him with a smile that he returned

“Well, we are not falling over each other at least.” He told her as his eyes were focused on her foot

“I didn’t exactly get to ask you but… have you talked to… Anna?” as she mentioned the name Oliver seemed to have frozen. After blinking a few times he looked up to Felicity

“Not really… she is probably busy with rehearsals and… can I be honest with you?” he asked as she nodded

“I would like for us to be honest towards each other.”

“Honestly I’m dreading the moment when I’m going to have to talk to Anna about this… I used to be good at breaking people's hearts.” At that Felicity smiled

“I heard that.”

“I don’t know how not to break her’s with this news…” he was about to say something when Felicity interrupted him

“Maybe us getting married was not such a great idea after all.” She said with a sigh as Oliver looked at her

“Yeah… because your mother chasing after me and trying to kill me would have worked out so much better.” She laughed at his words “You have a nice laugh… and I know that one day… I might be able to love you.” Felicity glanced at Oliver’s face in that moment and sighed

“It would be best if you didn’t make promises that you don’t know if you can keep.” Oliver frowned about to say something “We will take this one step at a time.”

* * *

Just as she had received the last drops of her IV Alessandra Queen was getting ready to head home when Dr. Lance arrived in her room.

“You know Oliver is no longer a little boy who you have to make do things.” He said as Alessandra smiled at the man

“A few years back I would pretend to be sick to make him stop all the drinking, and the countless woman or even to try and make him sober up… do something with his life… and now… now I have to do it so he can connect with his wife.” Lance shook his head

“You don’t they will come to each other on their own.” Alessandra put her bag on the bed looking at Lance

“And what if they don’t… what kind of a life is that child going to have… with parents, that don’t share anything but one unlucky night in a hotel room.” She almost cried

“Alessandra try to be a little more patient… Oliver has spent the last couple of years in love with Anna.” The older woman smirked at the mention of that name

“What use was that love when she chose to dance instead of becoming his wife huh?” Lance didn’t have and answer to her question but Alessandra had it “No use… none whatsoever… but this girl… it might have been a coincidence or even a mistake… but they conceived a child in one night… I think that is a sign don’t you?” Lance had to say it was strange but the older Queen’s words were making sense to him

* * *

Once the parenting class was over Felicity was the first one out of the door so Oliver had to run after her just to catch her.

“Wait!” he called out as she stopped half the way down the hallway “Do you have somewhere to be?” he asked as she turned to look at him and sighed

“In a way… I’m kind of hungry so I’m first going to eat… and then I have some things to get done… did want something?” she asked when Oliver pulled out his wallet and offered her his card as she smirked, “I don’t need your money.” Felicity said turning around

“Felicity… I didn’t…” but just as he said that she had already been out of his sight and all the explanations she was going to give were to no use. He just sighed looking the way that she just left feeling a little puzzled by this woman.

* * *

Sara was tapping her fingers on the table her eyes fixated on the door. Once Felicity had called her asking if she had plans for dinner Sara had jumped at the opportunity to see her friend. It was true that not a lot of time had passed but if she was being honest Sara missed her.

Just as she turned her head to glance at the waitress that had passed her by the front door of the little restaurant opened and Sara’s focus was back on it. As she saw Felicity who to be honest looked a little pissed Saras smile melted away.

“Hi.” Felicity said the anger obvious in her words as Sara observed her

“Ok… who got you this pissed… or should I not ask?” Sara questioned as her friend sighed when the waitress give them their menu’s

“I saw your dad today.” Felicity started as her friend's eyes went wide “Oliver’s grandmother collapsed and apparently he is the family’s doctor.”

“Ok so did my dad piss you off… or maybe not.” Sara said reading the expression on her best friends face

“His grandmother sent us to a parenting class… everything was going fine until it needed…” Sara waited fro an explanation that comes soon “When I told him that I was going to eat her offered me his card… like I was some poor woman who could not afford her own meal… can you believe that?” she said taking her glass of water and emptying it in seconds as Sara smiled

“Oliver pissed you off because of this?” Felicity just nodded at her friend's words “Honey… I don’t think that was…” she looked at her friend who seemed to have an expression that didn’t exactly agree with Saras’s words.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and grams have a talk, Felicity apologizes and Ray starts a new business

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guy's sorry for not writing sooner I'm back so the next chapter will be sometime this week

When Oliver walked thru the front door of his house he could already see the faint light in the living room and he knew what that meant. His grandmother was probably waiting for him as he was sure it was not Thea who was causing her insomnia.

Taking a deep breath he made his way inside. The room was lit in low light as Alessandra Queen was sitting on her sofa a book in her hands as she read with her glasses on tip of her nose. Oliver walked in but she didn’t move her eyes from the book to even glance at him when he took a seat on the couch.

“I know that you have been waiting for me grams… come on you obviously, have something on your mind.” Taking her glasses off Alessandra crossed the book setting it on the coffee table as she looked at her grandson

“Our company is standing on shaking ground, Oliver.” She started as he frowned at her words “Rebecca has something planned and we both know it. They are just waiting for an opportunity. It is a good thing that you're expecting a child so we have the upper hand.” She said setting her hands in her lap as her eyes were fixed on Oliver “Do you plan to destroy our chances?” at that question Oliver felt a little bit lost as Alessandra picked up a pillow from the sofa next to her and threw it at him

“Auuu grams what was that for?” Oliver asked rubbing his hand as he looked at his grandmother “What did I do?” he asked

“Did you tell Anna about Felicity?” Oliver was about to answer but Alessandra continued “And how do you treat the woman who married you? She sleeps on a sofa! I have no idea how I raised you but that is definitely not my teaching.” She was pissed and Oliver could tell

“I offered to give her the bed but she refused saying…” Oliver started explaining as she interrupted him “What am I supposed to do? When I try to help she almost bit off my head.” At that Alessandra just shook her head in disapproval

“You can at least end your relationship with Anna first… like I didn’t  have enough worries when your father found another woman while your mom was alive now you as well…” she started when Oliver stopped her

“I’m not like my dad.” Alessandra sighed at those words

“Then show me that you are not.” At those words, Oliver got up excusing himself and making his way up the stairs

* * *

Felicity was tired. The only thing that was on her mind right now was that hot shower and some good night sleep. Because of Oliver’s grandmother ending in a hospital, she didn’t even have a chance to work on her idea. She was planning to go back to what she really loved. Codding, project, inventions… whatever she could get her hands on. But it looked like she would have to start that plan tomorrow. Yes she knew that her husband owned a tech company but she wanted to start something on her own and there was no one who could stop her.

Once she saw the gates of the Queen mansion the smile on her face spread as the doors opened in seconds that she stopped at the gate letting her inside to park her car. After locking the car she made her way up the stairs inside the mansion and up the stairs to her room.

She opened the door to the room slowly checking if Oliver was still there. Once she noticed there was no trace of him she slowly walked in setting her bag on the couch as she looked around noticing that nobody was around. Taking a seat on the couch she sighed closing her eyes

“Why are you getting home so late?” at the sound of the voice she screamed almost falling to the floor as Oliver’s blue eyes looked at her “Are you ok?” he asked walking closer to her checking for any injuries when she pushed him away

“I’m fine you just scared me that’s all.” She explained taking a deep breath

“So?” he said as Felicity looked at him confused with his question

“So what?”

“Where were you?” Felicity smiled getting up from the couch

“I was out with a friend… if the interrogation is over I would like to take a shower and go to bed if you don’t mind.” She didn’t wait for Olivers answer as she made her way to the bathroom

In that moment Oliver felt like everything he did for Felicity would go wrong no matter how hard he tried… because he married a stubborn woman.

* * *

Felicity woke up early today surprisingly she was awake before Oliver who was still turning in his sleep and she sighed remembering how she snapped at him last night. It was not that Oliver did anything wrong but… it would seem that she was changing her behavior from one moment to another and by all the pregnancy books and research she did that should not be happening yet.

Taking a quick shower and putting on some fresh costs Felicity was almost ready to go where she heard footsteps which meant Oliver was up.

He walked into the bathroom without even checking cracking his neck and Felicity was sure that that was from sleeping on the couch last night.

“God my back is killing me.” He said still not noticing that Felicity was in front of a mirror applying her make up

“Good morning.” She said as he jumped at the sound of her voice

“Felicity… you are up… I didn’t realize it…” Oliver said holding his hand to his chest as he watched her put a little blush on her cheeks. She glanced at her reflection and smiled before she turned to him

“I don’t believe that you were weary comfortable sleeping on the couch last night… I already told you that I’m smaller and…” he stopped her raising his hand

“It’s fine you should be sleeping on the bed anyway.” Oliver told her running a hand over his face trying to wake himself up a bit

“I… Oliver I want to apologize…” Felicity started as he looked at her in surprise “I snapped at you for offering me the money and last night… I’m really sorry… I’m not usually like that unless somebody really pisses me off.” Oliver just smiled at her and shook his head

“Don’t worry about it… I’m guessing that it’s the pregnancy.” Felicity just shrugged not knowing how to answer that “I have something to ask.” Felicity just smiled and nodded “Grams… she arranged lunch with the shareholders who are also the only other descendants of the Queen family at the house today… do you think you could be there?” Oliver asked this with caution

“Sure but I do have somewhere to be first… so excuse me.” She told him passing next to him and out of the door. Oliver just sighed curious about where she was going.

* * *

Ray was thrilled when he arrived at the sight of the café he was planning on opening. The only person he told about this was Cisco and to be honest he knew how hard it was for him to keep it a secret.

The place was going to need a few buckets of paint to make it look presentable and a sign that was already on its way but other than that Ray was happy.

“This is it?” Cisco asked as he stood next to him looking at the empty space as workers that Ray hired were moving around

“What did you expect I was going to open… a bar with a few stools and pool behind me?” Ray asked laughing at his friend's disappointment

“Kind of… I mean you are a rich guy… you can afford a better place than this.” Ray knew that Cisco was right he could have for the heck of it built the whole place from scratch

“I like it it has character.” Cisco smirked at those words

“It smells like rotten eggs inside and I pretty sure it has some other issue as well because that balcony does not look safe.” He pointed out as Ray looked up

“I’m fixing that and trust me this place is going to be great.”

“I have to see that to believe it first.” Cisco pointed out as he made his way to the road while Ray just shook his head.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouble with Sara and brunch with the Queen's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guy's sorry if this is a little late I had a few more lines to fill into this chapter I hope you like it

Felicity was in front of the QI and she took in a deep breath when she went in. the surprising that the guards as well as the girl at the front desk already knew who she was and let her in but not before she asked where she could find Curtis.

Once she had reached the executive floor Felicity exited the elevator into the long hallway. The bright sunlight that was coming through the big windows. Taking a deep breath she looked around searching for Curtis until she spotted him behind a desk with a pile of paperwork he was sorting out. It looked like he was already on his second cup of coffee.

“Hello, Curtis.” She said as the young man jumped at the sound of her voice

“Mrs. Queen… I mean Mrs. Felicity…” he started trying to get up from his seat with not much success

“Felicity. I already told you just call me Felicity, Curtis… I hope that I didn’t catch you at a bad time.” She said looking at the pile of paperwork in front of him

“Oh no… I’m just sorting out… some old paperwork… and preparing some things for Mr. Queen… but how can I be of assistance to you?”

“I’m glad that you asked.” Felicity told him with a smile

* * *

Lyla had just served the last customer their coffee when she saw Sara walking thru the door. She seemed a little down so Lyla quickly made her way towards her.

“Sara is everything ok? You don’t look so good.” Lyla told the blond who shook her head almost falling flat on her face if Lyla had not caught her in time

“Lyla… life is so depressing… do you know what happened to me today?” Lyla shook her head as she sat Sara down on one of the free tables in the corner “I got a call from my job… and apparently, they don’t need my services anymore… they fired me… over the phone.” She started crying as Lyla sighed “Can you give me something so that I can drown my sorrows in alcohol at least.” Sara asked as Lyla just sighed

* * *

Felicity had just left the building of QI when her phone started ringing. She stopped mid way to her car searching thru her purse to find it. Smiling she answered it

“Hi, Lyla what’s up?”

“I am so glad you answered… I had been trying to get a hold of Laurel but she is not answering her phone… she is probably busy… I know that I’m probably bothering you but Sara is here and… to say the truth she doesn't look so well.” Lyla said all in one breath as Felicity blinked at the words

“What wrong? It’s not usual for Sara to act strange… and what is she doing there in the middle of a working day?” Lyla exhaled at Felicity’s words

“It looks like she was fired… over the phone.” At those words, Felicity started walking towards her car quickly

“Ok, I’ll be there soon to pick her up… thanks for calling me.” She said while approaching her car

“No problem I’ll see you soon.” Lyla said before hanging up as Felicity opened the door of her car

“Ah, Sara did you really have to do this today.” She said to herself as she started the car

* * *

The preparations for brunch were in full swing and Alessandra Queen was all smiles as her granddaughter was observing her.

“Don’t you think this is a little bit too much?” Thea asked as Alessandra looked around not understanding the question

“What do you mean?” she asked as Thea smiled

“Grams you are showing off… and I get it you want to show the family in the best light but I don’t think it’s needed… if my brother doesn't screw us over that is.”

“What am I going to do?” Oliver asked as he made it downstairs when Thea shook her head

“Hopefully nothing.” Alessandra said as Oliver just frowned while the table was being set in the dining room

* * *

When Felicity arrived Sara was almost by lying on the table while Lyla was trying to convince her not to drink

“Why did you give her the bottle?” Felicity said as she approached the table

“I didn’t. She took it by herself I have been trying to make her stop this whole time.” Lyla said as Sara smiled looking at Felicity and waving her hand at her

“Hi, Liss… I just lost my job?” she had a wide smile on her face as Felicity sighed

“How about you stop drinking Sara?” Felicity asked as Sara shook her head

“No… the world will not spin… if I drink… it spin’s again.” Lyla took the bottle as Sara was about to reach it

“I think you had enough…how about you head home.” Lyla said as Sara nodded

“Can you help me get her to the car?” Felicity asked as Lyla just nodded and with both of them on each side of the drunk blonde they got her up on her feet as she kept babbling about this and that.

Once they put her inside Felicity’s car both women felt better. Lyla smiled at Felicity

“She went a little bit overboard with it… it would be good if you could take her to bed.” Felicity nodded before she got into the car and drove off as Lyla watched her.

* * *

Once she had made sure that Sara was in her bed and asleep Felicity knew she had to hurry up to make it to the brunch that Oliver’s grandmother had organized. Oliver welcomed her with a smile on his face that she returned

“I’m not late am I?” she asked as he shook his head

“They just started to arrive… thank you for making it.” Felicity just smiled making her way into the house as Oliver took her hand and together they made it to the living room where everyone was already seated.

* * *

Just as some of the guests were taking a sip of their coffee Bartol took in a deep breath getting ready to speak just as Alessandra had expected

“What kind of behavior is this Alessandra?” he asked his voice almost scaring some of the older man sitting next to him “When in the history of the Queen family did we welcome a bride with a child already on the way? Our elders are angry and with right.” He said as  Alessandra calmly put her cup on the table and smiled

“I don’t see the reason for the anger or for your question. It is not like people nowadays don’t share a bed before marriage is it? And besides, the most important thing is that now the Queen family has a successor on the way.” Oliver smiled at the way his grandmother was handling things as Felicity who was next to him looked a bit nervous

“Everything will be fine don’t worry.” He whispered to her as she nodded

“And how do we even know that the child is really of our family… there are many deceiving people in the world Alessandra.” Bartol said smugly

“Are you saying that my granddaughter in law is a liar?” he did not answer her question “I don’t know where you heard that from… but you should not believe every rumor you hear.” Alessandra explained as she glanced towards Rebecca who was trying to hide her face

“Where did she even come from… huh? From my understanding, your grandson was going to marry… the ballerina… what was her name again?” Bartol pushed as Alessandra took in a deep breath as Oliver and Felicity shared a look

“Felicity and Oliver met in Canwood were my grandson was taking over a factory that was about to be shut down.” Bartol shook his head at those words

“She is not even from a big city… this is a disaster.” He said closing his eyes as Felicity took a deep breath and finally spoke

“I’m sorry that I didn’t come from some big city… but trust me that the place I come from has the purest air there is. The natural spring that flows thru it holds the clearest water in our country and the entire town is grateful to Oliver for what he has done.” She said glancing over at him and then she returned her eyes on to Barol who’s smug expression was slowly fading “And if you are wondering about my education… let me tell you that a graduated from MIT at the age of twenty.” At those words, Bartol almost froze as the rest of the man and woman in the room smiled

“You have an amazing granddaughter in law Alessandra.” One of the men said as Alessandra smiled proudly

“It is no wonder that Oliver was careful looking for his bride.” The other added

“I’m really curious to how you found such a great girl.” One of the women added as Thea who was sitting next to her grandmother was trying so hard not to laugh out loud when her eyes fell on the shocked Rebecca

“But they do have a complicated relationship… you…” she started but was cut off by Alessandra

“True we were lucky that we come across Felicity… she is a real gem.” Alessandra said with a little laugh as she gives a pointed look towards Rebecca who turned her head not to face her

* * *

Once all of the guests had left Felicity and Oliver had made it to their bedroom where Oliver similarly fell on to the couch as Felicity smiled

“I’m glad that they took this well… but you want to know something?” he asked as she tilted her head a little “There was no way there wasn't going to like you.”

“Well, we were lucky that I didn’t go into my word vomit.” Oliver lightly laughed at her words as Felicity joined him “I have to change and go see Sara… she is not exactly doing well.” Oliver frowned not understanding “She got fired this morning… over the phone.” As she said that Oliver nodded and Felicity made her way to the bathroom with some clothes.

* * *

As he made sure that the doors were closed Oliver pulled out his phone calling Curtis who after only a few rings answered

 _“Sir how can I help?”_ he asked as Oliver glanced over at the doors of the bathroom

“Did you find out what they are planning to do on Canwood?” Oliver asked hiding behind the couch

 _“You never told me to investigate it, sir.”_ Oliver rolled his eyes at his assistant's words

“Well, I’m telling you to find out what they are going to do there and report to me as soon as possible.” And with that, he hung up. Right now he was in big trouble if Felicity finds out that he sold the factory.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance finally talks with Oliver as Felicity re-encounters Ray

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter I hope you guys are not mad because I'm late with it I promise to try and update as soon as possible life just get's in the way. Tell me what you think I love to hear it xoxo

After Felicity had left Oliver had made his way to Lance’s office. When the older man saw her he sighed and Oliver knew the reason for it.

Now as he was sitting opposite him while he watched the CT scans completely silent.

“Didn’t I tell you to come for the check ups even if you are in the sea of work huh?” Lance asked as Oliver rolled his eyes

“Well, I’m here now… don’t nag about it… you almost sound like my grandmother.” At that Lance’s eyes went wide as he raised a hand to hit him but stopped mid way “So how is it? Is it bad?” Oliver asked as he looked at the CT scars “What is that black thing… is it bad?” he asked as Lance smiled

“Everything is fine… you are healthy as a human can be.” Oliver blinked looking at him

“If I’m healthy why the hell are you nagging at me.” He said hitting the table as Lance frowned

“Because you should try to fix your temper. If your brain rots first the rest of you will rot as well.” Lance said yelling as Oliver sighed

“Well, now you sure do sound like my grandmother. Nag and nag… I’ll die out of stress because of your constant nagging.” Oliver argued as Lance sighed

“Do you think a genetic disease is a joke? I’m telling you to be careful… the disease could show up in any moment.” Oliver just nodded getting up

“I’ll come back soon.” He said exiting the door as Lance shook his head

“No, you won't… I know you.” He said more to himself than to Oliver who was already out the door

* * *

As she looked at the sleeping Sara on the bed Felicity smiled. Her friend was mumbling something in her sleep that she could not decipher and she was usually good at that.

She looked away to the table that used to hold most of her stuff was now packed with all of Sara’s. Felicity remembered how she used to complain about not having enough space. Getting up from the bed she walked over to it and on the table she noticed something shining.

She picked it up. It was the chip that Oliver had given her after he had emptied out Cooper out of his winnings. Thinking about that night made her think if they were even trying to make this into a marriage.

Felicity knew that he had not talked to Anna yet. It was more than obvious. How do you end a six-year relationship and tell the other person that you married someone else. With a sigh, she got up as the door to Sara’s bedroom opened showing Laurel

“Hi… I didn’t know you were here.” She said walking inside her gray pantsuit still looked fresh as it always did when you saw her

“Yeah Lyla called me she said that you were not answering so…” Felicity said as Laurel sighed

“Thanks, I know it must be a little bit of a hassle to deal with her now… and everything in your life changing…”

“It’s fine. I’m gonna go if you are here… just make sure she takes a lot of water when she wakes up.” Laurel nodded as Felicity made her way out of the door

* * *

Thea was lying on Johnatans couch as they were watching TV but her brain was processing the conversation she had with Curtis that morning.

_“Felicity come to see you?” she asked as Curtis nodded_

_“Apparently she heard about my over qualification for the job of Mr. Queens personal assistant… and she come to ask for a favor.” Curtis said sipping his coffee as he tried to balance the five files he had in his other hand_

_“Wath did she want Curtis?” Thea asked anxiously_

_“Well, it looks like Mrs. Queen is not just a pretty face… she is quite intelligent and she wants to start her own tech company.”_

“Thea?” the sound of Jonathans voice brought her back to the present

“Sorry I was thinking about something.” She said with a smiled

“Something wrong?” he asked her concern obviously shown in his eyes

“I don’t know yet… will see.” As she said that Thea could tell that Jonathan was confused by that answer “I’ll tell you about it later.” She said as she cuddled closer to his side

* * *

Felicity had decided not to drive home so instead, she took the bus. As she was dropped at her stop she sighed knowing she had some walking to do and looking at the shoes that she had on it made her frown.

She was almost home when she noticed workers around the small coffee. Surprised at their presence she walked inside looking around the place the bright colors made her smile until she heard a bark. Jumping in fear she fell on the ground.

* * *

“Muslar… look what you did.” A familiar voice said to the dog who was waving his tail obviously happy to see his owner

“Father Ray.” Felicity said as she looked up at the person who had just offered her his hand

“Felicity… what are you doing here?” he asked confused as she got up on her feet

“Well, I… kind of… live here since… well I… got married.” She told him showing off the ring that was on her finger as Ray smiled

“I’m glad for you and the….” He smiled as Felicity nodded “But your expression… there is something strange about it…” as Ray started observing Felicity from head to toe he noticed that her arm was lightly bruised and it had some blood on it “You are hurt.” He said pointing to her right arm as Felicity just glanced at it and smirked

“It’s just a little scratch nothing to worry about.”

“I’ll get the first aid kit… you come in.” she wanted to protest but he was already gone so with a sigh she stepped inside “Here it is.” He said setting the small box on the table and opening it. After her had cleaned the bruise and put some antiseptic on Ray covered Felicity’s bruise with a band aid

“Thank you but that was not really necessary.” Ray smiled shaking his head

“It was, after all, it was my dog that frightened you as you feel.”

“You are opening a cafe?” she asked as he only nodded “Seems like you are capable in many things not just being a good listener.”

“I do have a lot of skills. Were you on your way home?” Ray asked with a laugh as Felicity nodded “Would you like me to walk you there?”

“There is no need I’ll be fine…” she started to protest as Ray smiled

“I insist.” He told her and Felicity knew there was no point in arguing.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver worries, Ray thinks about sending an invitation to Felicity as Anna calls and Oliver starts feeling strange and Digg gives some wise words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a few day's longer but it's here the new chapter I hope you like this one tell me what you think I love hearing it xoxo

Oliver was pacing up and down the room. It was already dark and to say the truth he was worried. What if something had happened to Felicity and that was why she was not home. A thousand thought come up to him as he kept taking in deep breaths when the sound of laughter interrupted him.

Coming up close to the window was when he saw the source. It was Felicity… and she was standing next to some guy. As Oliver observed the man a little better he noticed that in some way he was familiar. He watched as Felicity hugged the man and waved him goodbye before she entered the house.

“Who the hell is he?” Oliver asked himself as a strange feeling appeared in his chest

* * *

Felicity climbed the stairs to her bedroom with a wide smile on her face. As father Ray had accompanied her home they got to talk about many things. For one he was as much of a tech enthusiast as she was. It was nice to talk to somebody who understood what she was saying for once.

With a sigh, she opened the door to her bedroom just to see Oliver standing there in the dark and she jumped in fear.

“Oh my God… you scared me.” Taking in deep breaths she tried to slow down the rapid beating of her heart “Why are you still up?” as she asked that Oliver looked at her getting up and walking over to her

“I was worried… but now that I saw you thru the window I realized there was no point for me to be worried.” Felicity frowned as she watched him make his way to the study that she found out was in this room as well the other day.

“Ahhh I wish there was some device which would explain this man's thoughts to me because I really don’t understand him.” She said dropping her bag on the small couch as she made her way to the closet

* * *

Oliver just ran inside the study taking a seat on the sofa that was in the corner right opposite the TV. With a sigh, his eyes ran over the room as he played with his phone in hand. Curtis still didn’t call about the buyer of the factory. Then all of a sudden his phone started ringing and he checked the caller’s ID. It was Anna

“Hi.” Was all he could master himself to say to her

“It’s been a while since we last spoke did you miss my voice?” she asked as Oliver smiled on the other side “Is something wrong?” Anna asked when she didn’t receive the answer from Oliver

“No, it’s fine but… When are you coming back to America… the show is ending soon right?” he asked

“I will probably be there next week…do you really miss me that much?” Anna asked laughing lightly

“No… I just have to talk to you about something… it’s kind of important… I have to tell you something…” and that was when he heard a scream “You know what I will call you back later.” And with that, he hung up

* * *

As the connection had ended Anna was staring at her phone in confusion with a blank expression when Alissa come up to her

“Are you ok? You seemed a little lost in thought.” The blond told her as Anna looked up at her

“He hung up first.” Was all she said as Alissa frowned

“Your boyfriend?” Anna nodded

“He has never done that before… it’s strange.” She said as she looked at the phone still in her hand

“He was probably busy… you did say he runs a company.” Anna nodded in answer to her friend

“Yeah,… it’s probably nothing.” She said with a smile as she sighed the doubt still deep inside her.

* * *

Oliver ran out of the study as fast as he could following the sound of Felicity’s screams that were coming from the bathroom. As he walked inside he almost fell as the floor was covered in water that was splashing everywhere because the shower head was flying everywhere. He glided himself to the tub moving Felicity out of the way and shutting the water off and getting all wet in the process.

Oliver took deep breaths as he looked towards Felicity who was wrapped in only a towel around her body as her wet hair was falling down to her shoulders as small drops fell onto her skin.

“What happened?” he asked as Felicity blinked a few times and exhaled

“I was trying to clean up after showering and then things kind of…” Oliver nodded running a hand over his face that was drenched in water

“You should have left it as it is the maids would have cleaned it. Nevermind… come on.” He said as he picked up the pile of towels and wrapping them around her body and one on her head “You must be cold. If you catch something it could affect both you and the baby… and then grams would probably kill me not even bothering that I’m her grandson.” Felicity laughed at this “Come on let’s get out. You need to dry yourself.” Felicity nodded as they made their way out of the bathroom that now looked like a mess.

After he let her dry Oliver just made his way out of the room leaving Felicity alone as he made his way downstairs.

* * *

Ray was alone in the living room taking a look at some of the papers that were sent to him this morning when Cisco appeared in front of him dropping a ticket in front of him. It was for the Palmer pavilion. The exhibit of all the technical achievements of Palmert tech in the last decade.

“What?” Ray asked the pen still in between his fingers

“I don’t know… all I know is that your mother sent them… with this.” Cisco said handing him the small envelope.

Ray could guess what was inside but he opened it anyway. In a neat handwriting that he recognized to be mothers was a short letter

_My son, I know that the ticket doesn't come to you as a surprise but you are almost at the age when one starts to think about starting a family. I know well that your objective is to find your sister… but I worry anyway that if that quest is not completed soon you will be left alone. So I ask of you to at least try and bring somebody with you the exhibit._

_Love_

_Mom_

“She want’s grandchildren.” Ray said more to himself but Ciscos eyes widened and Ray sighed “My mother she is worried that in my search for Felicity I will be left alone with no one to take care of me.”

“Oh well, you should write her back that if that ever happens I’ll take care of you.” Cisco said with a smile as Ray shook his head

“That’s funny.” Cisco just shrugged as those words

“So… are you inviting anyone?” Ray thought about it as a smile spread on his lips

“I might.”

* * *

Digg was not surprised by a call from Oliver in the middle of the night. He was also not surprised that Oliver asked him to meet up at the pub that was currently closed. He knew that Lyla would understand and besides she was as sleep so just in case he left a note on her bedside table.

And now as he was watching Oliver taking another whiskey without a word he was not complaining.

“You are not gonna ask?” Oliver said as he poured himself another drink

“Do you want me to ask?” Digg said as Oliver just smirked

“My life is like those streets in the Glades… you know the ones that don’t have power… dark and depressing.” Digg was still silent “Anna called.”

“And? Did you tell her about Felicity, the baby, and marriage?” Oliver shook his head

“I don’t think that this is the kind of conversation that you have over the phone… I want to tell her in person… but that’s not the reason I mentioned it. I hung up on her.” Digg’s surprise was obvious on his face “The moment I heard Felicity screaming I hung up on the woman that I supposedly love to run to Felicity… those that make any sense?” Digg just laughed

“Maybe Felicity is slowly creeping into your heart… and besides, she is a mother of your child… it’s normal that you are worried.” Oliver nodded playing with the ice cubes in his whiskey “Felicity is a remarkable woman Oliver… if you hurt her I’ll hurt you and I don’t even need to mention what Donna will do to you. She may seem all tough on the surface… but in honesty, she is a gentle and kind woman. You married a good one Oliver… you may not have expected it to happen this way… but maybe things just turned out for the best.” Digg finished as Oliver sighed

“Maybe.” He said taking the rest of his drink in one go

* * *

When Oliver arrived back home he found a sleeping Felicity on the couch. She had once again decided to sleep on it. There was a book on her chest and her glasses were still on.

Making sure not to wake her up Oliver took the glasses and the book of her as he observed her sleeping. She was snoring lightly as she turned towards him and was about to fall if Oliver had not caught her in time.

He noticed how small she was in his arms as he picked her up properly carrying her to bed. Sleeping on the couch was not going to kill her and she really needed a good night sleep.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver smiles, Rebecca argues, Curtis finds out what is being built in Canwood and Felicity talks to her mother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guy's news chapter I hope that you like it tell me what you think you know that I love hearing it xoxo

The morning had come quickly and Oliver could feel the slight pain in his neck for sleeping on the couch as he got up to get ready for his day. It didn’t take him long until he was all dressed and ready to go, but instead of just heading to the door like he used to he walked back to the bedroom.

Felicity was still asleep her messy blond hair falling all over her face and it just made Oliver smile. He lightly brushed her hair away from her face. Her mouth was slightly opened as she turned to her side and that’s when Oliver noticed the little-doodled band-aid and he frowned. She didn’t have it until last night.

Slowly he made his way to the bathroom in search of the first aid kit and slowly in hopes not to wake her he replaced the band-aid with a new as he tried to destroy the old one and Felicity just sighed in her sleep.

He had to admit that she looked beautiful when she was asleep and not yelling at him or trying to drown herself in the water like yesterday. And with that thought, Oliver had an idea. He didn’t have a picture of her anywhere… well except for the one of their wedding that was in their small living room. So taking out his phone he leaned closer to her feeling her flowery scent as he took a picture. Looking at the picture he smiled as he got off the bed and headed to the door leaving Felicity to sleep.

* * *

Thea had noticed her brothers smiling all the way from his room to the stairs. He was looking at something on his phone as she comes up to him from behind.

“What’s got you smiling this early in the morning?” Oliver just jumped at the sound of her voice

“Nothing.” He said putting his phone away

“Really? Does nothing have a name?” Thea kept insisting

“Speedy knock it off.” He said before descending down the stairs as his sister kept grinning

“Maybe grams' nagging finally paid off.” Thea said

“What do you mean?” Thea jumped as Tommy showed up behind her

“God you scared me don’t do that.” she told him making her way down the stairs without answering his question

* * *

Rebecca was downstairs in the kitchen typing away on her phone while one of the maids had started preparing lunch as she observed her with one eye.

With a sigh, she set her phone on the table her arms crossed over her chest as her sight fell on Oliver standing in the living room and she smiled

“I can’t believe it. Look at the time and she is still not up.” Her voice was a little louder intentionally so Oliver could hear her “And with that innocent face of hers I can’t believe that Alessandra is letting this be. Daughters in law in my day would not even think or better yet dream of behaving like this.” she said that as one of the maids in front of her was cutting vegetables

* * *

Oliver’s eyes quickly met Rebecca’s as she turned her head not to face him Oliver made his way into the kitchen.

“Girls, do you mind giving us a minute?” Oliver asked as the two maids left the kitchen in silence “If you have something to say to my wife I suggest you do it while looking her in the face.” He said with a sigh as Rebecca stood up

“What did I say wrong?” she questioned as Oliver just smiled walking over to take the cup of coffee that was on the kitchen counter “Did your mother speak to you so badly of me? Well, I guess that you wouldn’t remember that because you were quite young when she died.” Oliver smirked at her words

“Yes I don’t really remember, but I do remember her back while she cried and still she made sure I didn’t see it so don’t mention my mother again. You have no right to it.” He said walking away passing Tommy on his way to the door

“What happened?” he asked his mother

“That jerk. He says whatever he want’s. Like my life was all sun and roses.” Rebecca said smirking “My son I think I will die out of stress before all the elders if I continue living like this.” Tommy didn’t know how to answer to that but he knew that she was exaggerating

“Don’t worry mom… something is going on at the company and I intend to find out.” He told her before kissing her cheek and running out the door as Rebecca smiled still standing in the kitchen

* * *

When Oliver arrived at the office he was surprised by the fact that Curtis was inside with lawyer Chang waiting in his office.

“Why are both of you here?” Oliver asked closing the door to his office and turned on his heel turning towards the two man

“Sir we found out what they are planning to build in the old factory in Canwood. You are not going to like this.” Curtis started as lawyer Chang opened a file

“They plan to make an industrial waste landfill.” As he said that Oliver frowned cursing under his breath

“How the hell is this possible?” Oliver asked taking a seat on the couch

“Davidson’s industries have been doing this for a while. They just dump electronically or industrial waste and dump it on mountains or even seas.” Oliver was screwed and he knew it. If Felicity found out he was done “They have been sued many times.”

“What are we going to do if your wife finds out about it… I’m sure you will be upset.” Curtis said as Oliver closed his eyes with a sigh trying to think.

* * *

The sound of the alarm woke Felicity up immediately. Once she had her glasses on and checked her phone she sighed realizing how late it actually was. Jumping out of bed she made her way to the bathroom her phone still in her hand as she rushed inside. Picking up a towel she took a quick shower after which she wrapped the towel and made it to the vanity when he phone started ringing. She glanced over at it showing her mothers bright smile flashing across the screen and Felicity sighed

“Hi, mom.” She said after she picked up the call

“Honey how are you doing… you are ok right?” she questioned as Felicity rolled her eyes at the question “I know that we haven’t talked since you left but you know how it is here… I’ve just been…” Donna started talking but Felicity was not really paying much attention as she put her mother on the speakerphone while she got dressed “So I will be coming to see you and my son in law tomorrow.” At that Felicity almost fell on the floor while she was putting her pants on

“What do you mean you will be here?” Felicity asked in surprise walking over to the vanity where the phone was still lying on

“Well my friend's daughter is getting married and why the hell would I not come to see you since I’m here.” Donna said with a laugh as Felicity frowned

“I don’t know if Oliver will be able… you do know that he has work you know.” Felicity tried to convince her mother but she knew well that it would not work

“Honey, if he doesn't show up I will be forced to come to him. If he can’t see his mother in law how is he fit to take care of you and the baby?” Felicity really didn’t want to argue with her mother so she just agreed hanging up the phone thinking how badly this was going to end tomorrow… because let’s be honest there was no way that she was bringing Oliver to meet any of her mother's friends.

 


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray invites Felicity to the pavilion, Oliver does some sewing, Felicity confides in Digg and Anna prepares for her return home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guy's sorry if it took long but here is the new chapter I hope you like it tell me what you think xoxo

Looking thru her e-mail made Felicity smile. Curtis was really thorough. She now knew why Oliver depended on the man so much. She had just typing away on her laptop as there was a knock on her door. Coming in was one of the maids that smiled to her

“Mrs. this was dropped off for you. The name of the sender is not on it.” She said handing her a cream envelope

“Thank you.” Felicity said looking at the front of the envelope that had her name on it. Setting her laptop onto the side. As she opened the envelope inside she found a ticket for the Tech Pavilion and she smiled. Looking inside the envelope she looked if there was some note but there was none. Turning the ticket to the back side she found a note.

It was written in neat handwriting

* * *

_Felicity,_

_You know that I have always been honest with you right? I have something to say to you. Would you meet me here the day after tomorrow at one pm? I’ll wait for you._

_Ray_

* * *

She smiled at the note as she put the ticket back inside the envelope setting it next to her laptop as she checked the time and cursed under her breath. She was going to be late for the class. Quickly she picked up her bag and was out the door making her way downstairs as Rebecca observed her.

* * *

Felicity had made it to the parental class in time with time to spear. Taking her seat inside the classroom she had checked her watch. Was Oliver not coming? But that thought was interrupted by the instructor walked inside a smile was on her face as she walked in.

The woman was tall with dark brown hair that was secured in a tight ponytail on top of her head. She had a warm smile on her face as her brown eyes observed the people in front of her before she pulled out something from a plastic bag she put on her table.

She held out a white onesie in front of her class

“What do you think isn’t it pretty?” she asked as all the couples answered in one voice ‘yes’ “Today we will be making the first set of clothing the baby is going to wear. Isn’t that exciting?” she asked as there was nodding coming from all around her “But there is one little trick… today the fathers will be doing to sawing. So let’s pick up our needles and get started. Ok?” she said while she put the onesie that she held on the table and walked around the class the class to see how everyone was getting started.

Felicity really hated needles just looking at the sharp end of it made her shiver. Picking up some thread she put the thread in the needle as the instructor approached her.

“Is Oliver busy? You know it would be nice if he was here to go thru this with you.” She said as Felicity smiled

“I’m guessing he is busy at the company… besides, I don’t think he has ever held a needle in his life… there is a good chance that he would not do so great.” She said as there was a slight laughter coming from behind the instructor who turned to find Oliver laughing

“Now that is just insulting.” He said as he comes closer to the table where Felicity was sitting “I have held a needle in my hand… and just so you know I’m pretty good with it.” He said taking his seat next to Felicity who was honestly surprised

“You are late.” The instructor said as Oliver smiled

“It’s important that I come don’t you think.” The woman just nodded smiling at him as Felicity watched him in disbelief

“You know how to sew?” as she asked him that Oliver sighed

“I lived with a little girl and a grandmother… it would be strange if they had not thought me.” Felicity tried to suppress her laughter and was failing as Oliver’s eyes were on her

“I’m looking forward to seeing your work.” The instructor said to Oliver who smiled taking the needle and thread from Felicity’s hands as the woman left and Oliver started working on the stitches. He was fast and Felicity just watched him in surprise. He was almost half done and even the instructor was surprised in his skills as did the other couples who turned to watch him.

* * *

As they left the classroom Felicity kept glancing at him a smile still on her lips. She was presently surprised at Oliver’s skills and the onesie turned out quite nice after he stitched it out.

“It turned out quite nicely.” She told him as he turned to look at her

“It’s nothing special… there are far better baby clothes out there.” Oliver told her as she sighed

“Yeah… there are but… this is a one of a kind.” Oliver sighed as he called for the elevator and they waited. Once the doors to the elevator opened a young woman excited. She observed Oliver and smiled

“Oliver.” He looked at her confused “You really don’t remember me?” she asked as the elevator door’s closed while Oliver was trying to figure out where he knew the young brunet from “I’m Anna’s friend Sabrina.” Oliver still couldn't remember her but the situation was turning awkward

“Oh, Sabrina… yes… I remember.” He lied and Felicity could tell. Because when Oliver lied his voice would go into a little higher octave

“But what are you doing here?” the woman asked and just as Oliver was about to answer that Felicity interrupted him

“He was accompanying me.” She stepped in as Oliver frowned. What was she doing “I’m Felicity… his friend… well, technically his pregnant friend.” Felicity said with a fake smile on her lips as Oliver wanted to protest

“Congratulations I guess… but why is your husband not with you?” Sabrina asked as Felicity smiled

“Well, that is because…” Felicity thought for a moment “he is on a tour in Iraq… a soldier… and he will be gone for most of the pregnancy so I asked Oliver if he could step in for me and he was kind enough to agree.” Sabrina nodded obviously accepting Felicity’s explanation with which Oliver was not happy

“That is so nice of you Oliver.” She said as Oliver smiled

“Actually I’m…” he was interrupted by Felicity

“I have to go… I’m sure that you have some things to talk about… I’ll see you later Oliver.” And with that, she made a run for it. Oliver really wanted to follow but Sabrina stopped him

“Did you already go see Anna’s performance?” she asked as Oliver sighed still looking the way that Felicity had left

* * *

The drive to Lylas pub was not long and Felicity was there in a few minutes. Lyla was at the bar serving a couple of customers as Digg was sitting in the corner reading thru the newspapers. When she made her way over to him and sat down.

Once he heard somebody sit next to him Digg put the papers down and noticed Felicity who was looking quiet down.

“Well if it isn’t miss MIT genius.” He said as she smiled “Whats wrong?” he asked as Felicity shrugged

“Everything and nothing at all.”

“Deep answer.” Digg said as Felicity shook her head laughing

“Hi, Liss.” The cheerful voice of Lyla surprised Felicity who just smiled at the brunet woman “What can I get you?”

“Anything with chocolate and a hot chocolate… because apparently, the baby is feeling something sweet today.” She said with a smile

“How does as chocolate cake sound? It’s fresh out of the oven.” Lyla said as Felicity just nodded when the brunet disappeared to make her order

“Are you going to tell me whats wrong or do I have to keep guessing?” Digg asked as she closed her eyes

“We went to the parental class today.”

“And Oliver didn’t show up?” Digg asked as Felicity shook her head

“He did show up. It’s what happened afterward… we ran into one of Anna’s friends and… I may have run and told her that I was a friend of his who’s husband is in the army and Oliver was just there to help me out… I don’t even know why I said that. He tried to stop me but I just…” she sighed as Digg started laughing

“You two have got to be the two most clumsiest people in the world, Felicity.” She frowned at her friend's words

“We are… I mean who can tell that they had a one night stand with a strange, ended up pregnant and married them while expecting their child… it sounds like a movie plot or worse a soap opera.” Diggle laughed as Lyla arrived with the chocolate cake and the hot chocolate setting it in front of Felicity who liked her lips

“What are you guy’s laughing at?” she asked taking a seat

“At the fact that Felicity’s life could be a plot of a movie or a soap opera.” Lyla laughed a little as Felicity frowned biting into the cake

“It’s not funny.” She said with cake still in her mouth.

* * *

It was late at night when Anna started packing her things. Her roommate Alisa was observing her as she started setting some things into her suitcase.

“Why did you start packing already we don’t leave for a few more days Anna are you really that excited.” Alisa said as Anna looked at her nodding

“I know that and yes I am excited aren’t you.” Anna asked holding the small black box that held inside silver cuff links

“What is that?” Alisa asked putting aside her book

“Well… I did a lot of bad things to him… I have to repay him in some way. I had them custom made. They are silver cuff links… it makes me think how cool Oliver will look with them while signing a contract.” Alisa smiled at her friend

“They are pretty… but Anna is it really ok for you not to call and just show up. Wouldn’t it be a little bit too much of a shock?” as the blond asked this Anna just shook her head

“When we talked last time… he didn’t really sound ok. The company must be in trouble so I don’t want to stress him out. When we see each other again… and I hug him telling him everything I didn’t get to say last time everything will just fit into its place.” Alisa smiled at Anna’s optimism hoping that everything will turn out ok for her friend.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver try's to fix his mistakes, Donna arrives and there is some singing

Oliver had made sure to wake up before Felicity. He had to save what he had initially screwed up. The meeting with the CEO of Davidson’s industries was important and to be honest he really didn’t want Felicity to find out about it before he fixed things.

Once he had checked on her before leaving he saw the ticket for the pavilion on the bedside table and sighed. Checking the time and date he realized that it was today. Gently kissing her on the forehead he made his way to the door. After taking some coffee he rushed out not even saying goodbye to his sister on the way out.

“What’s he in such a hurry for?” Thea asked as Alessandra shrugged

“I don’t know he just took some coffee and ran off. Are you having breakfast?” she asked as Thea nodded taking a seat next to her grandmother when one of the maids poured her some coffee and she thanked her

* * *

Once Oliver had entered his office Curtis was already there waiting for him a file in his hand ready to go.

“We have to be there an hour before I have already made arrangements as you requested.” He said as Oliver nodded

“We should go it’s almost time.” Oliver said as Curtis followed him out the door where they passed by Tommy who frowned watching as the two-man made it to the elevator

He turned on his heel as one of the secretaries passed by papers in her hand and he stopped her.

“Do you know where the CEO is going in such a rush?” he asked flashing the girl his best smile as she giggled

“I don’t know where exactly they are going but I do know it’s a meeting with Davidson’s industry’s about the issue with Canwood.” She said with a smile as Tommy started thinking when it comes to him. Felicity was from Canwood. He knew that he needed to do some digging

* * *

When they arrived at the meeting with Davidson's industry Lawyer Chang was already waiting for them. Now as Oliver was sitting opposite the Davidson’s industry’s CEO the atmosphere seemed tense.

Lawyer Chang and Curtis were both standing behind him as Oliver's eyes were focused on the man in front of him.

One of Davidson’s man reached into his inside pocket as did Curtis when Oliver got up pushing him and Curtis almost fell but he returned his balance soon

“Stop it behave your self will you.” He said before taking his seat in the chair again “I apologize.” Oliver said as he turned to Lawyer Chang who handed him an envelope “The purchase of the factory in Canwood… I’m canceling it.” The man in front of him gasped in surprise

“Do you think this contract is a joke to me?” Davidson said slapping his copy on the desk that made Curtis jump slightly when Oliver suddenly smirked and started laughing as did Curtis and lawyer Chang

“I’m not afraid.” Oliver said as they all stopped laughing “Since it was me who had a change of heart, I will pay you up a reasonable compensation.” He said calmly as Davidson sighed

“CEO Queen… you were the one who wanted to sell the factory quickly… why the change of heart?” Davidson asked clearly mad about Oliver’s decision

“You should know one thing… that place is not a dump for you to dispose of your industrial waste.” As Oliver said that he learned in his chair as Davidson laughed

“Come on Queen… if the price was a problem you should have said so… no, tell me how much?” Davidson asked as Oliver just smiled getting up and stepping closer to the desk so he could make Davidson understand

“You should learn something about me, Davidson… once I say I’m not selling… it means that I’m not selling ever. And besides, that place is my wife's hometown and my decision will not change ever.” Oliver stated hoping that the man understood him now and that was when he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket and excused himself.

* * *

Felicity was so nervous when she arrived at the address that her mother had sent her a few days ago. She was taking deep breaths in effort to calm her nerves when one of her mother's friends saw her

“Felicity why are you so late… come inside.” She said pulling her by the hand as Felicity tried to resist her pull coming inside.

The music was loud and she could hear somebody singing loudly as the group of older women was singing along and she gasped recognizing the person with a microphone. Oliver surrounded by her mother and her friends was singing the last verses of Justin Timberlake’s I got this feeling as Felicity watched in complete shock. As the music stopped one of the women noticed her and said

“Your wife is here.” Oliver turned to see Felicity standing there in a royal blue dress

“Honey your husband arrived alone here and where were you?” Donna asked as Felicity tried to think of an excuse but was cut off by Oliver

“Why did you not tell me? Did you want your mother to start yelling at me again?” Oliver asked as Felicity looked at her mother and then at Oliver

“I didn’t… I was…” she tried to explain but her mother once again cut in

“Well, what done is done. Now, how about you two sing us a son?” Felicity shook her head. This is one of the reason’s why she hated when her mother comes to visit… she would usually find a way to force her to do something she didn’t want to do.

“Donna I think I will request 2066.” Felicity could not believe this what was he doing “Come on one song is not going to hurt” Oliver said as Felicity sighed

The song started to play and Felicity was a little surprised by Oliver’s choice. It was Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran’s song Everything has changed. As they started singing the lyrics it felt so natural. Everyone was singing along to the song swaying lightly as they sang.

* * *

Now as all the guest were climbing into the bus Oliver was being praised to Donna on how handsome and a good son in law he was while Donna just smiled as Felicity shook her head. As the last guest climbed in Donna turned to Oliver with a smile

“You really didn’t have to do all of this dear but… I’m glad you did… I hope that you are not tired.” She said as Oliver shook his head

“No I’m fine don’t you worry.”

“To be honest Oliver I was worried… about how you were treating Felicity.” Donna said as Felicity closed her eyes

“Well, I guess that it was your mother intuition… she is your child after all.” Oliver pointed out as Donna nodded

“Yes, she is… and from now on think of me as your mother as well. Oliver everybody needs a mom… your grandma can’t compensate for a mothers love.” Oliver was surprised at the older blonds words as he did not expect them

“You take care of each other now ok? Well, I’ll be going now.” She said hugging Felicity and then Oliver before stepping inside the bus when Oliver called out to her

“Mom!” She turned to him with a smile “Have a safe trip.” He told her as Donna just smiled getting on the bus that slowly drove away as Felicity and Oliver waved them goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took me this long to write this but I have just started working on something that I hope I will be able to share soon. Tell me what you think xoxo


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity finds out, Oliver is confused as Ray finally tells the truth and Rebecca feels happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi new chapter I hope you like it tell me what you think xoxo

After her alcohol coma had ended Sara had decided to take up Felicity’s advice or what she thought it actually meant. For the past few day’s she had been at the pub a lot taking use of Lylas free Wi-Fi which surprisingly didn’t bother her. But Sara’s search for a job was taking baby steps.

“Hi, sis.” Laurel said as she sat down opposite Sara who was surprised that her sister even knew where she was

“I haven’t seen you in a few day’s whats going on?” Sara asked shutting her laptop to look at her sister

“We have a  problem.” Laurel said as Sara just blinked

“We do?”

“Not us as in you and me… more like Felicity is going to kill somebody… and I think you know who I’m talking about.”

“Lyla.” Was Sara’s only answer to what her sister had just said

As Lyla rushed to their table Digg noticed the strange air with Lance’s sister and got up from his seat at the bar.

“Is something wrong?” he asked once he was in front of the woman and Lyla glanced at him

“Did you know about this?” Lyla asked him as he looked at her confused with her question

“Know what?” Digg asked

“Oliver sold the factory in Canwood.”

* * *

Tommy was not really sure if he was doing the right thing when he called up his mother to tell to meet him at the cafe on his lunch break. He still didn’t want to believe that Oliver would do this to the woman he married.

Rebecca was sitting at one of the tables calmly sipping on her coffee while she waited. Once she saw Tommy she waved to him and he rushed towards her.

“Why did you call me here? What is so urgent that I had to come here?” Rebecca asked curiously

“Mom this is big… bigger than you can imagine.” Tommy said as his mother frowned as he pulled out his phone out of his pocket “Take a look at this.” he said handing his phone over to his mother.

Rebecca looked at the screen of the phone reading thru what seemed to be a contract.

“A purchase of the Canwood factory?” she frowned and then her “Canwood… isn’t that where Oliver’s wife is from?” she asked as Tommy nodded

“Yes that is her hometown and Oliver sold it and you don’t even know what the company he sold it to want’s to do with it.” Tommy said as his mother waited for him to elaborate

“What?” at that Tommy got up sitting closer to his mother and whispering in her ear as the woman gasped “He sold it knowing all of this?” Rebecca asked as Tommy nodded

“What do you think will happen when she finds out what he did?” Rebecca just smiled at her son’s question

“That marriage will be over before it even started and so will the baby.” Rebecca said with a wide smile “And then we will jump in.”

* * *

Ray was already at the pavilion going around as people were looking at the new advances in technology. He checked his watch seeing that it was almost time for Felicity to arrive. Looking around he hoped that he would spot her. Not too long after he spotted her. She had her hair loose this time and her blond curls were falling down her back it made Ray smile.

He watched as she made her way from one station to the other intrigued by what she saw. Taking a deep breath and putting his sunglasses on he followed after her. She was in front of one station when her phone alerted her of a new message.

With a sigh, she dug thru her bag to find her phone and from what Ray could see it shocked her because her bag dropped to the floor and that was when he approached her.

“Felicity.” As he called out her name she turned to him her face was pail “Is everything alright?” Ray asked as Felicity opened and closed her mouth to answer him a few times before she spoke

“How could he do this?” Ray already knew who she was referring to. That man that she had married “How could he do this to me and to the people of my hometown?” she asked as Ray didn’t know what to tell her “I don’t know what to do?” and with that, she started crying

* * *

Oliver was glad that the issue with the purchase of the factory in Canwood was resolved. It would have caused Felicity a lot of pain if she had found out about. At the thought of her, he looked at his hand the one where his wedding ring should be… there was nothing there… and somehow it felt wrong.

Reaching into the inside pocket of his suit he found the ring. It was a simple silver ring with light engraving over it and without a second thought, he slipped in its place. It felt right in a strange way.

Once he arrived at the pavilion he had instantly started to look for Felicity. It had taken him some time but he found her with another man embracing her. Oliver rushed over pulling Felicity away from from the embrace and she looked at him n surprise.

“What the hell are you doing embracing somebody else's wife?” Oliver asked anger flaming from him

“Are you sure that she is your’s?” Oliver blinked a few times confused by the man’s question “If she is you should not make her this sad.” At that, Oliver looked at Felicity who still had traces of tears left on her cheeks

“Is something wrong? Did something happen?” he asked but she didn’t answer closing her eyes

“I wonder what kind of a jerk you have to be to make a nice girl cry.” Oliver looked at the man as Felicity picked up her bag walking away from both of them without a word and a few seconds later Oliver followed after her.

* * *

Felicity had almost made it to the door when Oliver stopped her and she sighed.

“What’s wrong? You know you have to tell me what’s wrong so I should know what to do right?” he told her as she looked at and smiled

“What am I to you Oliver?” as Felicity asked that he blinked a few times

“Is that what all of this is about?” he asked as she still waited for an answer “You are the mother of my child… the most important person in my family. But don’t let grams find out about it or my sister.” He said with a light laugh

“That’s all… and after the baby is born… don’t worry I won’t stay… I will pack my bags and go.” Oliver was confused at her words

“I would never ask you to do that.” Felicity just shook her head at his words

“Forget I ever asked you this.” she told him walking away leaving a confused Oliver standing in the lobby.

* * *

In a park not that far away from the pavilion, Felicity was trying hard to come back to her senses after the shock that she had just received. Ray had found her and sat down

“If you want to cry you should cry.” He told her as she smiled

“I don’t think that crying will help in this situation. What do you think I should do?” she asked waiting for his advice

“I don’t know. Felicity, you should probably not ask me this… to be fair I’m not a priest.” She looked at him in confusion “You just thought I was and trust me I wanted to tell you but… every time I see you… you just seem like you needed somebody to talk to. I’m sorry… I really didn’t mean anything bad.” As he said that Felicity got up walking away as Ray sighed he knew that he should have expected this to happen.


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity leaves the mansion, Ray apologizes and Oliver is worried

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it took me so long to write this but I don't know I just got some kind of a slump that I can't explain I hope that you like this chapter tell me what you think I love reading it xoxo

Once she had arrived home Felicity had made her mind. Getting her suitcase she started packing her things. Taking her clots of the racks in the closet as well as her shoes. Next up she walked into the bathroom stuffing her toiletries together with the toothbrush inside a small bag and then setting it inside her suitcase. Once she was fully packed she zipped up the suitcase and made her way to the door when she found Oliver standing there with a big box that from what she could guess contained a cake.

“Hi.” She ignored his greeting as he noticed her bag “What’s with the bags? You almost look like you are planning to run away.” He said with a slight laugh I his voice

“I’m going to stay with my mother for a while.” She told him and laughed “Words I never thought I’d say.” He looked at her still confused

“You can’t just leave… what about the baby.” She sighed as Olivers eyes followed her every move

“We don’t have to be next to each other every second and the baby will be fine don’t worry about it.” She was going to push past him but he stopped her

“What is this really about?” as he asked that she smiled

“Nothing it’s just me living my life.” And with that, she walked passed him downstairs and out of the house

* * *

Alessandra Queen was distressed she heard the whole exchange between Oliver and Felicity while her and Thea were having tea in her bedroom

“Your brother can really be an idiot sometimes.” Thea just laughed

“And you only figured this out now grams.” Alessandra just shook her head

“What is she doesn't come back?” touching her grandmother's hand Teah smiled

“I don’t think that will happen grams.” But that was not calming the older woman

* * *

Once she had gotten into her car Felicity really didn’t know where she was even going. Seeing her mom was out of the question and if she went to see Lyla or any of her friends her mom would somehow find out.

She had stopped in front of the cafe that she had met Ray the other day. He was on top of the leader. Shutting the engine Felicity got out of the car looking at him confused as he smiled at her and then she realized the words that repeatedly played on the screen.

_I’m sorry Felicity. Please forgive me?_

She smiled as Ray clasped his hands in a praying way before he got down from the leader.

“I’m sorry.” She said to him when he reached the ground and he looked at her confused “You weren’t even a priest and you listened to all my problems… I must have bothered you a lot.” Felicity said with a small smile

“Don’t worry about it. Now come in let’s go inside.” He said leading her inside the café “What do you think?” Ray asked as Felicity looked around. It was colorful but yet comfy.

“It’s nice.” She said as Ray offered her a seat

“You didn’t eat yet did you?” he asked as she shook her head “How do you feel about pasta?” she just smiled as he rushed towards the small kitchen “I’ll take that as a yes.” Ray said as he started pulling out some pots out to prepare his pasta

* * *

Oliver had been staring at his phone for a while now expecting Felicity’s call to come any minute. Shaking he had he turned to look at the cake that was still on the coffee table just like when he bought it.

“It would be a shame to throw it away… it could be a way of celebrating.” Picking up one of the forks he brought and soon he dug into the delicious interior of the cake “This is good.” After eating some cake he thought it was a good idea to exercise and that was when Thea saw him

“What in the world are you doing big brother?” He fell on his back surprised at the sound of his sister's voice

“Thea… hey….” The young woman was still looking at him in surprise trying to guess what was going on as she looked around the room

“Where is Felicity?” at those words Oliver turned his gaze elsewhere “You didn’t kick her out did you?” still not getting the response Thea made her way to the bathroom but not before Oliver tried to stop her and failed “All of her things are gone. What in the world did you do?” she asked her hands crossed rememberting the conversation she had with her grandmohter earlier 

“That’s what I would like to know.” Thea frowned at his response “When I got here she was already packed and… she made her way to the door… and I don’t know… things just went bad.” Oliver tried to explain as his sister observed him

“Oh, things will be bad when grams finds out that Felicity is not here. Did you try calling her?” Oliver stayed silent “This is no time for your ego to be working Oliver.” With that, he got up as Thea watched him “Where are you going?”

“I’m going to look for her there is no way that she could have gone far.” He said leaving Thea alone in his room

* * *

Felicity was wondering around the cafe when she comes upon some sketches of a girl. She was young about her age from what she could tell. There were several sketches of the same girl diferent age some were of her as a little girl and others were of her as and adult.

“I drew those what do you think?” Ray asked as Felicity looked up to see his smiling face from behind the counter

“She is beautiful. Who is she?” she questioned as Ray smiled

“Felicity.” Felicity smirked at those words as if he had just said some corny joke and with a tilt of her head asked him again

“No really who is it?” but Ray’s response had not changed

“It’s really Felicity.” She blinked as she looked at him “She is my little sister. You share the same name as well as some other qualitys. We got separated when we were little… and later I got adopted and went to New York so I didn’t have a chance to find her. I’m trying to do that now.” Felicity listened to his story her eyes sad as she looked at the scatch of the beautiful girl

“Don’t worry I’m sure that you will find her. You should stay strong.” Ray smiled

“I feel like you are the one who should be receiving those comforting words. Don’t you think.” Felicity just shrugged at his question.

“I’d like to think that I’m already strong… but sometimes life surprises me in a way I don’t imagine. Like this thing with Oliver… I really didn’t see it coming.” She said as Ray come closer to her

“You don’t have any siblings do you?” she shook her head at his words “Then how about you see me as… your brother. Whenever you feel down… you can come and talk to me.” Felicity smiled

“Only if you promise me that ends up being a lot you should call me out on it.” Felicity asked as Ray put his hand over his heart

“I promise.”

“Then I will take you as my brother.” She told him smiling

“Then as your brother, I think… that you should head home tonight. I don’t know what kind of a person your husband is… but I’m sure that he is worried.” Felicity could see Ray’s sincerity in his eyes and in a way she knew that Oliver was probably pulling his hair out because of how she walked out.

* * *

After eating some of the pasta that Ray had made for her Felicity made her way back to the house and looking at the close gates only made her wonder. Was he really worried? As she thought about that she heard somebody calling her name

“Felicity!” she turned to she Oliver. His shirt completely rumeld and it was an answer to her question. He actually was worried.


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning sickness, Alessandra agrees to meet Thea's boyfriend and Oliver receives some good news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi new chapter I'm getting back into my routine I'm planning a new story soon for those of you who have been following my other story Knights no longer wear armor (Now they come in Armani suits) I'm sorry to say that that will be on hold for a little longer since my partner is facing some family issues I hope you understand and for those of you who are here for this story I hope that you like it I would love to hear what you think xoxo

Oliver and Felicity didn’t talk much that night and Felicity had taken the bedroom as Oliver had made himself comfortable in his little office but he didn’t sleep a wink.

His sister who had already found out that Felicity didn’t leave the house last night had passed on the news to her grandmother who was more than happy to receive the news before breakfast.

* * *

Once Raisa had set the table Rebecca was already seated when Alessandra arrived with her grandchildren ignoring the younger woman like she didn’t even exist.

“Oliver I don’t see your wife is she not feeling well?” Rebecca asked as Thea sighed thinking this was going to be another fight this early “I mean it’s not like she does any work around the house.” That’s when Alessandra smacked her fork on the table

“Why should she? Felicity is carrying the next heir of the Queen family. She should be treated like a queen after all. Not that you would know anything about that.” Thea just silently sipped her coffee as Raisa tried not to laugh at the scolding Rebecca had received with pouring some coffee into Oliver's mug “Would you better bring the rest of the food that Raisa has left in the fridge.” With annoyance, Rebecca got up from the table and made her way to the fridge but as she opened it Oliver felt like he was going to puke and both his sister and grandmother looked at him

“Are you alright Oliver?” Alessandra said with a concerned look on her face

“Should we call dr. Lance?” Thea said as Oliver shook his head

“Why would you call him for this.” Oliver said as Alessandra ordered Rebecca to get some cold water from the fridge when Oliver once again felt sick

“Good morning.” Felicity said as she arrived at the dining table and Thea smiled at her before she could even answer her Felicity too had her hand over her mother as Olivers spoke

“What is that smell?” he asked feeling like throwing up “Could you close the fridge please?” he asked Rebecca who shut the fridge and opened the other one and the same scenario repeated itself

“Grams I think they have morning sickness together.” Thea said with a wide smile

“Then they must be a match made in heaven.” An exited Alessandra said as Thea tried to suppress her laughter “We should celebrate this somehow.”

“Speedy don’t be ridiculous how can a man get morning sickness?” Oliver said to his sister

“Well, you are sensitive to smells…” Rebecca started as Oliver give her a look

“You two should go upstairs and eat in your room.” Alessandra said as Oliver and Felicity exchanged glances.

* * *

Once Oliver and Felicity had made their way upstairs and Rebecca had made herself scares it was only Thea and her grandmother at the table.

“Now that we have taken care of that maybe we can talk about you.” Thea was just mid-sip when she turned her head to look at her grandmother who was smiling “Well you have been telling me about this young man that you had been seeing… I would like to meet him.” Setting the mug down Thea looked at her grandmother in surprise

“Are you sure? I mean the whole Oliver thing is still not…” she started as Alessandra stopped her

“Your brother has been creating problems forever and besides it’s not like he is going to meet him now. Oliver would probably jump at him if he saw him.” Thea smiled thinking of the image that her grandmother painted for her “How does Friday sound?” Alessandra asked

“I’ll ask Jonathan… he has been wanting me to introduce him to my family.” Thea explained as her grandmother smiled

“He makes you happy doesn't he.” Thea just smiled

“Yeah, he does.”

* * *

Felicity was eating her breakfast in silence as Oliver watched her playing with his food and suddenly he laughed which made her freeze.

“How could a man have morning sickness… that’s ridiculous. I’m not even the one who is pregnant.” He said as Felicity blinked and kept eating “Ah… you are having morning sickness right?” he asked as she nodded

“Yes… I believe this is morning sickness…as for you… I think you will be fine in a little while.” She told him as she took another bite of her eggs when Oliver slid his plate closer to hers and put his egg on her plate as she looked at him in confusion

“You need it more then I do… you should eat.” Felicity just nodded and continued to eat her breakfast “So… are you still planning to go to Canwood?” she just nodded “And will that be now or?” he continued questioning

“I don’t know… I just know that I will have to go.” Oliver just nodded at her response while she took continued eating

“So you are not set on it?” Felicity just shrugged as an answer when she took a sip from her mug and frowned “Is something wrong?” he asked her as she sighed

“Coffee… I’m not allowed to drink coffee and I have no idea what this is but it tastes horrible.” Oliver smiled at that as did she

* * *

At the office Curtis was waiting for Oliver with his good news all happy that he has finally some good news to report.

“Why are you smiling?” Oliver asked his assistant as he walked into his office

“We finally have him.” Curtis said as Oliver looked at him expecting an explanation “Palmer is on his way to QI… and he agreed to do the collaboration.” Oliver smiled

“That’s great news… but could you tone down the excitement it’s making me a little uncomfortable.” Oliver said to Curtis who nodded his smile removed from his face. Finally things were falling into place Oliver thought but boy was he in for a surprise.


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray and Oliver face each other, Sara has a new job as Oliver and Felicity are about to receive visitors in their house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for the long wait on this chapter but first I was sick and then the holiday's arrived so I was busy but I hope that it will get better for those of you that celebrate I wish you a Merry Christmas (a little late) and if I don't post after his then I will after New Year's I wish you all the best. I hope you enjoy the chapter xoxo.

Oliver observed Ray Palmer as he was sitting across from him in one of the sofa’s slowly sipping on his coffee. He knew the moment he met him the first time that there was something off about that guy.

“So… you are Ray Palmer.” Setting the mug down Ray smiled with a sigh

“That’s what it says on all my identification.” He was playing smart and Oliver didn’t really like it

“From what I heard you don’t usually work with companies… what made you change your mind and accept QI’s offer?” Ray knew what this was. Testing out the territory… in a certain way, he could see that Oliver Queen was jealous of him which made him smirk

“Can I ask something of you Mr. Queen?” Ray said as Oliver just ever so lightly nodded “I would like it very much if you would stop staring at me… I don’t like it makes me feel a little… uncomfortable if you know what I mean.” Closing his eyes Oliver shook his head confused at this whole situation “And as for your question… well, I just _really_ like the proposal.” Oliver frowned at the way Ray had put that sentence

“What is the real reason you want to work with us? Could my wife be the reason you wish to do this.” and there it was just as Ray had suspected

“Felicity?” he said with a cocky grin on his face “Yes she is.” Ray wanted to see how far he could push Queen and how deep his emotions ran for her

“Did you miss the ‘my wife’ part by any chance?” Ray just shook his head

“You never treated her like your wife so I simply didn’t acknowledge that part.” Oliver now smiled at those words

“You should stick to your work Mr. Palmer and leave my wife alone.” With a sigh, Ray shook his head

“You see I can’t do that. You see… I have a talent… or recognizing a diamond in the rough.

* * *

Sara had gathered her friends in the small Italian restaurant called the Olive. Everyone except a weary pregnant Iris and her extremely busy sister whee there.

Just as they were about to dig into the desert Sara had revealed the secret by putting children's books on the table.

“This is my new job.” Felicity picked up one of the books and looked at the beautiful illustrations

“You sell children's books?” she asked as all of the women at the table tilted their head while looking at Sara.

If you had ever met Sara you would understand the confusion all of them were under. Sara was not really the kids kind of girl. So the idea of her selling children's books was more than a little funny.

“How does this work you don’t just go door to door and sell books right?” Lyla asked as Caitlin looked at one of the books while Felicity was flipping thru the pages

“No, not really sometimes I even go to schools.” At that Felicity snorted as Kara and Caitlin looked at her in confusion

“Oh if you knew how much time she spent getting away from school you would understand the irony in all of this.” Sara just rolled her eyes at Felicity’s comment “Ok I’ll buy you the whole set.” She said with a smile as Sara sipped on her coffee while a huge smile spread on her lips

“No, you buy the whole package.” As both Lyla and Caitlin rolled their eyes “What I have to make a living and she will need them soon anyway.”

“Is this really what you are going to do form now on?” Caitlin asked a small smile playing on her lips

“For now… it’s not like a dream job or anything but I mean who in this world works because they like it?” she asked as all the woman nodded at her statement

“I understand her Cait you are probably the only person who likes what she does.” Lyla commented as Caitlin shrugged

“Uh, before I forget… you should tell Queen to read them to the baby.” Sara said as Felicity looked at her in confusion “Apparently baby's hearing deeper voices better… or so I heard.” She pointed out as Felicity looked at Caitlin

“Why are you looking at me? Just because I went to medical school doesn't mean I know everything there is to know in medicine… but Sara is right.” Lyla tried to hide her smile but Caitlin saw it and sighed deeply when Felicity’s phone started ringing.

* * *

The screen flashed Eddie’s name and Felicity sighed excusing herself from the table to answer the phone.

“Felicity oh it’s good you answered.” Was the first thing, Eddie said

“What’s wrong?” Felicity asked calmly

“My brother and his wife are on the way to you and Iris and I are tagging along. I thought you should prepare yourself… well and Oliver.” Felicity closed her eyes in horror of the image that started flowing thru her mind if they find out the whole marriage is actually not a marriage she was dead and so was Oliver

“Thanks for letting me know.” And with that, she hung up rushing to the table she told Sara to send the books to her house because she had to be somewhere.

* * *

Oliver was just running over some paperwork when she walked thru the doors of their home office. His eyes went on her the moment he saw her walking towards him.

“Is something wrong?” he asked as she give him a half a smile

“We are in deep trouble.” Oliver just frowned at her words “Jake and his wife are on their way here with Eddi and Iris.” As she said that he blinked

“If he see’s the real state of things… your mom will kill me.” Felicity nodded

“We need to get ready.” And just as Felicity said that the doorbell rang

“We don’t have time… let’s just pray that everything goes well.” Oliver said taking her hand and walking out of the room.

* * *

Now as they were sitting in the living room of the Queen’s house Jake and Mila observed it but once the maid had set the freshly squeezed juice and soon both of them had emptied the glass and both Iris and Eddie shook their head’s.

Oliver was trying to act as natural as possible with his hand over Felicity’s shoulders. Surprisingly she didn’t say anything at this action of his as she snuggled closer and for a few seconds Oliver felt something strange inside him but he didn’t think much of it.

“So what brings you guy’s to starling… not that it’s not lovely to see you?” Oliver asked as Felicity smiled hoping nobody would notice how strange they were acting a little strange

“Well…” Jake started as he looked at his wife for permission before looking back at Oliver and Felicity “We are going to be parents soon.” Felicity gasped surprised with the news “And Mila thought it would be a great time to start looking for a place here in Starling.” At that, both Oliver and Felicity blinked. They were moving here

“I’m so glad we   did that before we got married.” Iris interrupted looking at Eddie who just smiled

“Now how about you show us the house we are kind of intrigued.” Mila said as Felicity laughed lightly as the image of her and Oliver’s room popped up in her mind.

If they walked into their room there would be no denying that they were not a conventional husband and wife. Looking at Oliver she knew that they were in trouble.


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity are saved by Thea, Thea and her boyfriend have lunch with the Diggles as Oliver and Felicity get sort of dragged into a date at sea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter and for those of you curious about Anna she will be showing her face in probably the next chapter xoxo

Oliver had a million thoughts running thru his head. Was there a way out of this situation? He turned his head to the side when he saw his sister. Thea. That was it… his sister knew this house even better then he did. Slipping away from Felicity’s side he smiled at their guests

“I think you should ask my sister to show you the mansion after all she is the expert in it.” He said as his arms went around Thea’s shoulders while the young woman blinked confused at the situation “Help.” He mouthed at her as she glanced at the people sitting on their sofa’s

“I would love to do that if you would follow me that is.” The two pairs nodded following the young woman “Now where do I even start…” she said just as they made their way around towards the yard

“We have a few minutes until they reach our room we should hurry.” Oliver said just as Felicity smiled and they made their way up to their room.

* * *

In all truth, they were running left and right to make sure the room looked presentable and that it looked like both of them were sharing a space and a bad for the matter.

Just as they were closing some drawers was when Thea’s voice could be heard near the door and they stood next to each other as Oliver was trying to catch his breath

“And this is the final stop… I have somewhere to be so… I’m going to leave you guy’s alone… have fun.” Thea said as she slowly made her way out of the room with a smile

“Your sister really does know this house the best.” Oliver just smile trying to hard to calm down his breathing

“Your room is the size of some apartments.” Mila said as she looked around

“We should take a picture altogether.” Jake said as Iris was about to say something when he stopped her “That way your mum will see how happy you are… and she won’t miss you so much.” As he said that Felicity smiled and nodded

“With my like she will want to move here after that.” she said under her breath as Oliver looked down at her as Jake pulled out his phone

“Get closer will you two.” He told Iris and Eddie

“I’m sorry I’m carrying your nephew so I can’t exactly squeeze myself, Jake.” Iris almost yelled at her brother in law who took a few short of all of them together

“You should take one of them alone Jake.” Mila suggested as Jake just nodded at her words pointing to Oliver and Felicity to stay where they were. A few shots on Oliver and Felicity in a loving embrace and Iris was crying

“They look so beautiful.” As Eddie trying to console her

“You were lucky to catch him, Felicity.” Mila said smiling at the blond who sighed “Oliver will you be joining us on the ferry this afternoon?” she asked and just as Oliver was about to answer Felicity jumped in

“Unfortunately no… Oliver is busy with the company… aren’t you… honey.” As she said that Oliver felt strangely hurt but he nodded anyway

* * *

Thea hoped that she was not going to be late because of Oliver’s idea for her to play tour guide. As she rushed out of her car praying that it was not strange for Jonathan to be sitting opposite the Diggles.

Once inside the restaurant, she was created by a woman who showed her to her table where the couple was pleasantly talking to Jonathan.

“Your brother sounds like a piece of work Jonathan.” Lyla said as she laughed at one of the many stories of Jonathans younger twin brother Drew

“I’m so sorry I’m late my brother had me be a tour guide.” At that Digg frowned “You don’t want to know” Digg just nodded

“You are right when it has something to do with your brother I really don’t want an explanation.” They all laughed at that

“I was just telling John and Lyla about my lazy brother.” Jonathan said as he kissed Thea

“You love Drew even if he try’s to avoid work constantly.” she said taking a seat next to him as Lyla smiled at them

“Yeah because I’m the contractor and he is just a real estate agent.” Thea just smiled

“So how long have you been a contractor for exactly Johnatan?” Diggle asked as the blue-eyed man frowned trying to remember the exact time

“Well, I guess you could say I started as a kid. I loved helping my dad whenever he was doing any work on the house… as I grew older I realized that was what I wanted to do.” He started as the Diggles listened to the story Thea knew all too well “My family lived on a farm for a long time and then time passed by… my dad got older and we left to search for our own way… so we sold it. Now he lives in the town and keeps complaining that he misses the fresh air to my mother.” They all laughed at that

“You seem like a great guy Jonathan.” Digg said as the man smiled looking back at Thea

“I just hope that me alone is enough to impress her family.” As he said that Lyla sat her wine glass down

“You are meeting the family?” she asked as Jonathan smiled

“Just her grandmother. We are going to have dinner in a few days.” Lyla nodded exhaling

“It’s a good thing you are just meeting Mrs. Queen.” Digg said, “Oliver can bee a little irrational and a little temperamental when it comes to his sister.”

“A little?” Lyla asked

“Ok, a lot.” And just as he said that the waiter joined them

“Would you like to order?”

* * *

Felicity had made it to the ferry with both couples it made a little melancholic looking at how Eddie was with Iris and how Jack was treating Mila it made her wonder if the whole marriage because of a child was even worth it.

Looking out at the sea Oliver knew she didn’t even see him coming closer to her. She was deep in thought and it made him think… if they had met earlier would things be different.

“A penny for your thought’s?”


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris gives birth on a boat thanks to Oliver, Thea is nervous about Jonathan meeting her grandmother, Oliver finally decides what to do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that it took this long but my laptop died and I didn't have anywhere to write on so my dad is now letting me borrow his computer. thankfully I had the work saved on a USB drive I'm so sorry this happened I hope you guy's like this chapter it's a little longer and next chapters will be like that too. Tell me what you think in the comments

Turning her head towards the sound of the voice Felicity gasped at seeing Oliver standing next to here. He was not supposed to be here

“How are you here?” she asked as he shrugged

“I guess like everyone else I got on the ferry after I finished my work early that is.” She shook her head at his answer “But you haven't answered me yet.” She blinked a few times looking at his face and sighed

“I was just lost in thought… nothing important.” She told him closing her eyes Felicity tried to take in as much sun a possible

“You are at times so hard to read.” at his words Felicity opened her eyes and fixed them on him “You know that even if you don’t want to when you need it you can lean on me, Felicity. I have big shoulders I can carry all the weight.” Felicity just sighed at Oliver’s words “What?” he asked

“I sometimes don’t know which side of you is the real you.” Oliver frowned

“Do I have a different side?” she nodded “I don’t think I do… what you see is what you get with me.”

“If that is the truth then… why did you sell the Canwood factory?” Oliver sighed at her words

“So that is why you were like that the other day.” Felicity looked back at the sea

“My hometown will not be the same if those people take over the factory.” Oliver sighed

“It’s true that I sold the factory but what happened…” and just as Oliver was about to explain everything  Iris together with her husband and his brother showed up.

“You sold the factory?” she yelled out at Oliver as Felicity closed her eyes and Oliver just sighed

“To whom did you sell it? You didn’t do it that’s a joke right?” Jake asked as Oliver started explaining

“I did….” He started as Jake jumped at him

“You bastard how could you!” Jake yelled as Felicity looked up at the sky hoping all of this would end soon as did Eddie who was observing her.

* * *

Oliver was about to receive a beating by Jake who was basically interrogating him but was interrupted when Iris crossed her way to him

“You really want to die Queen.” She said as Felicity and Eddie jumped to stop her from committing murder as Oliver kept yelling that it hurt him while Iris kept pulling on his hair and then in a second Iris froze.

Her lips formed an o as her grip softened and Felicity noticed it. And soon enough so did Eddie and soon Oliver was released from the grip of both Iris and Jake as the pregnant Iris took her husband's hand

“I think that the baby is coming now.” She said as she inhaled and once again pulled on Olivers hair

“I think that we need to get her inside.” Felicity said as they slowly started moving

* * *

Inside the ship, they set Iris on one of the chairs as she kept yelling out in pain                             

“This is all your fault.” She yelled at her husband as Felicity tried to surprise her laughter “I’m going to die Liss.” She said as Jake looked at Felicity as did Mila

“Why are you all looking at me it’s not like I’m a doctor.” She said, turning to her friend “Iris will you let go of their hair now?”

“You are still taking the side of this devil of a man.” Iris yelled out in pain pulling harder on both Oliver’s and Eddi’s hair

“Not really but if you keep pulling like that you will have a bald husband.” Felicity argued

“I didn’t sell it ok?” Oliver yelled seeing that that was the only way to relieve himself from this situation

“You didn’t?” they all asked at the same time and Oliver was able to finally explain everything without Iris pulling any more hair from his scalp

* * *

Now as he was searching the boat for a doctor he was thankful that the pain in his head had stopped. In his mind, this was like some movie scenario except for the part when there was somebody yelling they were a doctor because such thing was not going to happen.

Since they were left to their own defenses Oliver had no choice but to start the delivery on the inside of a boat. Setting up a sort of safe place to deliver a baby. Slowly they helped Iris onto the table while she was still crying in pain.

“Did any of you talk to the captain of the ship while I was gone?” Oliver asked as Felicity who was standing next to him nodded

“He said there will be an ambulance waiting for us at the dock but it will still take the boat 20 minutes to get there.” Oliver just sighed

“Well, we will have to make do until then.” As Oliver and Felicity were preparing to help Iris she was crying and Eddie was holding her hand

“Eddie if something goes wrong…” she started as he shook his head

“Nothing will go wrong.” He told her as Iris continued crying

“If it does and you have to pick between me and the baby… pick the baby.” She yelled in pain as Oliver was taking his tie off “But if you take another wife after I die… I’ll kill you.” She said as both Mila and Jake almost laughed.

* * *

After some yelling and Eddie fainting when he went to look for the baby’s head a healthy baby boy comes to the world all do Iris swore she was never having kids again.

In the hospital, Joe was the first one next to his daughter just as he brother Wally and Barry Iris's adopted brother.

“He is so small.” Caitlin said to Barry who smiled holding her close to him

“I’m an uncle.” Wally said as Joe started tearing up

“And I’m a grandfather.” He said cryingly while Wally patted him on the back and Iris who had stopped crying a few hours ago started to tear up again

“Dad… I don’t know how mom did this twice.” And with that Joe hugged his daughter

“My baby girl is a mom.” Joe said as the whole family was smiles and giggles “Thank you, Oliver, I heard what happened… if it weren’t for you I don’t think we would be standing hear.”

“It was nothing… besides, I have to get used to the idea.” Oliver told him as he glanced at Felicity

“I think it would be fair that you hold him.” Iris said as Oliver blinked in surprise

“I haven’t held a baby since Thea.” He explained

“You’ll do fine.” Felicity said incurring him as he took little James which was the name his parents chose to put him and as Oliver was holding him a part of him felt happy that soon he will have a child of his own to hold like this

“Oh, Oliver I have to say thank you.” The older Thawne said as everyone looked at him in confusion “The community center is a great idea.”

“Community center?” Felicity asked as the older Thawne nodded

“On the place where the factory used to stand, they are going to build a community center where you can get a massage, run on the treadmill all kind’s of stuff.” Jake looked at his father

“How come I didn’t hear about this?” the older Thawne sighed

“Well, you were in Starling… it’s not like I was going to disturb you for this.” He said as Jake nodded while Felicity glanced at her husband laughing.

* * *

Once moring come Oliver who had spent the night sleeping on the couch leaving Felicity to sleep in the bed was deep in thought. Not just about the pain that was now killing his spine but about everything that had happened the day before. He didn’t even hear Curtis walking into his office.

“Sir?” at those words Oliver turned to face his assistant

“Curtis.” The young man waited for the next command from his boss before he noticed the expression on his face “Can you book me a ticket for Berlin for this weekend?” Curtis was surprised for a moment

“Sir, are you going to tell Anna everything?” Oliver just nodded

“I think this situation has been prolonged far too long… and besides, it’s not fair to ether Felicity or Anna… I need to tell her face to face. It is… for the best.” Curtis nodded

“If there isn’t anything else…” Oliver sighed nodding “Then I will excuse myself.”

Once the door to the office had closed with a soft click Oliver leaned in his chair. He knew that this was the best for both of them but he had spent long five years with Anna picking up the photo of them that he always held on his desk he sighed.

This was going to be hard.

* * *

Thea was nervous and Digg could tell because by now she had three shots of tequila. As he approached her with a beer in his hand just as she was about to order another.

“Something bothering you?” he asked taking a seat next to her as the young Queen sighed

“Apparently both me and Oliver are transparent when it comes to our worries.” Digg smiled taking a sip of his beer “Grams is meeting Jonathan this week.”

“And that worries you because… I mean I know that I saw the guy one time… he does seem decent enough to introduce him to your grandmother.” Thea nodded as another shot of tequila was placed in front of her

“It’s not him I’m worried about.” She said looking down at the liquor in the glass

“Your grandmother… you worry she won’t like him?” Thea just nodded “I wouldn’t… he is going to impress her… compared to your… other love interests… he is actually decent.”

“They were that terrible?” Thea asked the older man

“They were wors honey.” Lyla’s voice comes from the bar where she just served one of the customers “I heard from Curtis that Oliver has decided to go see Anna… and tell her everything.” At that, Thea looked up from her still full glass

“When did this happen?” she questioned the older woman

“This morning form what I know.” Thea surprised at this news looked at Diggle

“I didn’t know if I did I would have told you.” Digg said and the words made Thea even more confused

* * *

Oliver was just searching up his information on Ray Palmer when he heard the strange noise. It stopped for a moment and then started again. It sounded a little bit like a ghost. Setting his laptop on the table in the office Oliver grabbed his old baseball bat and made his way to the room.

When he arrived close to the couch he saw Felicity with a book. It was her who was making those noises and he sighed. He almost had a heart attack. Once he was standing next to her he tapped her on the shoulder

“What are you doing?” she jumped in surprise at the sound of his voice

“You… are not asleep?” she asked as Oliver shook his head

“With the noises, you are making I thought our room was haunted.” He sighed taking a seat on the coffee table “I’m asking again… what are you doing?” quickly Felicity tried to hide the book but Oliver was faster

“It’s nothing.” She said trying to take the book away “It’s a children's book.” Oliver flipped threw it “They say it’s good to read to the baby before it’s born. It helps it’s development.” Oliver smiled

“I heared about that… but why would you read such a scary story… look at the pictures in here… aren’t baby story’s supposed to be cute?” he asked as Felicity laugehd

“Maybe… but I liked scary story’s when I was a kid.” She said as Oliver opened the book

“As you wish… if our kid turs out to be scared of everything I’m blaming it on you… and this book.” She lugehd at his words as he leaned in closer to her stomac “Dad will start reading now.”

As Oliver read the story and commented on the aspect of it Felicity thought to herself… if anyone was going to be the father to her child she is glad it’s this man.


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver sees Felicity with different eyes as they share a bed, Ray and Oliver have a little competition as Felicity finally become a businesswoman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter I'm sorry that updates are all over the place but thanks for sticking with me xoxo.

Sleep was not coming easy for Felicity her brain would not shut off for some reason. She was still smiling at the thought of Oliver reading to their child. She knew she was going to need her sleep. The email that she received from Curtis this morning had her excited to meet the man tomorrow.

Just as she was lying on her side when the sliding doors that separated the living space from the bedroom opened and she saw Oliver's face. Sitting up she looked at him with a smile

“Do you need something?” he walked in coming closer to the bed and taking a seat on it

“Felicity… I… it’s just that…” she laughed slightly as he was unable to make a full sentence out

“I’m sorry.” She said as he looked at her strangely “It’s just that I’m usually one that babbles the most.” Oliver just nodded

“What I was trying to say is… I never wanted to hurt you… the whole factory thing was me acting out of rage towards Thawne.” Felicity put her hand on his shoulder at this words and somehow it made him feel better

“I understand and they are the reason we are in this situation in the first place… I mean if it would not have been for them you and I would probably never meet each other again and there would be no baby.” She babbled fast “I have to stop doing that.” Oliver just smiled

“No you don’t.” at that, she looked up at him “You are probably stronger then you know Felicity… I can see it… I mean you put up with me.” He said with a laugh

“You are not a bad person Oliver… if we were in others circumstances maybe it would have been different.” He just nodded getting up quickly when he yelled out in pain “Are you ok?” Felicity asked in panic

“It’s fine probably just from lying on the couch.” He told her hoping that she would not notice that he was holding in the pain

“I told you that it would be better for me to sleep on the couch… take the bed I’ll go to the couch.” She told him as Oliver grabbed her by the wrist and stopped her from living

“You are pregnant you can’t sleep on the couch.” Felicity was about to argue but Oliver was faster “How about we share the bed?”

“If that is fine with you I don’t have any objections.”

* * *

A short while after they both got into bed Felicity fell asleep and Oliver who was still awake observed his wife.

“How can she even sleep so peacefully?” he wondered looking at Felicity’s pale face as a lock of her blond hair fell down her face and Oliver slowly moved it away just as she turned to him snuggling in closer witch just made him feel more nervous.

* * *

When Felicity woke up in the morning Oliver was gone but since his suit was still set across the chair she knew that he just went on a run. Getting dressed she made her way into the kitchen to find some breakfast.

“Good morning Liss.” Thea said as she took a spoon full of cereal she only ate when she was in a hurry. Once she took a seat one of the maids put the plate and tableware together with a mug. Looking at the coffee pot she sighed taking a piece of toast and some butter

* * *

Oliver was calm and that was for the past few weeks, not a normal occurrence. The sun was up and the air around him was fresh. As he ran his usual route and observed the people his thought got interrupted

“Good morning.” As he glanced to his left he saw Ray pass him by and exhaled. The day was going so great why did he have to show up and ruin it.

Picking up his speed Oliver ran after him trying to catch up witch he finally did and his soft jogging in the park become a race between him and Palmer.

“What are you doing around here Plamer?” Oliver asked and you could almost hear in his voice that he was trying to keep his breaths in order which proved to be hard

“I live around here too Mr. Queen.” Oliver just scoffed at Ray’s answer as they continued their race

Soon enough they were both tired and trying to hold out before the other one gives up pushing one another in hopes that the other one would fall.

“Give up already.” Oliver told him as Ray shook his head

“Giving up is not in my dictionary.” Ray said trying to catch some air

“I’ll buy you a new dictionary.” Oliver yelled out and just at that moment, Ray yelled out in pain collapsing on the ground hitting his legs hard in hope that the crams would go away. Oliver laughed in victory but a few steps further he was in the same position.

* * *

Felicity had arrived at QI early knowing that Curtis would probably be there before his boss for sure. Once she stepped out of the elevator on the top floor she noticed a distracted Curtis in a sea of papers.

“Where the hell is that agreement?” he said at himself oblivious to Felicity’s arrival as she smiled watching him. He turned around checking under his chair and then turned again to check under the table “There you are.” He said picking up the paper that was in front of Felicity’s feet and Cutis hit his head “Auuuu.” He said rubbing his head as he slowly got from under the table

“Are you alright Curtis?” as the man looked up he blinked in surprise and nodded

“I’m fine… mrs. Queen… I mean Felicity.” She smiled softly at his little ramble thinking this must be how people feel when she does that. “I have the file… somewhere… in here.” He said pointing to his desk that was covered in documents

“Do you need some help?” she asked him with a smile as Curtis nodded

“But I would never dear ask something like that off you…” and before he could finish his sentence Felicity was picking some of the documents and looking thru them “You don’t need to do this.” She just offered him a gentle smile

“I used to work for a lawyer… the office there was in worse condition then this… so come on I will help you… take it as a thank you for doing me the favor.” She said winking at him as Curtis nodded joining her in digging thru the sea of papers.

* * *

Now as they had moved to the grass Oliver looked at Ray preparing himself to speak first

“I read thru your proposal… and I like it… I think we can work together.” Ray smiled

“Well, I do have some knowledge in this brain of mine.” Oliver sighed at the man’s comment

“You should not bee confidante Palmer… it’s not a good trait.” Just as Ray was about to say something Oliver continued “My staff will get in touch with you about the contract.” Ray nodded

“I really do want to apologize about your wife believing I was a priest… it was not my intention…” Oliver shook his head

“I… she forgive you there is nothing you need to say to me… she makes her own decision and I will respect them. Even if I don’t like you.” He said getting up and offering one hand to Ray who took it and slowly got up to his feet “We will see each other again Mr. Palmer… have a nice day.” And with that Oliver left as Ray who shook his head

* * *

Once Curtis had handed over all the paperwork to her and she had left his office sparkling clean and with all the paperwork and files in order, the man felt like he owed her something. Excusing herself she had smilingly made her way to meet with Laurel who had promised her lunch.

As she arrived she took her seat smiling and Lyla who was at the bar noticed her and soon Felicity was served her favorite drink. Well, it was not really favorite but she was pregnant. The hot chocolate was smoking from the mug as the door to the pub opened and both women looked towards the door

“Lyla can you get me a large coffee?” Lyla nodded making two steps away from the table when Laurel stopped her “No wait, bring me the biggest pot if it’s not too much trouble.” Lyla nodded

“You ok sweetie?” Felicity asked looking at her friend

“I feel like I have not slept in a week. Liss, what does sleep feel like?” Felicity smiled at her friends comment trying not to laugh

“I’m not sure but you sure could use some… you look exhausted.” Laurel nodded

“It’s this lawsuit I have one no two routs in my whole day.” Felicity looked at her confused “Home – work, work – court, court – work and work – home. That’s all I don’t know if the elections have passed or if my sister is married… did you already have your baby?” Laurel asked

“It hasn’t been that long… I’m still pregnant and you have not missed anything important… but I do have news to share.” At that moment Lyla arrived with a mug and a large pot of coffee

“What’s the news?” she asked as Laurel pour herself a cup of fresh coffee

“Curtis just finished the papertwork but… you are looking at the new reformed Felicity… who just started her own company.” She said with a smile as her friends looked at her in surprise.


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurel complains about how tired she is, Ray throws himself to his work, Felicity and Oliver grow closer and Anna finally returns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guy's new chapter I have been busy with life and stuff so I didn't write for a while I'm onto writing the next chapter right now I hope it will be up in the next few days

After some celebrating with her friends Laurel had dropped Felicity home and just as she was walking towards the door her friend called out to her.

“Hey… don’t let yourself be pushed around… you have a lawyer friend…. I can always sue all of them.” Felicity nodded with a smile as Laurel drove off seeing as Felicity walked inside the house.

The drive home was tiring and to say the truth Laurel could not wait to see her bed but once she saw that the light’s were on she knew there was little possibility for that to happen.

“Oh, you are home.” Sara said her voice obviously showing happy notes in it as her sister sighed taking a seat on their small couch

“Why are you so happy?” she asked taking her jacket off as her sister poured a glass of wine for both of them

“I just made a huge sale and I was hoping that we could celebrate a little.” Sara said passing the glass to her sister who took it with a smile

“Congratulations.” Was the only thing that she said before taking a sip of her wine and taking a seat on the couch

“What has you down?” Sara asked as Laurel just sighed looking at the glass in her hand

“Where do I even begin… the fact that my job is sucking out the life out of me or the fact that I have zero social life, to begin with, and no emotional connection except for the one with my friends and you.” Sara blinked at her sister's words

“Ok, why don’t you take a bath you sure need it and get some sleep you look horrible.” Laurel just smirked at that taking another sip from her glass

* * *

Ray was swamped with work and that was usually not the case he was usually the one on top of his game at this sort of things but his brain would just not listen. Cisco had tried helping but when Ray yelled out at him he had returned to silent mode and moved as far as possible from him.

“Is he ok?” Barry who had dropped by to ask for some help on a project he was working on asked his friend as Cisco just shrugged

“He has been like that since yesterday. Seems like he has a lot on his mind this days.” Cisco said as Barry looked at Ray who cursed as something had gone wrong “I tried helping… didn’t really go well.”

* * *

After the morning parenting class, Oliver and Felicity were saying their goodbyes to their fellow classmates when Felicity sighed and he just glanced at her

“Are you ok? Is something wrong… we can be in a hospital in a few moments.” Felicity laughed how panicked he sounded as she shook her head

“I’m fine Oliver nothings wrong… but I am a little hungry… do you by chance have time for lunch?” she asked hoping for a positive response as Oliver nodded

“What would you like to eat?” he asked and that was how they had ended up here.

* * *

Felicity was craving fish. Oliver was not particularly the fan of the one she was eating and to say the truth the smell of it was a little nauseating. As he took a bit of his own food he shook his head glad that she was eating and having cravings was better than throwing up all the time.

“Have you thought about the name for the baby?” she asked as she took a large sip from her water

“Isn’t it a little early for that… I mean we don’t even know the baby’s sex?” he questioned looking form his plate to her

“Yeah but… but it just feels strange calling the baby ‘it’ and besides parenting class teacher did tell us to name the fetus.” She told him as he sighed

“I don’t know… have you got some ideas?” she stopped eating focusing her full attention on Oliver

“How about Izzy?” she asked as Oliver frowned not understanding how his son or daughter would probably complain about the rest of their life if he names them that “We can change it when we find out the sex it would just be something we call the baby until we find out the sex.” She said as Oliver thought about the idea and nodded

“I like that idea.” He says as Felicity smiled taking a sip of her water

“Let’s finish lunch and head out. I will ask my driver to take you home.” Felicity shook her head

“There is no need I can just take a taxi home.” She told him as Oliver smiled

“No way am I letting you go home in a taxi. Grams would never let me hear the end of it.” Felicity shook her head as she smiled and Oliver continued eating his food.

* * *

Once they had finished their meal Oliver ordered his driver to take him to QI and then drive Felicity back home. The drive didn’t take long and soon they were stopping in front of the QI

“I will see you at home.” He tells Felicity who smiles waving at him as he get’s out of the car. Oliver almost makes it to the door when he stops and turns around to look at her. He smiles coming towards the car and knocks on the window. Felicity rolls down the window confused as to why he is back

“Would you maybe… like to come inside?” he asks as Felicity takes a deep breath

“Can I?” she questions as Oliver opened her door for her helping her out of the car and with their hands linked they walk over to the entrance as Oliver is greeted by the security guard as well as the woman at the front desk who get’s up on her feet to greet him as Oliver guides Felicity towards the elevators.

They get into the executive elevator and ride all the way to the top.

“I heard from Curtis that you are starting your own company.” Felicity glances at Oliver

“I was going to share that with you when the times was right but your assistant beat me to it.” She said as Oliver laughed a little

“I can’t stop you from doing what you want Felicity… I’m your husband and you are not my prisoner.” And just as he said that the doors to the top floor opened “I know that you have been here but… I want to show you my office.” Oliver said taking Felicity by the hand and guiding her towards his office door.

As they walk inside Oliver notices there is somebody sitting in his chair and soon so does Felicity. When the person turns around Oliver is shocked to see Anna’s face. The woman smiles at him

“Surprise!” she get’s up form the chair walking over to shocked Oliver who doesn't know what to say at this moment and Felicity is just frozen not sure what she should do. Run or hide.

Anna launches herself into Oliver’s arms and he almost falls down as Felicity glances over to the door thinking she could make a quick escape if she hurry’s

“I missed you, Oliver.” Anna says still hugging a shocked Oliver who had yet to say anything when Anna’s eyes notice Felicity who almost made her way to the door but was caught.


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver tries to explain to Anna and that doesn't go as planned, Felicity sees Sara, Oliver spends some time with Anna, reporters attack Felicity and she is rescued by Ray

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this is the first chapter that I'm posting because I wrote a huge chapter and had to split it into two parts I hope you like it xoxo

Felicity see’s Anna looking at her for a few moments but the woman ignores it still hugging Oliver and Felicity thinks she is safe so she again try’s to head for the door.

“Don’t go.” Oliver’s voice stops her and she turned to face him _‘You are not going to tell her right now in front of me now Oliver are you?’_ were the thoughts going thru Felicity’s head

“Who is she?” Anna asks curiously

“This is Felicity… she is…” and just as Oliver is about to say as Felicity shakes her head interrupting him

“I’m a friend. Felicity Smoak, it’s nice to meet you.” Felicity says to Anna who shakes her hand as Oliver feels confused “We just had lunch and Oliver offered me a cup of coffee in his office… we were going to discuss some business between our two company’s.” Felicity didn’t even know where that lie come from but Anna seemed to have believed it.

“Oh well, it’s nice to meet you too. I’m Oliver's girlfriend Anna.” She introduced herself

“Yes, I assumed. As you seem busy now we will take some other time. Excuse me.” And with that, she heads for the door as Oliver looks after her wanting to stop her but looks at Anna

“Will you excuse me for a moment.” Anna nods as he rushes to the door to follow after Felicity who is almost at the elevator

* * *

“What are you doing?” Oliver asks as Felicity sighs looking at him

“Oliver… that girl in your office just come home to see her boyfriend.” Oliver is about to protest when she stops him “This is not the time or the place to tell her that that boyfriend got married to another woman and on top of that that he is expecting a child with that woman… it will break her. You will find a time to tell her… later.” She said as the door’s of the elevator opened “Now go to her… I will see you at home.” She said getting on the elevator but before Oliver could argue with her about her reasoning the doors closed and the elevator started descending.

* * *

Oliver makes his way back to the office and is welcomed by a smiling Anna.

“Is everything ok?” she asks as Oliver only nods to her as he smiled “So how happy are you that I’m here right now?” she asked taking his hand and pulling him down to sit at the couch next to her

“I’m thrilled… ecstatic… I can’t believe it.” He told her trying to sound like the old him she knew

“You know I was a little disappointed in you Oliver.” At that Oliver frowned. She was disappointed? He was the one who got a big disappointment but he didn’t tell her that “First you hung up on me and then you stopped calling after every play… you used to call to ask how I was and how did the show go. It made me a little sad.” She said as Oliver remembered why he hung up on her

“Did I really do that?” he asked questioning her as she nodded

“I thought about scolding you when I got home… but I changed my mind when I saw you just now.” She told him with a smile “I’m staying longer this time… just so you know. Five day’s and four nights.” Oliver laughs happy for the news and he hugs her “You have to spend some time with me while I’m here.”

“I should. What do you want to do?” he questions as Anna smiles at his question

“What is this? You become kinder while I was away or something?” she questions as Oliver just laugh’s at her words

* * *

Once she was greeted exiting the building but the security she walked over to the car. Glancing one last time at the building Felicity get’s into the car instructing the driver not to take her home but to Laurel and Sara’s place she needed to talk and maybe cry a little. After a few knocks on the door, Sara emerged her hair in a ponytail as she looked her friend up and down letting her inside her house with no questions.

Taking her seat on the couch Felicity sighs obviously lost in her thought as Sara asks her

“What’s wrong? A few days ago you were fine and now you look like you saw somebody run over a puppy.” Felicity smirked at her friend's comment

“She is back.” Was all Felicity said as Sara sat a glass of water in front of her and frowned “His ex-girlfriend… she was in the office… waiting for him.” Sara blinks a few times and makes her way to the fridge

“This requires some ice cream. What did Oliver say to her?” Sara question getting the mint chocolate chip ice cream form the freezer

“He wanted to tell her everything… but I stopped him.” She said as Sara pulled out two spoons and turned to her friend

“Are you hormonal or just plain crazy?” Felicity shrugged her shoulders at the question as Sara walked over to her

“I don’t know why I did it… I told her I was his friend and that we were going to discuss some business together… she believed me… and after that, I tell Oliver to just tell her later.” She turns to Sara who is opening the ice cream and offers her a spoon “What is wrong with me?” and with that, she takes some of the ice cream with the spoon savoring the flavor

“You are too good… that’s what’s wrong. You didn’t want to crush her… Felicity you are not, worried are you.” Felicity exhales at this question

“I don’t know… Oliver and I… we kind of bonded over this time. I don’t know what to call it, he is not the kind of man who would cheat on a woman but… this is Anna… the woman he planned on marrying.” She takes another bit of the ice cream “I think it’s better if I don’t think about it… do you mind if I stay for a few hours?” Sara smiles

“You can stay as long as you like.”

* * *

When Oliver arrived at the apartment Anna was renting, to be honest, he felt a little uncomfortable.

“So what do you think? It looks nice right?” Anna asked as Oliver looked around the apartment. It was a nice place for a single woman

“You still haven’t unpacked?” he said noticing her suitcase in the living room when she hugged him from behind

“I missed you… I really missed you.” She said as Oliver took a deep breath “You know this is the first time that I feel like I’m home.” Oliver looks down at the floor once hearing Anna’s words

“Was it really… that hard?” he asks as Anna just nods

“It was lonely. I felt even worse knowing that you were probably just as lonely without me.” At that Oliver turns to face her and just as he is about to say it she interrupts him “While I’m here you are the only thing I want to think about. You know… I can’t live without you. I realized that as we were apart.” Oliver didn’t know what to say to that and soon he was sitting next to her by the TV watching some movie.

To be honest he was not paying much attention to it as he thought how he was going tell everything to Anna. He knew he had to. It was not fair to her or to Felicity… even if she tried to make it look like it was fine. Soon enough he could feel Anna’s head falling on his shoulder and he decided to take her to bed.

Once he had tucked her in she whispered to him

“You know you are the only person I can rely on.” She said and that made Oliver sigh “Let’s get married after this show? I really wanna marry you.” And with that Oliver noticed she had fallen asleep

“I wish you had said that before.” He whispered knowing she can’t hear him as he left her bedroom leaving her a note _‘Good luck at the interview tomorrow I have something to tell you. Let’s talk tomorrow.’_ And with that, he left her apartment.

* * *

In the meantime, Felicity was on her bed her laptop in front of her as she stretched. Her muscles were stiff and she looked at her work. She was halfway done with the codding when she looked down at her self.

“Sorry Izzy, mommy just really wants to finish this tonight… I’m kind of feeling it… I will go to bed soon.” And with that, she readjusted her glasses and continued her work

* * *

The morning had started terribly for Felicity. Once she had stepped out of the house she was attacked by reporters, and as much as she wanted to avoid them they kept following her until Ray showed up and chased them away.

“Are you sure that you are ok?” he asked her for what seemed to have been the hundredth time since they entered the café and she smiled

“I’m fine… they are annoying… but harmless.” She tells him as he set’s a glass of water in front of her as they talk.


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna has her interview, Donna is in a hospital and Anna finds out everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapter in a row. Finally, this story is going it's way thanks to havens. I hope you like the chapter if you were curious the song that plays when Oliver changes the station in the car is The Killers Mr. Brightside. Love you all xoxo

Anna was already seated at a small ballet studio where the interviewer was setting up with her crew.

“Are you ready?” the older woman asked her as Anna just nodded

“You are one of the most recognizable names in the ballet world… some say that you are our finest talent.” Anna smiles at the woman's words

“I think that they are just being kind.” She said with a smile

“When did you start taking ballet lessons?” Anna sighed remembering in her head

“Well I was adopted at an early age by a prima ballerina she took me to her ballet practice with her when I was maybe six. Since then I had started practicing I didn’t know that it would grow into something so big.” She explained as the interviewer nodded

“They say talent is needed to become a ballerina but what is needed to become one of the youngest prima ballerina's?” the woman asked as Anna smiled sighing in the process

“I can talk only for myself but it was the need to prove myself… that I’m not just a classic ballerina like all of those around me. And after all a prima ballerina is not just a dancer she is an actor because in this time I think the music has sort of fallen into a second plan and you have to wow your audience.” She said smiling at the woman who was interviewing her

“I have one more question.” The woman said as Oliver waved at Anna who smiled at him but soon dissipated “You just returned from Germany where you played Odett for the first time in your carer that must have been amazing but also hard… because your whole family is here in the states and being with unfamiliar girls must have put some stress on you?”

“Yes I will admit it was stressful but I think that the thought of coming back home made me overcome it and…” with that her phone rang notifying her of a text message “Excuse me.” She said to the reporter as she read the message from Oliver _‘Something urgent has come up we will talk tonight.’_ She sighed looking back at the reporter with a smile

* * *

Once Oliver had received a call from Dr. Lance about Donna being in a hospital he sent Anna a message that he will see her later and then with as much speed as he could he rushed to the hospital to see her. Once he bursted thru the door the surprised woman smiled at him as Iris who was sitting next to her looked at him in surprise.

“Are you alright mom?” he asked rushing to her side and holding the woman's hand

“I’m fine Oliver there is no need to worry.” Donna said as Oliver looked at Lance who had just entered the room after him

“Dr. Lance, what is wrong with her? Tell me everything in detail.” Oliver requested as Lance shook his head

“It’s nothing serious. I just found a gallstone at her checkup.”Oliver who was still holding Donnas' hand looked at Lance in shock

“Isn’t that painful?” he asked as Lance sighed

“It can be removed with a simple surgery… she will be fine don’t worry.” The older man said

“I told you nothing is wrong with me Oliver… even if something was… I have you for a son in law… there is no need for me to worry” and just as Donna said that the door’s of her room opened and Felicity rushed in

“Mom are you ok?” she said rushing to her mother's side ignoring the presence of the doctor and Oliver as she hugged her

“Why did you rush here in your state. Who told her I was in a hospital?” Donna asked letting go of Felicity as Oliver shook his head

“It was me I told her.” Iris admitted as Donna hit her on the legs

“Why did you do that… she can’t be stressed right now… it’s the most critical stage of a pregnancy. You just give birth… you should know about this.” Donna scolded the young woman “I’m fine honey.” She told Felicity looking into her blue eyes

“You can’t get sick mom I still need you… besides, you can’t go anywhere before your grandchild is born.” Felicity said as Donna shook her head

“You crazy girl why would I go anywhere… I’m fine… don’t you worry about me or your husband will end up blaming me if you start feeling sick.” Felicity laughed a little at her mother's words as Oliver give her a side hug

“Everything will be fine so don’t worry.” And in some strange way, his words comforted Felicity

* * *

After saying goodbye to Donna, Oliver had decided to take Felicity home. The drive was silent nither one of them could muster up the courage to speak first.

“Why don’t we listen  to some radio?” Oliver finally said as his hand reached for the radio as Felicity smiled it was not one of her warm smiles he was used to

Just as he had turned on the radio the voice of a mail radio host come thru the speakers.

_‘This is the Max Walden and today we will be talking about relationship problems. Here is one form one of our listeners ‘My boyfriend had started seeing his ex-girlfriend again recently. They were together for a long time and loved each other… and hence the reason I have forgiven him various times but, I caught them spending the night together. Do I still forgive him?’ Wow girl and all of you out there in similar situations… you should not forgive him. It will only make him do it again. You should never marry a guy like that You should send him running kick him out. You know what that woman who wrote this sound like my type she should call me.’_

The host on the radio continued talking when Oliver glanced at Felicity

“What kind of a show is this?” as he turned to another station where upbeat music was playing and Oliver starts dancing in his seat a little as Felicity almost laughs when the lyrics start

_I'm coming out of my cage_

_And I've been doing just fine_

_Gotta gotta gotta be down_

_Because I want it all_

_It started out with a kiss_

_How did it end up like this_

_It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss_

_Now I'm falling asleep_

_And she's calling a cab_

_While he's having a smoke_

_And she's taking a drag_

_Now they're going to bed_

_And my stomach is sick_

_And it's all in my head_

_But she's touching his—chest_

_Now, he takes off her dress_

_Now, let me go_

“This song… the lyrics are…. Let’s just change it.” On another program, a woman host is talking about the problematic man who can not dedicate them to one woman “What is wrong with the radio nowadays.” He tells Felicity who shrugs her shoulders as Oliver switches over to his playlist and Que Sera Sera by Doris Day starts playing and he is happy before the chorus of the song started “Maybe silence is better.” He tells her as he tries to shut down the radio but it proves to be difficult “Why is this so complicated?” he questions as the radio shut down

* * *

“You know I want to thank you for today.” Felicity spoke first

“For what?” he questioned

“Going to see my mom… I’m sure that you had different plans.” Oliver smiled shaking his head as it started raining again

“This was more important.” He told her as she nodded as soon they were in front of the house “Don’t get out I’ll get the umbrella form the trunk.” He told her as she smiled nodding and soon enough he had come opening the door for her while holding the umbrella

“Thank you.” She said taking the umbrella from him

“Felicity I wanted to…” Oliver got cut off by the sound of Anna’s voice

“Oliver!” he was surprised “Hi I just dropped by to give grandma her gift and besides I have to try and win her over.” She looked over at Felicity who was standing next to Oliver “Oh helo Felicity it’s nice to see you again.” Felicity smiles at her as Oliver sighs

“Hello, it’s nice to see you too.” Felicity said, “I will go see your grandmother.” Felicity said about to excuse herself when Oliver stops her

“Anna there is something you should know.” Felicity looked at Oliver and sighed. He was going to tell her now “Felicity… she is not just my friend… Anna, Felicity is my wife.” Anna smirked at Oliver’s words

“Do you really expect me to believe that?” Oliver didn’t answer her question as she looked at Felicity who didn’t know what to say to this woman “Plese tell me this is a bad joke?” she said to both of them as Oliver shook his head

“It’s not… but there is more.” Anna was in shock and Felicity could tell that Oliver’s next words were going to kill her. Oliver took her hand as she looked at him Felicity could feel how terrible he felt about this situation “We are… we are going to have a baby… together.” At that Anna dropped both the bag’s that were in her hand as well as the umbrella.

The rain was pouring all over her but she didn’t seem to mind. She blinked a few times then looked at both Oliver and Felicity she sighed.

“I have to go.” Was all she said as she turned around and ran

* * *

“Oliver…” Felicity started as she looked at the man who was standing next to her

“I’ll be fine.” He said about to lead them both towards the house when Felicity stopped him

“Oliver… I think you should go explain.” Oliver looked at her confused “She deserves to know the truth… and besides it’s pouring and she doesn't have an umbrella. She will catch a cold.” Oliver smiled at that

“You know… you are probably the most selfless person I have ever met.” Felicity smiled at his words

“I don’t know about that. You should head after her I will be fine so don’t worry.” She was about to head for the house when Oliver stopped her pulling her in for a hug

“You know I never met for any of this to happen.” He says as Felicity is still surprised by the hug but after a few moments she hugs him back

“I know.” She tells him as she let’s go and Oliver picks up the umbrella Anna dropped running down the street as Felicity watches him with a sigh.


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna and Oliver talk, Oliver thinks of Anna, Felicity get's ambushed by paparazzi and the Diggles try to cheer her up, Donna get's sick and the Queen's get ready to meet Thea's boyfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that it took this long to write this but I had just been in a slump that I could not get out of. I have not written anything in about a month. I hope you like this tell me what you think

Oliver rushed after Anna knowing that she could not have gone far. Soon enough he saw her she was no longer running but walking. Her hair and clothes were damped by the rain as she was slowly walking away.

“Anna!” he yelled after her as she stopped for a second but decided against it and continued walking until he reached her. Taking her hand and making her look back at him

“What do you wish to tell me? How you didn’t tell me all of this in all the times that we talked or the fact that you slept with another woman and married her?” she was crying he could tell even if it was pouring rain over them “Was the man that I had dated for this long really not capable of telling me the truth all this time? Was it that fun watching me make a fool out of myself?” she yelled

“I’m sorry Anna… this was not my intention…” Oliver started but then he stopped “You didn’t show up.” As he said that Anna looked at him confused “In Macau… I thought she was you.” Anna blinked at that not sure what to say “If I should blame somebody it would be you… for leaving me alone there.” Looking at him Anna sighed

“I should go.” And with that, she continued walking and this time Oliver was not chasing after her. There was nothing left to say… this was the end of them.

* * *

Oliver had locked himself in his study after taking a warm shower. Felicity was worried she could only imagine how much pain he was feeling right now. He and Anna were together for a long time and he would need time she understood that.

Inside the study room, Oliver was going over some of the old photos of him and Anna his memory flashed back to the first time they had met and he smiled.

* * *

_Six and a half years ago_

_Oliver was just finishing his meeting with the investors from abroad as she walked it. She was beautiful in every way. Her strawberry blond hair was in light waves that fell down her back and her beautiful pale skin. Her green eyes glistened on the light and to say Oliver was not captivated by this beauty would be a huge lie._

_A man followed her and she laughed at something he said while she took her seat._

_“That is so not true and you know it.” She told the man as she smiled when the waitress arrived and took their order._

_Oliver had observed her from his table drinking his coffee as slowly as possible while eavesdropping on the two of them. Soon enough he had her name and he knew she was a ballerina at the national theater who had a performance in a few days._

* * *

Back to present

Oliver sighed thinking how he made Curtis find him tickets for her show and how nervous he was about meeting her. Their first encounter was in her dressing room… he bought her flowers and soon enough after about ten plays he was man enough to ask her out.

It seemed like it was only yesterday when they started dating and now… he felt guilty about lying to her but on another hand, he felt guilty towards Felicity as well. His life was a mess… he just wished that somebody would come and clean it for him but that was not going to happen.

* * *

Felicity had gone to sleep early that night knowing that she was going to start looking for some help with her work in the morning and she had to be up early. She was not an early bird but what could be done. After everything that had happened today, she needed some rest.

The decision to go out by herself was not really the smartest one. Her car was ambushed by reporters and she knew well why. She and Oliver were on the front page of the paper this morning. The rumor that she got pregnant on purpose to capture the CEO of QI had spread like wildfire that she barely made it to the pub.

Lyla who was serving some customers waved at her as Felicity smiled pulling out her laptop and connecting to the network of the coffee when Digg approached her with some tea.

“I know that you can’t exactly drink coffee… it herbal tea.” He told her setting the small cut next to her as Felicity looked up from her screen

“Thanks, Digg. I’m guessing you saw the newspapers this morning.” As she said that Digg sighed

“I can’ believe what people are thinking… you are not even close to that kind of person.” Felicity smiled at the words of her friend

“I know that and it’s enough.” She said with a sigh and she glanced at her laptop and started typing away “I’m looking for some help with this project I started.” She told him knowing that he was watching her curiously

“I heard you are coding again. I’m glad you are not bord.” She smiled at Digg’s comment

“I just started hunting for an office… and all of this looks… ridiculously expensive for what it is.” She told him with a sigh as she finished typing “And post.” She said

“Maybe you could ask Oliver for a little help… he knows people maybe he can find you a place.” Felicity took a sip from her tea at those words

“I don’t want to ask for his help every time I have a problem and meet a stone wall… I wanna do this on my own… and if I need help I will ask for it.” She told Digg who nodded

* * *

Oliver was in his office with the sea of paperwork that Curtis welcomed him with this morning, he had been signing and approving all morning that, the little headache that he had this morning was turning into a dull pain in the back of his head.

Once is phone rang he sighed searching for the device. After moving a mountain of paperwork he found it answering in quickly

“Hello.” His listened to the caller as his eyes went wide “What… I will be there in…” he looked at his watch “Twenty minutes to half an hour.” He told the caller hanging up.

Getting out of his chair he pushed away from the papers grabbing his jacket

“Curtis!” he yelled out as the young man rushed into the office

“Yes sir?” he asked

“I have to leave can you handle all the calls and make a little bit of the order on my desk.” Curtis just nodded as his boss went past him “Thanks.” And with that, he rushed towards the elevator almost knocking over one of the secretary's.

* * *

The hospital was filled with people as Oliver rushed thru the hallways anxious to make it in time. Once he opened the door to the room he was welcomed by the bright smile of Donna Smoak. She was already dressed in a hospital gown on the bed.

“Mom… what happened?” he said rushing to Donnas side as she smiled at him a smile that reminded him a lot of the one he would see on Felicity’s face “What’s wrong why are you sick?” the older woman gives him a light laugh as Iris who he now noticed was sitting on the bed next to Donna’s legs “What happened, Lance? Tell me everything.” Oliver requested of the man standing next to him as he held Donna’s hand

“Nothing is wrong I just fond a gallstone when we did her annual checkup.” Oliver blinked a few times

“Gallstone. Isn’t that painful?”Oliver questioned as Lance smiled at him

“They can easily be removed with a surgery and she will be fine.” Lance told him as Oliver exhale looking back at Donna who was smiling him

“I told you it was nothing, even if it was something happened to me I have a capable son in law who would take care of everything.” Donna said holding his hand tight with a smile on her face as the door’s of the room opened

“Mom! Are you ok?” Felicity questioned rushing to her mother's side and embracing her

“I’m fine there is no need to worry I’m fine.” Donna said patting her daughters back as she looked at Oliver “Did you tell her I was here?” she questioned as Oliver shook his head

“I told her.” Iris said as Donna looked at her with wide eyes “What she has a right to know.” Iris said crossing her hands over her chest

“Yes, but she is also pregnant and should not be exposed to stress.” Donna said looking at Lance who just nodded realizing angering Donna would be a bad thing “Don’t you worry honey I’m just fine nothing is wrong so don’t worry.” Donna said smiling at her daughter who looked at her with teary eyes

“You can’t get sick now mom? Do you hear me?” Felicity said hugging her mother tightly as Oliver sat his hand on her shoulder

“Nothing bad will happen to her… she will be fine so don’t worry.” Strangely those words calmed Felicity down as she let go of her mother

“You should listen to him. I’ll be fine I promise. Now take her home… look at her she is so pale.” At that, Felicity smiled as Oliver nodded

* * *

The car ride was silent and as the night light of Starling were turning on Oliver and Felicity had arrived at the Queen mansion welcomed by the smiling Raisa.

“Is something wrong?” Oliver asked as the older woman shook her head

“Your grandmother is expecting you… and you will soon have a visitor.” Oliver frowned at the woman's words as Felicity’s eyes went wide

“Dinner… with Thea’s boyfriend.” She said in a low voice just remembering that she had forgotten to mention it to Oliver

“Grams… called him here?” Oliver asked as Felicity nodded getting inside the house “How come I’m the last one to know this?” he questioned following after Felicity

* * *

The table was already set fresh flowers on the center and the smell of a homecooked meal spread thro the house.

Just as Alessandra Queen was making the last check on everything her granddaughter joined her

“Is everything ready?” Thea asked the older Queen woman nodded

“Everything is ready we are just waiting for the guest.” She said as Thea sighed “It’s going to be fine. Your brother and sister in law arrived just in time. And that is a miracle for your brother.” Thea smiled but her simile soon vanished

“It’s not his punctuality that I’m worried about… it’s what he might say about Jonathan.” Alessandra smiled at her granddaughter

“Do not worry I will try to prevent your brother from messing this up.” She said with a smile as Thea hugged the older woman�

* * *

After a quick shower, Oliver was dressed waiting for Felicity to come out as he paced the bedroom up and down. How come Thea didn’t tell him anything about this guy. He was not prepared for his little sister to date… it was too soon. Or was it? The thoughts in his head were interrupted by the soft clicking of heels. He turned to look at Felicity and was left speechless.

The light blue dress with small flowers on the fitted her perfectly. The short sleeves revealed her arms as the dress flew down from her wais to her knees. The golden heels hugged her small feet perfectly as her light pink painted toes picked thru.

“Do I look ok?” she asked moving a lock of blond hair away from her face. Her hair was in simple waves and her make up was minimal as her blue eyes shined as she waited for his response

“You look beautiful.” She smiled as he walked over to her offering his hand which she took “Let’s make our way downstairs.” She nodded as they left the room


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver warms up to Jonathan, rumors about Felicity spread and Felicity get's attacked by the high society

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guy's sorry for the delay but I went on vacation no internet there sorry hope you like it

Just as Felicity and Oliver had made their way to the living room the doorbell rang. Felicity noticed Oliver take a deep breath as one of the maids rushed to open the door

“It will be fine Oliver.” She whispered to him as he looked at her and smiled. Her words made him feel at ease as he saw his sister walking over in hand with a tall brown-eyed man.

* * *

The man had a smile on his face and was for obvious reasons uncomfortable. He had a bucket of flowers in one hand and what Felicity could guess from the shape was a bottle of wine.

She sighed. Wine. She really missed her wine… when the whole pregnancy thing is over the first thing she is doing is drowning a glass… oh, who are we kidding… she is drowning that bottle of wine.

“Everyone I would like you to meet Jonathan… my boyfriend.” Thea said with an almost shy smile as the man looked at her with the expression that Felicity could only explain in one word. Love.

“It’s nice to meet you, Jonathan. I’m Thea and Oliver grandmother.” Alessandra said walking over to the pair first as Jonathan offered her the flowers which she took with a smile “They are lovely.” She said looking down at the bucket as Thea took over the interactions

“And that over there with that huge frown on his face is my big brother Oliver and his wife Felicity.” Thea explained as the walked over to them

* * *

Felicity noticed that Oliver was not going to shake Jonathan's hand first so she took the initiative

“It’s nice to meet you, Jonathan. I’m Felicity… you should excuse my husband… he has sort of lost his manners for a few minutes.” She said as Jonathan smiled a sincere smile for the first time this night

“It’s fine… I know what he must be thinking… Thea is after all his only sister.” The young man explained

“Do you have siblings?” Felicity asked politely as Oliver glanced at her and she purely ignored him

“Yes… two brothers… one of which is my twin.” Felicity smiled

“You are a twin… that’s interesting. How about we take this conversation into the dining room.” She said as Jonathan nodded following after as they talked as Thea stayed behind and glared at her brother

“You could have at least said hello.” Alessandra told Oliver as she made her way to the kitchen looking for a vase to put the flowers in and to set the wine in the fridge

“Grams is right. You could have been more nice to him.” Thea said as the older woman had left

“Nice? I didn’t know this guy existed until half an hour ago.” Thea just rolled her eyes

“He is a nice guy… so don’t you dare do something to him. Do you hear me Oliver?” she said in a threatening tone as Oliver sighed

“Fine… but I still don’t like the idea that I find everything out last.” He said complaining as he followed his sister to the dining room.

* * *

Once the food was served Oliver kept observing Jonathan if looks could kill Felicity was sure that the pore Jonathan would have already been carried out by the mortician.

“So… Jonathan, Thea told me you work in construction.” Alessandra said as the young man nodded with a smile

“Yes, I do… my twin brother is a real estate agent so my mom jokes that we are in the house business.” Alessandra smiled at the comment

“Do you have more siblings?” Felicity asked as she took a bite of her food and Jonathan nodded

“An older brother and a younger sister. I’m also an uncle… three times.” Felicity smiled

“How long have you been seeing my sister behind everybody’s backs?” Thea almost cocked on her water as both Felicity and Alessandra give Oliver a strong look

“Olive!” Felicity whispered as he looked at her with a smile

“No, it’s ok. He has a point I should have come and sean all of you a lot sooner but… with my job and then Thea thought it was not the right time… it kind of got prolonged… I’m really sorry.” He said as Alessandra smiled

“Don’t mind my grandson… he will have a problem with anyone who goes out with his sister.” She said taking a sip of her wine “You should have seen him when she went on her first date.” At that Oliver give his grandmother a look

“Grams… I thought we were never going to talk about that.” Alessandra just shrugged as Felicity laughed

The rest of the night went quietly and with the time passing Oliver was less hard on Jonathan

* * *

Bartol was sitting opposite Rebecca as they drank tea after dinner. She waited for him to speak first. He sighed as he put his cup down.

“The general meeting is slowly approaching… we should be able to remove Oliver from his position soon enough.” Rebecca smiled

“Just the sound of those words almost makes me want to sing.” She said with a smile while Bartol was still looking at her with a cold expression

“How can you sing and smile when you have caused so much trouble.” The woman blinks looking at him “Did you already forget about the news of the factory in Canwood… you didn’t even finish your plan… you left it for me to clean it up.” With a sigh, he took another sip of the tea “Do you know how many more people want to be in the same position? Don’t screw this up, Rebecca… because I can save myself… you… I’m not so sure how you will save yourself.” At that Rebecca sighed a looked out the window to look at the dead night of Starling City

* * *

Just as she was getting ready for bed Felicity looked at her face in the mirror. This whole situation was ridiculous. Her and Oliver were not from the same world… and as much as he would tell her that everything is fine… she knew in her heart that she was responsible for the ending of his relationship with Anna. That was something she was going to have to live with for the rest of her life

* * *

Oliver was surrounded with papers and approvals as he constantly glanced at his watch. Tonight was the charity party and tonight his grandmother had thought it would be a good idea to present Felicity to the world.

To say that Oliver was a little concerned was an understatement. He was not worried that Felicity would embarrass the family. He had done worse things than anything she could ever do. It was the people that would be around her that he was worried about, he just hoped his sister would be around to help.

“CEO we have a big problem!” Curtis said running in and interrupting Oliver's line of thought

“Where is the fire Curtis and how do we put it out?” he asked with a sigh

“It’s about your wife… she is all over the press.” He said handing him over the tablet

As Oliver read through the titles and the articles his anger ignited as he set the tablet on the table almost breaking it and Curtis almost jumped

“When did this happen?” Oliver asked as Curtis tried but failed in telling him a few times “Curtis !” Oliver yelled out

“Yesterday… I don’t know where they got the information form…I didn’t get to tell you because of all the commotion with miss Anna and your family… I’m sorry sir.” Curtis said closing his eyes

“Remove the news… tell them to remove the news and apologize or I will sue all of them… and they will wish they were dead.” Curtis nodded and was about to leave but Oliver stopped him “Curtis I have to change and get to the charity party… my wife will be insulted by all those hypocrites there… and I don’t want her to be alone.” Curtis nodded

“I will make arguments.” Just as he had exited the office Thea had showed up

“Have you seen these?” she said showing him a page from the newspapers

“I’ve seen it and I am taking actions. I’ve told them to remove the news if not then I will sue them.” He said taking a seat and inhaling deeply

“Are you ok Oliver?” Thea asked leaning at the table as her big brother shook his head

“I’m not it’s like I’m battling one demon and ten new ones arrive at its place. Anyway are you going to the charity party?” he asked as Thea just nodded “I’ll join you… I might be a little late… but tell grandma and Felicity I’ll be there.”

“I will. It will pass Oliver… everything will be ok.” She told him stepping out of his office

* * *

As Alessandra was introducing Felicity to the people she knew and Felicity just smiled she could not wish this would end soon. Once Alessandra had met a man from the board of directors she and the man excused themselves living Felicity alone between this sharks. She was approached by one of the waiters and sadly she had to refuse his offer of a drink.

After a few minutes, she had found an empty table and took some food form the buffet. At least she could do this and nobody would bother her. She was so wrong about that as the table next to her was commenting on the scandal of the Queen family. Felicity stopped mid-bite and listened carefully to the old woman's gossip. The words that she heard made her blood boil and she almost wanted to yell at them… but then she remembered where she was and stopped herself.

* * *

Just as she got up and was about to leave somebody got in her way. It was a woman. She looked familiar but Felicity didn’t really remember where she knew her from.

“Hi, Mrs. Queen.” When she spoke Felicity remembered. She was Anna’s friend the one Oliver and her ran into “I can’t believe that you even dared to come here.” She started her laughter annoyed, Felicity, that she wanted to throw a glass of water over her head to make her shut up “You worked fast and grabed yourself a rich husband… you don’t even have shame for it.” And just as she was going to throw her water over Felicity’s face somebody's hand stopped it

“I don’t think that what you are about to do is weary ladylike.” Felicity recognized that voice as the girl pulled her hand spilling the water all over her shoes

“Look what you did?” and ith that she rand of as Felicity smiled looking at Jonathan

“Thank you… but I could have handled her.” She said with a smile “I didn’t know you were coming.” She said as he shrugged

“I didn’t either until Thea called me…you should know…” he whispered, “This is my brother's suit, I’m more of a casual kind of guy.” She laughed at that

“Where is Thea?” Jonathan looked around

“She will be here soon.” He told her with a smile and Felicity felt better she was not alone anymore swimming with sharks

“Well if it isn’t the new wife of the Queen family.” Felicity froze at the sound of that voice

“Cooper… what are you doing here?” she asked as he just smiled

“It looks like you are still too week to handle people on your own… I saw the articles… I really didn’t know you were so… what’s the word I’m looking for… prepared. You saw a good catch and you just grabbed it.” He said drowning his glass of wine as Jonathan was about to react but Felicity stopped him

“Don’t waste your energy on him.” She said to him but Jonathan still felt angry how could a man talk like that about a woman

“You should stop playing the lady… it doesn't suit you.” At that Felicity just rolled her eyes

“Let’s just go Jonathan… I have heard enough ridiculousness for one night.” She said making a step past Cooper when he looked at the stage where classical instruments were playing and a podium for a speech was set and he made his way in a hurry trying to stop them

“Hi everyone good evening… I would like to introduce somebody to you.” As he started talking Felicity turned to look at him in surprise “Her name is Felicity Queen… she is the wife of the CEO of QI. And sure she looks all innocent and pure but let me tell you about her.” At that moment Thea arrived at the party joining Felicity and Jonathan

“Who let that guy on the stage?” she asked as Felicity clutched her fists

“Do you know that she used to work in a law firm as a contract worker.” People started whispering at that one as Thea flared up

“Oh, who is this guy?” Thea asked as Felicity sighed

“My ex-boyfriend… one I should have dumbed a long time before I met your brother.” Felicity said in anger

“You are right she is the new queen of the tabloids. She married a man who had a girlfriend by getting into his bed and getting pregnant. If that’s not a Cinderella story I don’t know what is.” Cooper said

“Does that mean the rumors are true?” an older woman asked

“How about you answer them, Liss?” Cooper said as Felicity give him his death stare and the sound of clapping interrupted the dead silence

“Hello, loser… how about you hand over the microphone to me.” Oliver said as Felicity looked up at the stage surprised to see him “Peace of trash how about you get out of here.” He said with a smile.


End file.
